Kung Fu Panda: A new Journey
by Pandafan91
Summary: Po and his friends have returned home after defeating Lord Shen. Life returns to normal for the warriors as they resume their daily lives. Feeling guilty about allowing Tigress to get hurt back in the harbor Po begins to train harder than ever, even learning a few new tricks along the way. But when one of the Five gets seriously hurt on a mission will Po be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Battle of Gongmen City had ended, and China was once again saved thanks to Po, the Dragon Warrior and The Masters of the Jade Palace. After leaving Gongmen city in the stewardship of Legendary Kung Fu Masters Croc and Ox, the warriors left Gongmen city to return home to the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace.

Upon reaching their village Po bid his friends and master good night and was about to head over to his dad's restaurant in the center of town. "Very well Po, We will see you first thing in the morning for Training" said Master Shifu. "Thank you Master, Guys." As Po bowed to his friends and Master and turned to run over to his dads. "He sure is in a hurry." said Mantis. "Yes well it has been some time I suppose since they had last seen each other." stated the old master. "It is refreshing to see that he has that much love for the man who raised him." "Yeah especially now" replied Monkey. "What do you mean?" asked Shifu. His students exchanged looks with each other. "Master…" started Tigress. "We don't have all of the details, but something happened to Po in Gongmen city."

As the masters headed to the palace Tigress recounted the events leading up to the final battle against Lord Shen. How Po had frozen up when the wolves attacked the musicians village and again when they first encountered Lord Shen. How they left Po behind in the city jail and how Po confronted Shen in the cannon factory seeking answers about his past. How Po was shot with the cannon and flown into the river. And how the five were taken prisoner and how Po returned to save the Five and confront Shen with a newfound strength.

As Tigress finished her tale the masters had reached the top of the 1000 steps. "So Po lost his family to Lord Shen and his wolves?" asked Shifu. "Yes Master" confirmed Tigress. "And yet he was still able achieve inner peace?" asked Master Shifu, but more to himself than anyone else. "I had no Idea. I must speak with Po when he returns to the palace tomorrow."

And with that Shifu bid the Five good-night and retired to his chambers. Everyone else decided they would turn in for the night as well stopping in the kitchen for a few snacks then they all went off to their own rooms for the night. Tigress laid on her bedroll staring up at the ceiling remembering Po's last stand against Shen. How he had swam over to her to check if she was okay after taking that cannon blast for him. How he had grabbed her paw and stared at her amber eyes with his jade green ones asking her why she took the shot for him. She wanted to say something to him then but that shot took everything out of her. She saw him glare at Shen; the anger in his eyes was so fierce. And as Po pushed her away she wanted him to stay with her at first but after thinking about it now she was not necessarily glad he faced Shen alone, but thinking back, maybe that had something to do with him achieving inner peace?

"_**That anger in his eyes back then**_…" Tigress thought. She knew Po cared for each member of the Furious Five and of course Master Shifu too. But there was something else there. Almost like he was highly enraged with the fact SHE got hurt. ***hmph*** Tigress huffed. "_**I am Tigress, The strongest and most hard core of the Furious Five…**_"she thought. She could take anything an enemy could throw at her and more. She knew Po knew this. But still it was nice to know that someone cared about her wellbeing. "I wonder if this means Po thinks of me as a bit more than just a friend or comrade….." Tigress wondered aloud…"Maybe…" she said to herself… and with that she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, with a slight smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Morning air was cool and damp as Po walked through the village streets carrying two crates filled with food. He had gotten up extra early to make breakfast for his friends and master at the Jade Palace, even making sure to leave a bowl of noodles and bean buns for his dad when he woke up today. Po had just reached the Thousand Steps just as the first signs of dawn were beginning to appear in the east. Po stopped to glance at the purple light just coming from the mountaintops_**. "I better hurry and get this food to the kitchen before Master Shifu scolds me for being late…Again…"**_ thought Po. And with that he started taking the steps two at a time for about the first hundred steps…and then it was step by step the rest of the way. Just as Po managed to reach the top he heard the sound of the morning gong….GONG…. "AWWWW MAAAAN! And here I thought I had enough time!" Po wailed. "Oh well better get this stuff to the kitchen and meet up with everyone at the training hall. Master Shifu is soooo gonna kick my butt today…" And with that Po hurried on over to the kitchen.

Once reaching the kitchen Po quickly unloaded the crates and set the table for his friends to see once they finished their morning training. Po quickly finished putting out the food and immediately ran for the Training hall fearing what was surely awaiting him on the other side of those wooden doors. Po reached the training hall and burst through the doors. WHAM! "Sorry…That I'm late …..Master." Po said between breaths. "I was bringing breakfast for you all and I….thought….Wait…Wha?" As Po caught his breath he noticed that he was completely alone in the Training hall. "Where is everyone?" Po wondered aloud. "I gave everyone the day off" Po turned to see Master Shifu standing in the doorway. "Since we only just got back from the mission yesterday I thought you all might appreciate some rest." said Shifu. "Are you kidding!?" asked Po. "That's AWESOME! Thank you master Shifu!" as Po bowed to his Master. "Oh Master, since there is no training today I made breakfast for everyone this morning! You should go over to the kitchen and get some." "Thank you Dragon Warrior but I'm afraid I have an errand that I must attend to today. However Po, I would like you to come and see me when I return this evening, there is much I wish to discuss with you." said Shifu as he turned to leave the hall. "Umm sure Master…whatever you say." replied the slightly confused Panda. "_**Wonder what he wants to know.**_" thought Po as he watched his master head over to the 1000 stairs leading into the village.

"Well if there's no training, guess I'll head over to the peach tree and watch the sun rise." Po said to himself. And with that Po made his way over to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, probably his favorite spot at the Palace. He was never really able to understand why but whenever he would stand beneath it or meditate at its base he always felt…good. As Po reached the peach tree the Sun was about halfway over the Mountains with a pink and orange glow making its way over the Valley of Peace. Po leaned against the Sacred Tree and Marveled at the sight before him. He could see in the distance that the Village was beginning to wake up and start its day.

Po reached into his pocket and pulled out the stuffed Panda doll he found back in the ruins of the village he was born in. He was pretty sure it belonged to him as a cub but the memories were still a bit fuzzy. He did however recall the moment his Mother had put him in that Radish basket. His mother…she gave herself up so that he might have a chance at living. Even though Po never knew who she was really, he still felt a bit sad when he remembered her. He then recalled what his Dad and the soothsayer had both told him on his last journey. "_Your story may not have such a happy beginning but that doesn't make it who you are. What you do with the rest of your story defines you_." Po had to agree. Because of Shen He may have lost his birth parents and the place he was born in, but he also gained a new home. He got his Dad the goose, He had his friends the Furious Five, his Master, he was the Dragon Warrior, Protector of the Valley of Peace. His life really didn't seem too bad. Shen may have scarred him for life but Like Po told Shen, scars fade with time. Po decided that night that his past wouldn't be what would define him. "This….right here…The valley, my friends, my dad…This is what I want my story to be! THIS…is who I am." Po said to himself. And with that he placed the doll into his back pocket, grabbed a peach from the tree and watched the morning sun greet him on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tigress awoke to the sun shining through her room. She sat up on her bedroll and stretched her arms. She stretched her whole body to see if she was still sore from that cannon blast she took for Po. Despite her being "Hard core" that blast really did a number on her, but today she seemed to feel just fine, not sore at all. So with that she grabbed a fresh uniform, changed and left her room to go get some breakfast.

Shifu had told the Five that he would allow them the day to rest after such a long journey home from Gongmen City. Part of Tigress couldn't help but wonder if he was just making sure she was alright after that battle or if he was going to cancel practice anyway. Either way she was actually glad she had the morning off. That extra hour of sleep felt really worth it. As Tigress approached the Kitchen she caught a whiff of something good in the air. "Someone must have gotten up to make breakfast." She thought aloud.

As she walked into the kitchen she gasped. There set along the table was one incredible breakfast. There were 6 bowls of noodles and 3 bean buns at each bowl along with a giant bowl of Dumplings. "Who could have made all this food!?" Then it hit her. "Po!?" he was the only one who could have A: even made such a buffet and B: think they would be able to eat even half of it all. Then Tigress had another realization. "Po never knew about us having the day off! How early did he get up to make all of this!?" She wondered. Immediately she felt guilty that of all of them the panda was the only one to wake up early AND make them all Breakfast. Even Master Shifu had his own spot set up.

Tigress walked over to her seat and sat down to her meal she immediately went for the bean buns and dumplings. Normally she wouldn't eat much of this stuff but if Po really went to all this trouble to make it she certainly didn't want to seem ungrateful. After she finished the dumplings she went for her noodles and her eyes shot open. This was Po's "Secret Ingredient Soup!" The panda only made this on special occasions because it usually took so long to make. Tigress was glad no one else was up yet because soon she realized she had eaten half the bowl inappropriately fast. "WOW my table manners have gotten just as bad as Po's" Tigress told herself. Once Tigress finished her amazing meal she cleaned up her spot and went to find the Dragon Warrior to thank him for the amazing breakfast.

As she exited the barracks she scanned the grounds to see if she might be able to spot Po. Soon enough she spotted the panda up on the ridge leaning against the Sacred Peach Tree looking over the Valley. "Should have known he'd be under the only tree around here that makes food" Tigress chuckled to herself. And with that she set off towards the Peach Tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Po was leaning against the tree gazing out into the Valley of Peace when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. With half a peach in his mouth Po turned around and saw that it was Master Tigress who was walking towards him. Po wasn't sure if it was the morning light or what but It seemed like Tigress had a certain glow about her that he hadn't noticed before. It was…very nice. Po realized that he had been staring at Tigress for a short while and quickly shook his head and said "Rood rorning Rigress." Tigress shook her head and gave Po one of her "are you serious?" looks but with a slight smile this time. Po immediately swallowed his peach and tried again. "Aaahh….haaa…Sorry…I meant good morning Tigress!" "Good morning Po. How was your visit with Mister Ping?" asked Tigress. "It was nice, and I'm really glad I got him as my dad. Oh hey Tigress! I made breakfast for everyone today, you should try some, I got it set up in the kitchen." "I know." replied Tigress. "I actually came to tell you that it was really good. I always enjoy your secret ingredient soup." "I guess you must have gotten up really early to make it for us all." "Actually Tigress, your soup was the only one that was my Secret ingredient soup." said Po.

Tigress's face went to one of such surprise, well for Tigress anyway. Po had gotten up early to make everyone breakfast and he even made her a SPECIAL dish, and not just special but her favorite one at that. "But why would you make only my dish that way?" asked Tigress. "To say thank you, duh." replied Po. "You took a cannon blast for me Tigress, which was huge! I might not even be here if it weren't for you. So I wanted to show a little appreciation and of course my gratitude….Peach?" as Po tossed her a fresh peach from the tree. Tigress caught the peach in her paw with little effort. "Thank you Po, and your welcome, though do not forget it was you Dragon Warrior who defeated an entire fleet of war ships single handily." Tigress pointed out. "Heh heh, yeah I was pretty awesome right!?" asked Po. "Indeed" replied Tigress. As Tigress took a bite from her peach she noticed something resembling a stuffed toy of sorts, half sticking out of Po's back pocket.

"Po what is that you got sticking out of your back pocket their?" asked Tigress. Po reached behind to his back pocket and pulled out the object. It was an old stuffed panda doll, one you would see a small child with (or in this case Po). Po stood there staring at the stuffed bear with a serious expression on his face. "I knew you collected those embarrassing action figures Po but now you're collecting real dolls?" teased Tigress. "Let me guess, you brought it from your dads right?" Po stood there staring at the toy thinking for a second. At first Tigress thought he forgot she was still there then he spoke. "Yeah this is mine from when I was a cub I think, but I only just got it back on our last mission." Po revealed to Tigress. "Tigress was confused. "You just got it on our last mission? When did you buy it? And why!?" asked Tigress. She never understood Po's fascination with action figures let alone dolls. "I never bought it Tigress…" said Po. "I found it in the village I was born in." There was a moment of silence between them for what seemed like an eternity. "The village you were born in?" asked Tigress. "Yeah…." replied Po. "I don't understand Po, we were only in Gongmen city, I thought you'd never been there before." said Tigress. "I'm not talking about Gongmen city Tigress. I'm talking about the village I woke up in after Shen shot me with his weapon at the factory." Po told her.

Po revealed to Tigress the events that happened to him after he was blasted into that river that night. He told her how he had awoken in the ruins of an old village with the soothsayer from the palace. She had apparently nursed him and somehow, though he wasn't sure how, got Po out of the river. The soothsayer went on to tell Po the story about how she had made a prediction of how Shen would one day be defeated by a warrior of Black and White. Upon hearing the prediction Shen had set out to eliminate every single Panda from China. Po had been reluctant at first, but the soothsayer helped him to awaken the sleeping memory of the night Shen attacked, and how Po lost everything.

Po stopped to pause for a moment as if what he was about to say next was very difficult for him to talk about. But Tigress waited patiently for her friend to continue. Po told Tigress how Shen and his wolves attacked and burned the village to the ground. How the man Po believed to be his father tried to defend his family and let them escape. How his mother separated from everyone with Po trying to flee but had the wolves and Shen hot on their trail. He told Tigress about how his mother found the radish basket and placed Po in it to conceal him. How his mother had said goodbye to her son and left him to draw the wolves away from her child so that Po might live. Leaving Po, a baby cub, cold and alone crying in the winter night.

After Po had finished recalling the events that had recently occurred there was a long silence between the two warriors. Tigress was completely speechless, she had no Idea Po had endured such a tragedy as a cub and then relived it again on there last mission. And for him to return so much stronger all because of it! She was just stunned. "Po…I don't know what to say…Sorry just doesn't seem to do justice here." said Tigress. "That's okay Tigress, you don't need to be sorry." Po said to her. "I'm okay now, and so is everyone else! That's what matters." "But there is one thing I can't understand though." Tigress told him. "You lost so much as a cub, Shen had scared you for life, he took away your parents Po... and yet with all that pain you were still able to achieve inner peace and take Shen down, how!?"

Po turned away from her and returned his attention to the village below. People were bustling about their lives like another normal day. Unaware that China was almost lost to them all forever. "You know…" Po started with Tigress. "Believe it or not, Shen asked me that same question at the end." "The thing is Tigress, Shen may have scared me for life but the thing about scars…They fade away overtime." Po turned to face Tigress again and took out his doll. "Sure I lost my birth parents to that jerk, but that doesn't make me who I am." Po stared into Tigresses Amber eyes with his Jade green ones. "Like my dad said, my story may not have had such a happy beginning, but that doesn't make it who I am." It's the rest of my story that matters. My dad, the villagers, Master Shifu, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Oogway….and especially you Tigress…You all are what make my story so great!" Tigress's jaw dropped after that last part. _**What does he mean especially me!?**_ She thought, but Po continued. "Shen was right when he said how knowing would fill some kind of hole in my heart because there was a part of me that was missing all my life. And after he shot me into that river I finally knew what happened to me, to my home, to my family and then….It didn't matter anymore…" Po told her. Tigress now had a confused look on her face. " I mean don't get me wrong, I now feel a lot better knowing what happened to my birth parents and I will always be grateful to their sacrifice for me. But when I saw you floating on that piece of the blown up ship barely conscious I nearly lost it!" Po was getting very serious now, Tigress wanted to say something to calm him down but he kept going. "That's when I knew…" Po paused for a moment and Tigress let him continue. "That's when I knew that my past didn't matter anymore. My past…wasn't going to make me who I am. I knew then that what mattered to me now more than ever, what would define me was my friends and family."

Po walked over to Tigress and placed his hands on her shoulders. Tigress nearly reacted but managed to stop herself in time. "When I saw you on that wood I vowed never to let my friends get hurt because of me." Po Told her. So I pushed you away from the ships so you wouldn't get hurt again." Tigress didn't know what to say and Po went on. "I finally accepted the fact that Shen took my family from me once and that I wouldn't let him take it from me a second time. I had finally come to terms with my past about whom I am and where I came from. And knowing all that and what I had to do next, I was able to achieve inner peace."

Po stared at Tigress for a moment. "Tigress…I'm not sure I would have been able to if I had lost you that night." Po confessed. Tigress's eyes shot wide open. "Wha…what do you mean Po!?" Tigress asked and with that Po pulled Tigress into a bear hug. "Because your my friend Tigress…my best friend…You mean the world to me, and not JUST you but the rest of the five and Shifu too, but…it's kind of hard to explain but I just don't know what I would do if I lost you." Po had a tear starting to fall from his eye and Tigress wiped it away with her paw. "Well lucky for you Po I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She said with a smile, as she returned Po's hug to him. Po smiled as the two friends stood there for a minute and then broke there hug. "Well should we go see if the others are awake yet?" asked Po. Tigress was about to respond when they heard a loud noise. "OOOOOOHHHHHH YEAH! LOOK AT THE FOOD!" It was Mantis who was yelling from the kitchen. "Well, if they weren't up yet, they sure are now." said Tigress. Po and Tigress chuckled at Mantis's expense, and the two warriors walked side by side towards the kitchen to greet there friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the morning went by unusually fast. Once everyone had finished their breakfast Monkey and Mantis went into the village to find something of interest to bet on. Crane and Viper went to a nearby museum in another village so that Crane might find some inspiration for his next painting, and Po, despite being given the day off, went off into the forest near the palace to work on perfecting a "totally bodacious" new move of his, leaving Tigress alone with her thoughts as she meditated atop the steps outside the training hall.

Tigress had tried to maintain her focus during her mediation exercise yet she kept finding herself wondering about the events that had unfolded that morning. Po had confided in her about the events that had happened to him on their last mission, confessing how much he cared for everyone and even confessing that he thought of Tigress as his best friend. That was what really had Tigress bewildered. She was thrilled that someone thought so much of her but she didn't know anything about being a best friend. She wasn't the easiest person to be around on her best day, she knew that, so the thought that Po, the Dragon Warrior, thought of her as his best friend, well Tigress just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Plus she couldn't help but feel like he might have been holding back something in that moment.

"tt! This is hopeless!" Tigress exasperated "I can't concentrate like this!" Tigress needed to talk to someone fast. But with the rest of the Five and Master Shifu away from the Palace the only one even around was Po, and he was off training in the woods somewhere. "He has been gone awhile…"Tigress thought aloud. "Perhaps I should go and check up on him." And with that Tigress got up and went to search for Po in the nearby woods.

**With Po….**

Deep within the woods surrounding the Jade Palace Po was training in his private training ground in a clearing near the edge of the mountains. He had first found this spot shortly after his battle with Tai Lung, the first time he ever felt that he actually deserved being called the Dragon Warrior. Po had learned that when Tai lung had left the Jade palace that he had constructed his own training ground in a remote dessert somewhere. And while Po didn't want to be anything like the miserable leopard, he had to admit the idea of having his own training space seemed pretty cool. Plus he'd be able to make up new awesome moves on his own and when his friends saw them in action they'd be all like WOAH AWESOME PO! And he liked that idea a lot. The clearing was open and round, even if it went to the edge of the cliff it was still almost a perfect circle. Off to the left there was a small waterfall which fell into a smallish pool that overflowed down the mountainside, a perfect spot to wash off after training. And towards the forest there was an amazing apple tree that provided not only a snack but an awesome spot to nap in the shade.

Over time Po managed to sneak in a few iron wood training dummies from the training hall to practice on. But if he was working on a technique that was a more destructive one he would stick to using boulders, like he was currently using. "haaa….haaaa…..haaa."Po panted hard. He was standing in front of the remains of the recent boulder he'd used as a target for his new move. This was his third boulder he had attacked and although more than half of it was broken and smashed, it still wasn't enough to satisfy Po. He had been making progress but he just wasn't there yet. He needed to be able to obliterate the entire stone and turn it to rubble if this technique was going to work for him. "Okay…time to get another rock." Po said as he started searching the nearby ridge for a new target.

He had to get this move down. If he was right, once Po mastered this move, almost nothing would be able to stand up to it. If Po had a move like that then He'd be able to protect his Home better, and his friends, and Tigress…Po stopped for a moment and thought of Tigress. Why wasn't he honest with her about how he'd been feeling? "pft" Po scoffed to himself. He knew why, he was afraid, afraid that she would reject him and laugh straight to his face. Or at least pound him all the way back to Gongmen city. Honestly Po wasn't sure which was worse. Actually, Po was surprised Tigress didn't make fun of him for calling her his Best friend. That thought put a smile on Po's face. "At least there's hope for me I guess." Po said to himself. But he would have to wait to reveal the rest of his feelings to Tigress until he was 100 percent sure of himself, until he could become her wall to protect her and keep her safe. And this new move was just another step toward that goal. "Okay back to it! OHHHH YEAH! Dragon Warrior IS IN THE ZONE!" Po shouted as he set up his next target and walked a few paces back readying himself for the next strike.

**Back with Tigress…**

Tigress had been wandering the path in the woods for about 10 minutes now searching for Po. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, but first she had to find him. She soon came to a fork in the road and was just about to turn left when she thought she heard someone shout. "…..IS IN THE ZONE!" She recognized that loud mouth anywhere, it was Po, and so she turned down the right path at a brisk pace. She soon came to the edge of a clearing when she stopped short behind a tree and gasped. There was a beautiful waterfall filling a small pool to her left and an apple tree near her right. The clearing went over to the edge of the mountain but was almost a complete circle. There were a few training dummies lying around, but in the center of the clearing stood Po in a ready stance about to launch an attack at a boulder almost as large as he was.

Tigress was in awe of the makeshift training ground, it was simply picturesque. _**"This must be where Po comes to train by himself…**_"thought Tigress. She also now knew where the missing Training dummies went to. Po must have brought them here to train with. Tigress had to admit she was impressed with the Panda. Tigress was about to emerge from behind the trees when she heard Po shout something she didn't quite catch except the last word "…STRIKE!" Po suddenly leaped into the air and started spinning at an incredible speed. He was spinning so fast that his form looked like the spinning Yin-Yang symbol from his last attack on Shen's ship. Tigress stared in awe, Po was moving so fast and soon he was coming in faster toward his target the boulder and before Tigress knew it there was a loud impact. SMASH! The force of the impact was enough to knock Tigress back and she had to be a hundred feet away. Tigress shielded her eyes from the flying debris and dust from the attack. When she opened her eyes she saw Po standing in an indent in the earth about two feet deep. And the Boulder he had hit was completely gone. Tigress had guessed it might have been reduced to rubble. So this was Po's new attack? It was Incredible. "FINALLY!" she heard the panda cry out in success. Tigress watched as Po walked over to the waterfall and get himself a drink. He then proceeded to begin washing himself of all the dust when the Warning Gong sounded.

Tigress and Po both looked toward the Palace. That gong only rang if there was trouble afoot. Tigress would have to wait to talk to Po till later. Right now there were more important matters at hand. She decided to take a shortcut to the palace, mostly because she didn't want to run into Po just yet. After all, there had to be a reason he hadn't shown anyone his training spot yet. As she turned back to watch Po run off down the path she caught a glimpse of Po with a satisfied look on his face. He must have been pleased with how that last attack went. That or he was excited about another mission. Tigress also smiled a bit because she was proud of how far Po had come, even if she used to be a bit jealous of him in the past. But she set the thought aside and headed to the palace on all fours with cat-like speed.

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far. let me know how I'm doing. the story moves kinda slow so far but I think I like the direction I'm taking this... anyway thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own KFP. Though I do create a couple of villains of my own.**

**Okay. so first off let me just say thank you to all the great reviews people have been leaving. I'm really glad to hear that you guys are enjoying the story so far, and yes there is plenty more to come, I think I can really make this a good one for you guys. keep reviewing if you like it and I'm really excited to hear about how you guys think I do the next couple of chapters.**

**With a little luck I think I can have another one up tonight.**

**Chapter 6**

Tigress and Monkey were already waiting at the gate with Zhang, the messenger. As Po neared his friends he asked "What's going on?" Zhang started in a panic. "Gorilla bandits have infiltrated the Valley and are attacking the mill! We think they aim to destroy it!" "How many Gorillas are we talking here?" asked Monkey. "Just three of them." replied Zhang. "But among them is Gor!" That got the masters attention. Gor was a ruthless thug who often pillaged villages for no other reason other than because he wanted to. The problem was, Gor was really strong and unlike most gorillas he was also relatively smart. At one time he even commanded an army of his own. So if Gor was involved the situation just got really bad.

"I've already sent Mantis to go fetch Viper and Crane but I don't think we can wait for them." Monkey confessed. "He's right." Tigress agreed. "If Gor's their then we have to go and stop him now." Po looked at Tigress and nodded hiss approval, and then he turned his attention to Zhang. "Zhang we're going to meet the bandits. When the other masters arrive send them our way immediately. We may need their help." Zhang nodded that he understood then Po turned to face his friends. "Let's go kick some gorilla butt!" Po shouted, as he Monkey and Tigress set off towards the village Mill.

About a quarter-mile east of the village stood the village mill along the eastern river. The mill was powered by the water wheel on its side which spun with the rivers current. A relatively ingenious power source for its time. Workers were running about in a panic as Gor and his two minions approached the structure. "Bring it all Down! I want this building leveled before those Kung Fu Meddlers show up!" ordered Gor to the other two relatively smaller Gorillas. "Yes Sir!" said the henchmen as they grabbed a few boulders and were about to begin hurling them when they heard a voice from behind. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

The three gorillas turned around to see Po With his arms crossed flanked on both sides by Masters Tigress and Monkey in ready stances waiting for Po's cue. "If you so much as put a scratch on that Mill you'll have to answer to us!" Po warned the gorillas. Gor got a fiendish grin on his face. "You really think you three can take us!? HAHAHAHAH! I Would LOVE to see you try!" And with that Gor grabbed a nearby rock and hurled it to the Mill. He then turned to see that the dragon warrior was now in a ready stance. Po began talking in a voice so only his friends could hear him. "Okay guys, here's the plan. Monkey, Tigress you guys go for the henchmen, they shouldn't be a problem for either of you. I'll go for Gor. When you guys finish up regroup with me. I think I might need a hand with this guy." Po turned to see the warriors nod in agreement. Po hated the idea that he might not be able to take these guys alone but he wasn't about to be stupid and let his pride get the better of him. He vowed that he wouldn't put his friends in any unnecessary danger and he was going to stick to it.

"Lets GO!" Po shouted, as the warriors charged the bandits. Monkey was first to reach his opponent. Out of nowhere, Monkey pulled out his Bow Staff and started whacking the gorilla thug all over the place. The gorilla thug tried to block as many of the attacks as he could but Monkey was just too fast for him. The ape tried to get in a few attacks of his own but Monkey was so agile that he evaded each strike with relative ease. The Problem was that this gorilla had the stamina of about three ox's, and although Monkey was the most nimble of the group he wasn't the strongest. This would take a while.

Elsewhere Tigress had engaged her opponent. This thug had a giant mace that he tried swinging at Tigress though she managed to evade each swing with ease. Finally the gorilla got tired of missing and went for a strong attack which landed just inches from Tigress's leg into the ground where it got stuck. The thug tried to pull it out of the ground but it was stuck in the earth. That's when Tigress saw her opening and whipped out her claws. Tigress leaped into the air and scratched at the gorilla s face taking out his left eye. As the Gorilla howled in pain Tigress spun around with a side kick, knocking the gorilla back a few feet, doubled over. She then charged at the helpless thug and launched her famous double palm strike into her foe. Sending him flying into the river and over the waterfalls edge. Tigress looked around and saw that Monkey was making his way over to the waterfalls edge with his opponent as well and decided that he would be okay without her. She immediately turned and ran on all fours after Po, whose battle had moved deeper into the nearby woods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow lot more reviews since this morning. Thanks a lot for telling me how it's going I really appreciate it. More and more people are following the story so I must be doing something right.**

**Here we go like I promised... the latest Chapter. I like this one to be honest let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 7**

Po and Gor had moved quite some distance from the mill which was all the same to Po. Separating the giant gorilla from his minions was what the Panda had hoped to accomplish. Even though Gor was about three times as large as the Dragon warrior, Po had managed to stay on level ground with him. Gor went for a hammer strike with one of his tree trunk arms which Po side stepped and countered with a high jump kick knocking the gorilla back about ten feet. Gor stumbled back even further grabbing a boulder the sized of Po and hurled it at the Panda. Po on instinct gathered his Chi into his right fist and smashed the incoming rock obliterating it with ease, a trick he learned from master Shifu. Gor had anticipated this and used the rock to occupy the panda's attention, as he charged him. Once Po had seen Gor it was too late though as Gor took his fist and slammed it into Po sending the Panda back another thirty feet into a nearby tree.

Po had just gotten up and was shaking the stars out of his head just as Gor reached for another boulder when Tigress arrived on the scene. PO!" Tigress had shouted as she launched into a high jump kick aiming at Gor getting ready to send him flying. But Gor had seen her coming and grabbed her by the leg with his free hand, and hanging her upside down. "Tigress!" Po shouted as he stumbled toward the two still recovering from Gor's last attack on him. "Awww does the little kitty cat want to play?" Gor taunted to Tigress. Tigress snarled as she tried to claw the gorillas eyes out. Gor however had her at arms lengh so she couldn't reach his face. "Let's Play Whack a Tiger!" Gor shouted and with that he began slamming Tigress around like a rag doll the way some kids played the game whack-a-mole. "NOOOO!" Po shouted as he raced to Tigress's aide. However Gor saw him coming and used Tigress to knock Po aside sending him into another boulder. "Oooohhh" Po moaned as he fought to regain his balance. Gor brought Tigress back to eye level still holding her upside down by her leg. "Lets see how much it takes to break this kitty cat!" and with that he began to squeeze Tigress's leg. Now Tigress had trained for twenty years using the iron trees around the palace and had incredibly durable skin but as Gor began to crush her leg with so much force she began to howl in pain. "GAAAAHHHHHH!" Tigress roared. "LET HER GO, YOU STUPID APE!" as Po reached his feet, but before he could make a move they all heard the sound. CRACK. Tigress Roared in pain and then passed out in Gor's clutches.

Po was stunned, no one had ever broken Tigress's bones before. Her skin was like iron. And here she was unconscious from Pain! And Po couldn't stop it. "No…." Po said to himself as he watched in horror. "Awww looks like the poor kitty cat got too sleepy." As Gor tossed tigress in the air he turned his attention to Po who was gone. Then Gor saw a flash out of the corner of his eye as he turned to see Po catch Tigress in mid-air, and land behind the Gorilla some thirty feet away. Po laid Tigress down on the ground with her head in his arms. "Tigress! Tigress Wake up! PLEASE!" Po pleaded as the Tiger began opening her eyes. "Oooohh…Po…" Tigress said as she winced in pain. "Thank the gods you're okay" Po said as he pulled her closer to him. "Your Leg." as he turned his attention to Tigress's bloodied leg. "It looks a lot worse than it is but I don't think I can fight with it the way it is." Tigress confessed. Po closed his eyes and bowed his head. "if I'd have been able to reach you…" Po said as he turned his head eyes still shut. "Po this isn't your fault and you need to foc-…" "YES IT IS MY FAULT!" Po interrupted her. "You got hurt because I couldn't reach you." Tigress stared at the panda. "I vowed never to let anything happen to my friends, especially you!" Po confessed, as he closed his eyes again not looking at her directly. "Po…" Tigress said as Monkey arrived on the scene.

"Tigress! What happened?" As he reached his friends keeping his eyes on Gor who was standing some thirty feet away watching the scene unfold with an evil grin on his face. "I'm okay Monkey, my leg might be broken though, can't put any weight on it." Tigress said to Monkey. Po's eyes shot open then as he looked over at Gor with an intense rage. _**There it is again **_thought Tigress. _**That fire in his eyes.**_ As Po stood up with Tigress in his arms he turned to Monkey. "Monkey I want you to take Tigress and take cover. I'm ending this fight here and now." Po said as he handed Tigress off to Monkey and turned to face Gor with a rage so intense it made the giant ape flinch. "But Po, you can't take Gor by yourself…we agreed to stick together." Monkey argued. Then Po Shouted with his back to his comrades. "THIS ISN'T UP FOR DISCUSSION, TAKE TIGRESS AND FIND SOME COVER, I DON'T WANT YOU TWO TO GET CAUGHT UP IN THIS!" roared the Panda as he got into his new stance. The one he used to take out Shen's ships and for his new move. Then Tigress understood. "Monkey, Po's right we need to get back." Tigress told her friend. "Po knows what he's doing, let's leave it to him." Monkey wanted to object but he wasn't about to argue with both Tigress and an angry Po. "Alright…" Monkey conceded. "Po, just be careful" "I got this…" Po assured Monkey in a cold voice as he kept his eyes on his enemy. Monkey helped Tigress behind some nearby logs and watched as Po was about to put an end to this fight.

With his friend's safe and out of harm's way, Po began to build his chi within his body. Gor finally snapped back to reality and began to taunt the panda. "Aww so now the teddy bear thinks he can beat me all by himself!?" Gor chided as Po stood before him. "This Teddy bear is about ready to send this pile of Garbage to the dump." Po taunted as the enraged gorilla charged him. Po waited in his stance for just the right moment. Then as Gor was about to land a devastating punch, Po ducked underneath and landed an uppercut of his own, stunning the giant ape, when he followed up with a roundhouse kick sending the ape landing on his back some ten feet back. "Time to end this…" Po announced in his cold voice.

And with that Po bounced into the air shouting "SPINNING YIN-YANG BODACIOUS STRIKE!" As he tucked into a ball and begun to spin so fast that his form began to indeed look like a rotating yin-yang symbol just like at the Gongmen city harbor. However Po was managing to hover in place until he built up just enough speed. Tigress and Monkey were watching in shock when Tigress realized what was coming next. "Monkey get down now!" as she pulled his Tail to get him down from atop the fallen tree. And just as Monkey fell down Po's form shot like a cannon towards Gor who was still lying on his back from Po's last attack when Po made contact.

There was a loud BOOM as the force of the impact sent out a massive shock wave. Even though Monkey and Tigress were somewhat protected they still held onto the tree as the force from Po's impact rushed at them. Once the dust had cleared Tigress and Monkey looked up over the tree to see just the top of Po's head peeping out from the new crater that he just made. "Monkey, help me get over their." Tigress ordered. Monkey was speechless at what he'd just seen but he complied. The two warriors made their way over to their comrade. As they approached the crater Tigress and Monkey Gasped. The hole was nearly six feet deep and had a diameter of about 20 feet all around. And right in the center with Po standing over what was a lifeless Gor. Tigress couldn't believe it, this hole was almost three times as deep and big as the one Po made back at the Palace_**. How did he conjure up so much power for this? **_Tigress thought to herself. Then she turned to Po.

Po was breathing hard. That attack took a ton of energy out of him. Not all of it, but a lot. As he gazed down at the lifeless corpse of his foe he said mostly to himself. "At least now he won't be hurting anyone ever again…" as he turned to his friends Po climbed out of the hole and Went to take Tigress from Monkey. Po hefted her up Bridal style. _**Wow she's surprisingly light**_ Po thought to himself, then he turned to Monkey. "I'm taking Tigress back to the palace to do something about her leg. When the others get here..." "Don't worry about it Po." Monkey interrupted. "We'll take care of things here, but Po…That was amazing, when did you learn how to do that!?" Monkey asked still a bit in shock. "I'll tell you all about it later but I got to get Tigress home now!" Po stated with a bit of force in his words. Tigress winced as her leg began bleeding again. She normally could endure pain but Gor may have really crushed the bones in her leg this time. The pain was intense. She tried to hide the pain but Po saw it and with that he said to Monkey "I'm taking her NOW." And with that Po sprinted off in the direction of the Palace at top speed with his injured friend cradled in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just wanted to say thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I know the battle scene was a bit short but there was a reason for it. well that and it was my first time writing a fight scene. The story continues taking an interesting twist in the next few chapters. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8**

As Po sprinted down the path all he could think about was getting Tigress back to the palace. Things like "My legs are getting tired" or "How much further is it?" didn't even register to him. Tigress was hurt, and all that mattered to him at that moment was getting her back to the Palace. With that in mind Po kept running, never slowing down except to dodge a villager or two. As he approached the center of town it was getting more crowded. "OUT OF THE WAY! DRAGON WARRIOR COMING THROUGH!" Po shouted, as the villagers scurried out of the way with looks of concern and confusion.

Po was coming up on the noodle shop when he noticed his dad standing outside wondering what the hubbub was about. "Po! What's going on!?" asked Mister Ping. "Talk Later Dad, gotta run!" Po yelled behind him as he passed the shop not skipping a beat. Tigress was still in pain but noticed they were now coming up on the Thousand Steps. She knew Po would have a hard time with them. "Po you should stop and rest…"she began only to realize that the panda wasn't slowing down. Po looked down at her with a look of determination. "I'm not letting these stupid stairs slow me down this time…" as Po held Tigress closer to his chest so as not to jar her injured leg unnecessarily. And without slowing down, Po began to ascend the stairs two at a time.

Tigress was astounded. Po usually got winded after the first hundred steps or so yet here he had cleared the first half of the stairs in no time flat. _**Where did he get this much stamina from?**_ Tigress thought to herself, as she winced in pain, yet again. Po noticed and looked at Tigress with a look of pure concern as he slowed slightly to reposition her to make her more comfortable. "Sorry Tigress I'll be more careful, I swear it!" Po said as he continued climbing the stairs. They had almost reached the top and Tigress couldn't wait. "Po…" She started. "How did you build up so much stamina?" Po looked at her with his serious face again. "Later Tigress, I promise I'll try to explain it after we fix your leg." Po replied as they reached the palace gates.

Po kicked open the giant doors and immediately headed towards the barracks. Once Po passed the kitchen he made a right turn down the hall and began toward the palace infirmary. Once their Po laid Tigress down, positioning her leg so as to no cause her pain, then he went to fetch some hot water, some clean rags, medical wrappings and jar filled with a special paste that smelled real bad. As Po returned to tigress with his supplies he knelt down in front of Tigress and began to roll up her pant leg so as to be able to reach the entire injury. As Po rolled up the pant leg he saw the extent of Gor's damage to his friend. There was quite a bit of blood but Po couldn't see any bone fragments sticking out. _**Hopefully that's a sign that it's not completely broken **_Po thought to himself as he soaked a clean rag in the hot water and began to clean up Tigress's leg.

Tigress watched in silence as Po began to clean up her leg, being extra careful not to apply the slightest pain to her. _**How can someone who can turn into such a fierce and heartless warrior one moment become a kind and gentle caregiver the next? **_She thought to herself. As Po finished cleaning off all the blood he reached for the jar of that awful smelling paste. "Ugh... Po, what is that stuff!?" Tigress asked as she waved the aroma out of her face. "Viper showed me how to make this after I first got here…" Po told her. "I was getting beat up so much that she would apply this stuff to my injuries. It dulls the pain at first then kind of takes it away. I think she got sick of making it for me all the time which is why she showed me how to make it myself." As Po began to apply the paste with his bare paw, he was careful not to put too much pressure on Tigress's wound. Tigress winced at first but not from pain. Po looked up at her with a concerned face when Tigress said. "It doesn't hurt… it's just really cold." Po smiled, clearly the paste was doing its job, and he went back to work. After Po finished applying the paste he took the clean medical wraps and begun wrapping up Tigresses leg. Being careful enough not to apply too much pressure but also making sure the wraps were nice and secure.

Once Po finished he stood up and took the bloody rags over to the discard bin, he began to clean up his hands and put the supplies away. "So Po, when did you become such a physician?" Tigress inquired. Po turned around to face her and leaned up against the table. "Honestly, ever since Tai Lung." Po told her. "When Crane flew you guys back I wasn't able to help you at all. All I could do was stand there and watch as Shifu hit your nerve points." Tigress could tell there was more coming so she remained quiet. "So after our battle I started studying medical scrolls both from the hall of heroes and the village Library. Viper even showed me how to dress a wound properly and Crane told me about some medicinal herbs and plants that grow around the palace." Po looked at Tigress in the eye. "I decided that I wanted to be able to help my friends should they ever get hurt. Especially if Master Viper or Master Shifu weren't around I'd at least be able to do something for you guys." Satisfied with his answer he turned around and finished putting the materials away then walked over to Tigress.

"Okay…"Po started. You shouldn't put any weight on that leg for the rest of the day so I'll take you to your room to rest, then I'll go and make some dinner for everyone." Po started to pick her up again. "That's okay Po, Just hand me that crutch, I can get to my room myself." Tigress looked up to see Po's Face all solemn. "Tigress please… I've cleaned up your leg and dulled its pain, but you could still be seriously hurt. Please, let me take care of you…" Po pleaded as Tigress looked into his giant jade green eyes so full of concern for her, she conceded. *Sigh* "Fine, but just this once, and only because you look so damn pathetic." She smiled as Po gave her a warm smile in return and he began to lift her up in his arms holding her close again as he carried her down the hall to her room.

Upon reaching Tigress's room Po slid open the door with his foot and walked Tigress over to her bedroll and carefully set her down. "Be right back." as Po turned and ran across the hall to his own room returning with a big pillow in his hands. As Po knelt down next to Tigress he carefully placed her leg on the pillow to make her a bit more comfortable. "Alright..." Po started "I'm gonna go start dinner now. When the others get back I'll send Viper in to check your leg just to make sure I didn't miss something. If you need anything at all just holler and I'll come running." "Thank you Po." Tigress said as the Panda bowed to her and exited her room leaving the door opened just slightly, and Tigress alone with her thoughts.

**Well there you have it. I'll be interested to hear what you guys think but either way I'm continuing on with this direction. Next Chapter coming your way ASAP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Po had been in the kitchen standing over a hot pot of his vegetable noodle soup for about twenty minutes before the remaining members of the Furious Five returned. Viper was the first to make it into the kitchen. "Po, how's Tigress doing?" The snake asked with concern. "She's in her room resting…" Po began. "I cleaned her leg up and applied some of my special paste to her leg and wrapped it up, I don't think it's broken too badly, maybe fractured some, but I think you should go and take a look at it just to be safe." Po told her with conviction. Viper nodded and slithered past the kitchen toward her sister's room.

Minutes later Mantis, Crane, and Monkey arrived and sat around the table as Po continued to cook. Crane was the first to speak. "So how's Tigress Po?" Crane asked. "She's in her room resting right now; Viper just went to check in on her. I don't think her leg is broken but it's definitely fractured at the least." Po replied. "Oh…well that's a relief." Crane replied as Mantis jumped in. "Yeah but still, Hard to believe that Tigress was even able to get a leg fracture at all. Her body is like an iron tree for crying out loud. My legs hurt every time I try to kick her in training." Everyone nodded in agreement then went quiet again. Finally after a moment of silence with the only sound being Po's boiling pot of noodles, Monkey broke the silence.

"So Po, now that Tigress is going to be okay, tell us how you were able to do what you did to Gor?" Po stopped stirring the noodles and turned his attention to the ceiling. "Yeah what made that huge crater in the forest?" asked Crane. Po was silent at first then he said. "I did…I made that crater and killed Gor…" Silence fell over the kitchen again then mantis spoke nervously, "Heh heh…What'd ya do Po? Jump on him? Heh heh…" Po just turned his head toward mantis and said. "In a way… yeah…" Mantis went silent then Crane and Mantis's eyes shot wide open. WHAT!?" Mantis shouted. "Po come one I know your heavy…no offense…But even you couldn't make a crater like that just by jumping on the guy!" "Of course there's more to it guys but honestly, I'm not certain what happened… I need to talk with Master Shifu first before I can really explain it to anyone." Po then turned his attention to the soup which was almost ready. Monkey folded his arms then spoke. "Well whatever you did Po it sure worked…That "Spinning Yin-Yang Bodacious Strike" of yours sure is powerful." Po nodded in agreement. "Sure is a mouth full, I'll tell you that." Mantis quipped but quickly jumped back as Po glared at him. "Eeep!...Bbbut… clearly effective!" Mantis stammered, afraid Po would unleash a similar fate upon him.

Po returned to his cooking and filled Bowls for each of his friends and even set a spot for Viper. He then proceeded to pour Tigress a bowl, careful to give her extra vegies, and set the bowl onto a tray along with a small bowl of dumplings and cup of tea. Po knew she probably wouldn't eat all of this but he decided to spoil her a bit anyway. After all he still blamed himself for what happened to her. And he left the kitchen with the tray heading to Tigress's room.

**With Tigress….**

Once Po had left Tigress alone she sat up straight, being careful with her leg, and dropped into a meditation state. Her thoughts swarmed her with the memories of recent events. How Gor crushed her leg how Po launched himself at Gor with his new attack, how Po ran her all the way back to the palace and insisted on taking such great care of her. Tigress just couldn't understand why Po went to so much trouble. Sure when she was younger and got hurt Shifu would patch her up but he never gave her any special treatment like Po did. He'd just turn the pain into another training lesson. But with Po, it was like he didn't want Tigress to ever get hurt. Which when she thought about it was total nonsense. She was a Kung Fu Master and Leader of the Furious Five, their lives were in constant danger. The idea that Po might want to shield her from constant harm was simply unrealistic. And yet he still cared for her, showing so much concern for her well being. She couldn't help but smile at that. After all, No one had ever cared for her like that her whole life.

Tigress was still thinking about Po when she heard a knock on her door. "Tigress, it's me, Viper…Can I come in?" "Of course…" Tigress replied as she straightened herself up shaking the thought of Po from her mind. The door opened and Viper slithered in stopping in front of Tigress's bedroll. How are you feeling?" Viper asked Tigress. "Like a helpless child…" Tigress told her. "Po wouldn't even let me walk to my room on my own…"As Tigress folded her arms across her chest. If there was one thing she wasn't good at, it was being a good patient. She hated being told she couldn't do something on her own. It made her feel weak. Yet still she made an exception for Po and that got Vipers attention. "Oh Tigress, He's just concerned for you, he even asked me to come and take a look at your leg…" Viper motioned with her head to Tigress's bandaged Leg. "May I?" Viper asked. Tigress nodded her approval and Viper began to undo Po's bandages commenting on the efficiency in which they were done up. Tigress agreed with her as Viper examined her leg.

The paste Po had used had hardened to form a sort of cast but Viper was still able to see what she needed to. After looking Tigress's leg over for a few Moments Viper spoke. "To be honest I think Po is right. The leg clearly isn't broken but I do believe it's fractured. You'll have to stay off it for at least a day or two." Tigress huffed. She was afraid Viper was going to say that. She hated being confined to her room, especially when it meant she'd be missing training. "Can I at least get around with a crutch or something?" Tigress pleaded. Viper thought for a moment. "Well I suppose that'd be okay as long as you don't put any weight on it. If you do it will take longer to heal." Then Viper went on. "Or you could just ask Po to carry you everywhere." Viper teased. Tigress's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a child Viper, I can get around by myself…"Tigress scowled at her sister. Viper continued. " Oh relax Tigress I was only teasing….You got to admit though, it has to be nice having Po pay so much attention to you…I mean no other guy ever has." Viper turned to Tigress looking for her response.

Tigress just sat there and stared at the floor. She couldn't put this off anymore, she had to talk to someone, and she trusted Viper would be the right person to talk to. "Viper, There's something I need to talk to you about." Viper looked confused. "Well sure Tigress, you can talk to me about anything, you know that, we're like sisters." That made Tigress smile and so she began to tell Viper everything that had happened with Po at the Peach Tree that morning. How he'd told her about how her dish was the only dish that was Po's secret ingredient soup. How when Po saw Tigress get hurt back in Gongmen city he got enraged. How he confessed he thought of her as his best friend and how he couldn't stand the idea of her getting hurt, what he learned about himself after he was shot into the river. How he ran her up the Thousand Steps without stopping or slowing down at all. And how carefull he was patching her up when only moments before he was a ruthless warrior. Once Tigress finished Viper was staring at her with a look of pure surprise. Then she asked. "He told you all that happened to him, Confessed he thinks of you as more than just a friend and insisted on carrying you to your room in his arms!?" Tigress nodded her head then Viper Squealed.

"Oh Tigress I'm so happy for you! You finally have someone who loves more than just like a sister!" Tigress nearly doubled over. "WHA!?...You think Po loves me!?" Tigress asked as she regained her composure. "Well of course!" Viper exclaimed "I mean the soup alone is a dead giveaway! I mean he almost never makes it unless it's a really special occasion. And the fact that he's told only you about what happened to him in his old village means that he trusts you completely. And then there's the way he avenged you today after you got hurt. From what you described he was only able to gain the strength to take down Gor because he was so angry that YOU got hurt." Viper paused to gauge Tigress's reaction. Tigress was very quiet for a moment, then she spoke in a soft voice. "If he has those feelings for me, then why doesn't he say anything?" Viper had an answer for that too. "Well Tigress, He probably doesn't want to ruin your guy's relationship. I mean no offense but if he were to just walk up and confess his feelings for you, you'd probably knock him down the Thousand Steps while saying something like "Relationships are a waste of time", or something."

Tigress had to admit Viper was probably right. Only one other person and ever walked up to her in her life time and confess their love and devotion to the great Tigress…she put that poor sap in the hospital for being such a pest. Tigress came back to reality as Viper continued. "He probably thinks that the best way to show you that he cares is to become a sort of wall around you, you know to keep you from getting hurt or something. Show you that it's okay to trust in people and that you can always lean on him. That's probably why he carried you so much today." Tigress had to admit Viper was pretty insightful…assuming that she was right at all and this wasn't all just pure speculation. "But how do I know for sure if that's how he really feels?" Tigress asked. Viper thought for a second. "Well Tigress I think before you ask THAT question, you need to ask yourself, do you feel the same way about Po? Otherwise asking how he feels about you, I mean how he REALLY feels about you, and not being able to return the favor, it's just cruel, Po doesn't deserve that. Honestly, I don't think anyone does."

Viper was right and Tigress knew it. She needed to figure out her own feelings for Po first before asking him for his. She needed to figure out if she thought of him as just a friend and comrade, or maybe something more. "Thanks Viper, oh and please keep this talk between us okay? The last thing I need is those idiots making a big deal about this and making cookie bets or something." Viper nodded in agreement. "No worries Tigress, I won't say a word, Master's honor" and with that Tigress bid her sister farewell and left Tigress to her thoughts.

**Hope you guys like the chapter. I'll try to have another one up later today for you guys. You've all been awesome and have inspired me to keep this story going. Don't forget to review and I'll see ya guys later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This next Chapter seemed to come relatively easy to me. hope that's a good thing. I'll be honest I didn't think I'd have a new chapter up so soon, but I guess that's what happens when you stay home sick and the cables out. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Po had just rounded the corner carrying Tigress's tray to her room as he saw Viper closing the door. When Po reached the snake he asked in a concerned voice. "So…what do you think?" Viper turned to him and smiled. "I think you were right the first time Po, I don't believe her leg is broken but it's definitely fractured. She'll need to keep off of it for a day or two but I think she could start using a crutch tomorrow." Po smile grew as he was glad he was right about Tigress's leg. It gave him confidence in his growing medicinal experiences. "That's good to hear." Po said "I'll be sure to draw her a bath tonight for in her room so she can wash. You'll help her if she needs it right?" Po asked. Viper turned to Po and said. "Of course Po, and that's very thoughtful of you." Viper then sniffed the soup in Po's hands. "Is that for Tigress?" "Sure is." Po replied. "I also left you a dish in the kitchen, the guys are eating now." "Then I'd better go join them." announced Viper as she slithered past Po and to the kitchen.

Po turned and continued on to Tigress's room. Once he reached her door he balanced the tray on one hand and was about to knock when her heard Tigress speak. "It's open Po, just come on in." Po wasn't surprised that she knew he was there. It was almost impossible to approach Tigress and not have her know you were there. Plus she had to have heard him talking to Viper just now anyway. So Po just slid the door open and stepped in. "I brought you some supper." Po announced as he brought the Tray over to Tigress who was still on the bedroll the way he left her. Po laid the tray of food in front of Tigress as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of chopsticks handing them to Tigress. "Thanks Po, it smells delicious." as she took the chopsticks from him and began eating. "No problem Tigress." Po said as he sat down cross legged in front of her.

Tigress finished more than half her soup and had two of the dumplings before finishing her tea. "Gosh Po that was delicious but I just can't eat anymore." Tigress felt bad that Po went to all the trouble and she couldn't even finish her meal for him. "No worries Tigress I'll just finish it for ya." And with that Po took the bowl from Tigress and slurped the bowl clean. "SLURP! Aaahh that's good stuff." As Po brought the bowl down from his face, Tigress noticed a noodle hanging off of his nose and couldn't help but snicker. "umm Po…you got something right here." As Tigress pointed to her nose. "Huh!?" Po asked as he looked at his nose and saw the noodle dangling there. "heh heh…oops" as he slurped the noodle up. Tigress couldn't help but smile, Po's manners were in a word. Gross. But it was one of those things that made Po who he was. Tigress was also pleased to see that Po was back to his old self again. Food tended to have a calming effect on the Panda bear.

As Po finished tossing the last dumpling into his mouth and swallowed it whole he began to clean up the dishes and stacked them on the tray. Then he turned to Tigress before leaving. "If you want Tigress I can draw you a hot bath and bring it to ya if you'd like to clean up." When Tigress gave Po a look of confusion Po quickly added. "Uh…Viper said she'd be willing to help you if you needed it…you know…because…well….yeah" as Po began to blush. Tigress saw it and quickly looked away. Then she thought about it and decided it'd be nice to wash all the dirt and dust off. "Actually Po, that sounds nice." as she turned to the panda. Po's face lit up again happy that he could be useful. "Alright, I'll draw you one after I clean up dinner, and I'll bring it right to you soon." And with that Po left Tigress to take the dishes back to the kitchen.

Once Po got back to the kitchen most of the others were already gone save for Viper who was just finishing up her own dinner. When she saw Po come in she greeted him. "Oh hey Po, dinner was delicious as always, how's Tigress doing?" Po turned to look at Viper once he set the tray down near the wash bin. "Thanks Viper, and she's doing alright. Once I finish doing these dishes I'm going to go and draw a bath for her." Viper slithered over to the panda as she set her own bowl down next to the others. "That's awful nice of you Po. Want some help with the dishes?" Viper offered with a smile. "Sure! You can dry, I'll wash." And with that the two masters set to work.

After about a moment of silence Viper spoke first. "Po, can I ask you something?" Po turned to Viper with a confused look on his face. "Sure Viper, what's up?" Viper turned to Po with a serious look on her face. "Well Po, I guess it's not really any of my business per say, but…you've been paying an aweful lot of attention to Tigress lately ever since Gongmen city. Plus she definitely has been more cheery lately." Viper paused a moment. "Well for Tigress anyway. Monkey told me what happened with Gor." Viper paused when Po turned his attention to the remaining dishes. "Yeah?" Po asked waiting for her to continue, so Viper went on. "He told me how you reacted when she got hurt…how angry you got, not just at Gor but how you shouted at Monkey too…" Po looked down at his feet when she mentioned Monkey. "Yeah I really should apologies to him. I let my anger cloud my focus a bit." Viper shook her head. "No Po that's not what I'm getting at, no one blames you for shouting at Monkey. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is…well…Po, do you have…Feelings for Tigress…?"

Viper stared at her friend as he continued to stare at the floor then he turned to her with a stern face. "Before I answer that Viper I need you to promise that what I say next stays between us…Not even Master Shifu can find out and certainly not Tigress." Po waited for Vipers response. It wasn't everyday he asked her to keep a secret from her foster sister, let alone their Master. After moments consideration Viper nodded that she understood and allowed Po to continue. Po took a deep breath and turned to Viper. "I wasn't going to say anything until I managed to sort it all out on my own…But ever since Gongmen city…I have started to see Tigress in a new way…" Po paused as he struggled to find the right words and Viper waited patiently.

"When I'm around Tigress…I feel like I can be…more than just the noodle kid from the Village. I feel like she makes me want to be…better. And not just for my own sake but for hers too." Viper listened intently as Po went on. "When I'm around her and she even smiles, if she ever smiles, I feel thrilled. When I see her upset, I feel miserable. I know she built some wall around her heart all her life but lately I feel like I want to replace it. I want to become strong enough to be her wall, to protect her heart so that she could let herself be happy." Viper stood there dumbstruck. Po clearly has been thinking about this for some time. Yet he continued. "And then, there are the times when I fail to do just that…protect her. When she took that cannon shot for me back in the harbor I felt so beside myself. When Gor crushed her leg today, my heart just sank Viper." As Po place his hand over his heart. Viper slithered closer to Po. "Oh Po…" and still the panda continued. "When Tigress got hurt today…I just…it's like something inside me just snapped…I felt so much rage and pain towards Gor that I wanted to make him pay." Po was shaking now and Viper wasn't sure what to do. Should she comfort him? What could she say? Then Po continued. "I was so mad, so angry at myself that I let Tigress get hurt. _How Could I let this happen?_ I asked myself and then…I unleashed all that rage for Gor, for myself, all into that attack…and now Gor is forever gone, which should be great except why do I still feel so…frustrated!?" Po was breathing hard now and still shaking...then he stopped. "Then I thought about it some and I realized something." Viper looked up at Po and asked. "What's that Po?" Then Po looked at her and said. "The only reason I was able to take Gor down was because I was so enraged by what he did to Tigress…and if her getting hurt is the only way I can be strong for her, then I don't want to be strong…but if I'm not strong how can I protect her!? So Yes Viper to answer your question I DO have feelings for Tigress, Hell I may even LOVE Tigress. But what's the point of it all if I can't be STRONG for her unless she gets hurt."

It was right then that Viper smacked Po across the face with her tail. Po was stunned. He never expected Viper to slap him like that. Then he began to realize why as he turned to her again. Viper was staring at him with a rather annoyed expression on her face after a moment she asked. "Feel better now?" it was an honest question but still had a bit of "venom" in the words. Po was rubbing his cheek with his right paw and replied. "Yeah… a bit…thanks Viper." Viper nodded then she spoke.

"Po, you're my friend, and you know I love you like a brother, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but honestly, you can be a real idiot sometimes." Po just stood there with a surprised look on his face. He was about to reply to the somewhat insult when he thought better against it. Viper was usually the upbeat member of the group, but making her angry was something NO one ever wanted to do. So instead he remained quiet and waited for her to speak. "Po I know you think that your strength came from the rage and fury that came when Tigress got hurt, But I don't think that's true!" Po found his voice. "Then why…"but Viper cut him off. "Because it wasn't any of those things that gave you strength Po…It was your LOVE for her!" Po stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Rage and furry aren't what make you strong Po it's your Love for Kung Fu, for your friends your family your home, and for Tigress." Viper continued. "Master Oogway once told me that there was no greater power in the universe than love. That once you have it you could not only move the tallest mountain, but could also hold the most fragile of snowflakes."

Po stood there and let her words sink in. Was she right? Could it be that his new strength came from Love? He thought back to the time back in the harbor. How when Tigress took that shot and what he felt for not only her, but how he was determined to keep Shen from taking China, his home. Then he thought about his earlier training. He tried to remember what he was thinking about when he had managed to master his new move. He'd been thinking about wanting to protect his home better, his friends, and Tigress. Then Po thought about what happened just hours ago...When Tigress got hurt. Sure he'd been outraged and at first Po thought it was simple as that. The he asked himself WHY he got so enraged…and he thought he had his answer. It was because Po loved Tigress, that those feelings were stirred. And he just couldn't stand the one person he…Loved, being in pain. His rage came from his Love for the Tiger…

As Po stood there coming to the realization, Viper watched intently as she could see the gears turning in the pandas head. Finally Po said spoke. "You know Viper…I think you might just be right… Maybe my power does come from Love. For my friends, family, my home…and….Tigress…" Po was shocked that he was even able to say that last part out loud. Viper had a big smile on her face. She was so happy that Po had finally figured it out. "Po this is so wonderful! You and Tigress are going to make the cutest couple ever!" Po's face went to one of shock and surprise which Viper found a bit odd. "Are you kidding me Viper!? I can't tell Tigress that I Love her, it'll ruin everything." Now Viper was the one who was confused. "What do you mean Po?"

Po took a deep breath and tried to explain himself. "Look, Tigress is amazing, I've had a crush on her since I was like fourteen years old, and now I have these feelings for her and that's great and all but I just can't tell Tigress the truth. Tigress is a proud, hard core warrior who has worked her entire life to get to where she is today. Somehow I don't think she would want to be in a relationship with anyone, let alone me…" As Po made a gesture to his big belly, then he continued. "Sure, we're great friends and I think she knows I care about her but if I was to tell her I love her, she'd probably just look at me and say _relationships are just a waste of time Po. _That or she'd kick me down the Thousand Steps…again. I don't want to ruin something I've spent so much time trying to build with her. And don't even get me started on Master Shifu. There's no way he'd approve of us being in a relationship."

Viper wanted to scream at Po saying he was being an idiot again but she knew he had a point. There was no way Shifu would approve and she herself wasn't a hundred percent sure of Tigress's own feelings. She sighed. "I guess you have a point Po, it's just so sad to see someone have such great feelings for someone else and not be able to act on it." Po shook his head in agreement. "I know but for now that's the way it has to be, I can accept that. And Viper this stays between us remember?" Viper looked up at Po. "Of course Po…" "Good." Po replied. "Well I'm gonna go get Tigress's bath drawn then take it to her." Po turned to Viper. "You gonna be around in case she needs something?" Viper nodded "Absolutely." Po nodded and headed for the door, stopping short and looking at Viper once more. "Thanks Viper…for everything." And with that Po headed for the supply closet to get the wash tub.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Po was walking down the hall towards the storage closet thinking about his talk with Viper. He'd finally figured out his feelings for Tigress, and it was nice to be able to finally talk to someone about it. He knew Viper would keep his secret. But he had to admit, he really wished he could tell Tigress his feelings, but like he told Viper, he just didn't want to ruin his relationship with her. As Po reached the closet he opened it and reached for the large tub and went to fill it up with hot water. He also grabbed a large towel and wash cloth for Tigress, even remembering soap which was odd, considering he never remembered it for himself.

As he made his way back down the hall carrying the large tub of hot water keeping careful not to spill it. He found himself wondering about a new dilemma. He still needed to talk to Shifu. Shifu had said that morning that he had wanted to speak with Po about something and now Po needed to inform him about the attack on the mill and Tigress's injury. Po sighed. "This is going to be a LONG night…" Po said to himself, as he reached Tigress's door. Po set down the tub and knocked on her door. "Tigress it's Po, I got your bath for you. "Come in Po." Came her reply as Po slid the door open he carefully carried the tub into the center of the room where he set it down. He then placed the towels down nearby and turned to Tigress.

She'd been sitting on her bedroll the same manner as he'd left her in when she looked up at the Panda and said. "Thank you Po." Po just smiled at her and gave her a nod. Then he turned to leave to give her privacy stopping short at her door turning back to look at her. "Is there anything else you need?" Po asked her. Tigress thought about it for a moment. She knew Po was just trying to be helpful, but it was still frustrating having him think she couldn't even give herself a bath on her own. But she hid her frustration for the panda's sake, and then she looked at Po and said. "No, I think I can manage by myself." Po nodded and said. "Well if you need anything Viper is just down the hall. I'm going to see if Master Shifu has returned and go tell him…what happened." Both Po and Tigress avoided each others gaze and the silence became awkward. After a moment Po spoke again. "Okay so I'm gonna go then. I'll be back for the wash tub later." As Po began to leave, Tigress said to him. "Thank you Po, for all your help…" Po smiled at her and closed her door as he left.

Tigress sat there for a moment imagining how Master Shifu was going to react to the events of the day. She then grabbed the wall behind her and used it to keep her balance as she tried to keep the weight off he injured leg. The paste had hardened completely now and was acting as a cast underneath the wrappings. There was still a strange tingling feeling in her leg as the paste was continuing to apply its healing properties. Tigress began to remove her training vest unlacing it from the top and working her way down. Once it was unfastened she threw the dirty vest into a basket where she kept her dirty clothes. She then made her way towards the tub hoping on her good leg while maintaining her perfect balance. Once she made it to the tub she pulled over the only stray chair that she kept at a table in her room and sat down. Using the chair Tigress carefully slid herself into the hot water slowly at first, careful to leave her one leg hang over the side so as not to get the paste wet. Po had done a good job getting the temperature just right. It wasn't too hot but it was also going to stay warm for a while allowing her to enjoy the bath.

Tigress reached for the soap and wash cloth that Po had brought her and began washing herself. After a few moments Tigress heard a knock at her door. She had been enjoying the bath so much she was completely unaware that someone was even at her door. "Tigress, it's me again…can I come in?" It was Viper coming in to check on her. Gods she hated feeling like a child who needed constant supervision. After a moment Tigress replied. "Come on in Viper."

Viper opened the door just enough to for her to get inside then she shut it. She then made her way over to Tigress. Tigress had continued washing herself not saying anything yet. It was Viper who spoke first. "I came by to see if there was anything you needed? " Tigress snarled lightly. "I'm not a Child Viper, Just because I'm hurt does not mean I am helpless!" Tigress turned to Viper only to see her with an annoyed look on her face. Viper sighed then said. "I know that Tigress, I was only checking to see if you wanted soap or a wash cloth. I thought maybe Po wouldn't have thought to get those." Tigress looked away, annoyed at herself for snapping at Viper. After all Viper only had Tigress's best interest at heart. They all did. Then Tigress turned to Viper and said. "I'm sorry Viper, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just so frustrated with this leg. I'll be happy to use that stupid crutch tomorrow. And Po actually remembered the soap." As Tigress showed her the bar turning her back to her sister and continued her washing.

There was a moment of silence before Viper broke it." Want me to grab you some clothes for when you're done?" Tigress turned to her and said "Actually if you'd bring me my red robe from my closet that'd be fine." Viper immediately slithered over to the closet and searched for the robe. Once she found it she brought it over. Tigress was just standing up using the sides of the tub to balance herself. Once she was standing on her one good leg she wrapped herself up in her towel and made her way over to the nearby chair she used earlier and began to dry off. Once she finished she reached for her robe which Viper handed her (**Okay gave it to her I forgot Viper has no hands**) and put it on tying it up with the sash. It was a simple evening robe with a similar vine pattern to that of her training vest.

Viper walked Tigress over to her bedroll and waited for Tigress to get comfortable and then said. "Feel better?" Tigress smiled at her and replied. "Yes, much better, it feels good to have all that dirt washed off." Then she glanced at her still bandaged leg. "Well mostly." Viper then said to Tigress. Now Tigress you need to be patient. Po will remove the hardened paste tomorrow morning and reapply it so that you heal quickly but you only need it for another day." Tigress was relieved to hear that she wouldn't have this stupid paste cast on very long but it still annoyed her that she was probably going to miss training tomorrow after Po spoke with Master Shifu.

Tigress's thoughts then went to an imaginary image of Po kneeling before the great master taking complete blame for the events that happened today when none of it was his fault. But knowing Po like she did, he would probably blame himself for her getting hurt. She smiled to herself completely forgetting Viper was still there until the snake spoke. "Thinking about Po?" Tigress blushed as she turned to Viper then she regained her composure. "Yes and no." The tiger responded. "I was just thinking about how Po will try to tell Master Shifu about what happened today." Viper nodded. "He'll probably take full blame for what happened." "Yeah…but he shouldn't" Tigress responded. "It was just as much my fault for being so careless." Viper replied. "Yeah but he still will, that's the kind of guy Po is. He'll take all sorts of punishment so _certain others_ won't have to." Tigress's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Viper stopped as she neared the door and turned to Tigress with a stern expression "You know exactly what I mean Tigress. You just need to figure out what you want out of all this and do something about it." And with that Viper left leaving Tigress to her thoughts knowing full well that she was right.

**A bit shorter than a few of my last chapters but sometimes that's okay to move the story forward. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Po's eyes were fixated on the floor as he knelt before his master waiting for him to speak. But all he heard was silence as Shifu stood before Po with his back to his pupil, deep in thought. Once Po had left the barracks he went in search of his Master to tell the red panda what happened earlier that day. After searching the garden, Sacred Peach Tree, and the training hall, Po went into the hall of heroes thinking his Master might be inside. He was right. Sitting in front of the reflecting pool underneath the great dragon statue which used to hold the Legendary Dragon Scroll; now sitting on a stand in Po's room, sat the old master meditating. Once Po entered the hall he approached his master and bowed with respect announcing his presence. "Master Shifu…" Shifu stood up and turned to face his pupil with a pleased smile upon his face. "Ah Po, you made it. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten to come and see me." To be honest Po did forget about his master wanting to speak with him. The morning just seemed like it was so long ago after the events that happened that day.

Po swallowed hard. Then he knelt before his master and spoke. "Before that master, there is something you need to know…something happened today…" Shifu put on his serious face as he waited for Po to tell him what happened. And so Po told him everything that happened earlier that day. How the Gong had sounded and how He Tigress and Monkey went to confront Gor and his minnions at the Village mill. How Tigress had gotten hurt, and how He had…finished… off Gor for good in his fit of rage using his new move. How he had carried Tigress alone all the way to the palace infirmary, and fixed up her leg. He told Shifu how he and Viper had the same diagnosis of Tigress's injuries and that Tigress was now resting in her chambers as he spoke.

Through it all Master Shifu had kept a serious face during Po's report of the day's events. When Po had finished speaking his Master just stared at the Panda for a moment then turned his back to Po as he dove deep into thought. Po remained kneeling in front of his Master an began to stare at the floor waiting for Shifu to speak. Finally, after what seemed to Po like for hours of silence the red panda sighed deeply and spoke. "You say that Gor is no longer a threat to this Valley or any other?" Po answered. "Yes Master, that's correct." Shifu continued. "And that you…stopped him with a new technique?" Po replied, "Yes Master." Shifu paused again then asked. "Po, is this new attack always so…destructive?" Po finally looked up to see his Master now facing him. "I don't think so master, I've only just started to really begin mastering it. I think the effect of it depends on how much Chi I put into it." Shifu stared at Po for a moment and asked "Did you use all of your Chi?" Po shook his head. "No, not all of it. But I did put a lot of chi into that move that time." Master Shifu nodded. "I see…well then Po, for the time being I don't want you to use this new move on a live opponent, that is to say, until you have a better understanding of how to manage your unusually large amount of Chi with it." Po nodded that he understood then Shifu paused and said. "Now, about Tigress…" but before Shifu could continue Po interrupted. "Master, I take full responsibility for what happened to Tigress today. If I had been able to reach her in time she wouldn't be in her current situation." Shifu stared at Po for a moment then spoke. "Po I realize you feel responsible for many people as the Dragon Warrior, your fellow masters are no exception, but you must understand, in our profession there will always be the danger that one of you, or all of you will get hurt, maybe even…killed, may the spirits forbid it. That is not something we can change. All we can do is try our best to prevent instances like this and prepare ourselves for anything should something indeed happen. Much like what you have been doing with your studying."

Shifu put on a smile as Po lifted his head to look at Shifu. Po was silent at first then he spoke. "I only wanted to be able to help my friends in case something was to happen, I wouldn't be useless like when the Five returned after fighting Tai Lung." Shifu replied, "And I am proud of you Po, to have shown such initiative, so much in fact that I went to gather this scroll for you." As Shifu handed Po a green scroll with a tree etched onto it. Po accepted the scroll then asked. "What is it Master?" as the panda studied the scroll. Shifu regarded the scroll. It is a very special scroll filled with many healing secrets. From forgotten acupuncture techniques, to ancient cures for deadly poisons and most importantly an ancient technique which only those with a large amount of Chi can ever hope to attempt. Master Oogway kept this in the Wu Dang temple for safe keeping and I believe you Po can put these techniques to good use." Po wasn't sure what to say. His Master was showing faith in his ability to help others not just by fighting or protecting but by healing too. Po brought his fist to his palm and bowed to his master. "Thank you master Shifu." Shifu nodded at Po then spoke again.

"Now, regarding Tigress. Will she be able to train tomorrow?" Po answered. "I don't think so master. Her leg was fractured in many spots, Viper and I believe she needs to rest for one maybe even two days before she can begin training again." Master Shifu sighed then said "Very well, though I must say, I feel we will be in for a rough two days. Tigress has never been the best patient when it comes to rest." Po had to laugh. "heh, yeah I know, but I'm hoping she can at least get through tomorrow. There is a chance that she'll be able to use her leg as early as tomorrow night. Shifu sighed. "Let us hope so." As Po began to stand up shifu caught his attention.

"Po there is one more thing I wish to speak to you about." Po faced his master with an questioning face. "What is it master?" Shifu took a deep breath before he spoke. "The others told me about what happened in Gongmen city…" Po knew instantly what his master was referring to. It was no surprise that the others had told him about Shen, and how he killed Po's family. Shifu continued speaking. "Po there are no words to express how sorry I am for your loss. But I wanted you to know that I am proud of you." Po looked at his master with a small smile as he continued. "I'm proud that you chose to not let your past define who you are, but rather who you choose to be today, and I couldn't be more proud of that." As Shifu said with a smile. Po bowed to his master again and said "Thank you Master Shifu, that means a lot." Shifu then said to Po." Well that will be all for tonight Dragon Warrior, I will see you first thing in the morning for training." "Yes Master." As Po bowed yet again and left the Hall of Heroes with his new scroll in hand and a smile on his face.

**Okay! another Chapter down! You guys have been great! Thanks for all the great reviews so far! So how about the scroll? wonder what kind of secrets it will hold? Well stay tuned and we'll see! Many of you have been saying that you want Po and Tigress to get together and without revealing too much I will put your minds at ease. It will happen, and I've got a great way to bring it about I think, though it will still take a few chapters so be patient and I promise I won't disappoint! Don't forget to Review! and again Thanks for reading!**

**-Pandafan91**


	13. Chapter 13

**PHEW! Four chapters in one day! Man that was fun! I don't think I've ever had so much fun on a sick day before! but sadly that means I probably won't be releasing four chapters at once again for a while. sorry. Anyway got another chapter for you though, so read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Po walked into the barracks stopping in the kitchen for some almond cookies to snack on as he made his way toward the sleeping quarters. He noticed that all of the other masters rooms were dark, a sure sign that they were asleep by now. Po hadn't realized how late it had gotten talking with Master Shifu. As he reached his room he noticed Tigress's room was still lit. Then Po remembered that he said he'd be right back to get the wash tub. "Oh right." Po said to himself as he placed his new scroll into his back pocket and walked up to Tigress's door.

Po knocked softly not wanting to wake the others when he heard Tigress ask "who's there?" Po slid the door open enough to stick his head in and say. "Tigress it's me, you still need me to get that washtub out of here?" as he looked at Tigress leaning up on her bedroll reading a scroll of sorts. It was then Po noticed her in the red robe. He'd never seen her in anything other than her training vest and pants. She looked really good. Tigress spoke then. "I was beginning to think that you forgot. Have you been with Shifu this whole time?" Po then turned his head so he wouldn't stare and started walking to the washtub. "Yeah I was telling him about today and after wards he had something he wanted to say to me, and I guess we lost track of time" at this time Po grabbed the washtub and lifted it up being careful not to spill any of the water. "He also knows you won't be joining us for training tomorrow." Tigress huffed at this. If there was one thing she hated it was being told that she couldn't train. Po started for the door but stopped short and turned his head to Tigress. "Anything you need before I call it a night?" It was then Tigress noticed the scroll in Po's pocket. "What's that you got in your pocket Po? It doesn't look like a doll this time." She said with a sly smile. Po blushed a bit then retorted "For your information, Shifu gave this to me. It's supposed to have some ancient healing techniques in it, figured I'd do a little light reading tonight before I turn in."

Tigress nodded and then said. "Well if you find something that can fix my leg faster than your awful smelling paste, you be sure to let me know panda." She said as she smiled Po smiled too and said. "You'll be the first to know Tigress. Good night." "Good night Po." Po then left the room and Tigress rolled up her scroll and put it to the side. She then adjusted her leg so it would be comfortable and settled into sleep with a smile of her face.

After Po dumped the cold bath water outside, he put the washtub back into the storage closet and went to his own room. Po lit a candle using a match from his match box and went over to a table he had set up against the wall of the room. The moonlight shined through his rice paper wall a bit and he liked the way the glow helped him see at night but it just wasn't enough light to read an old scroll. As Po untied the binding to the scroll he examined the tree insignia on it. Where had he'd seen that tree before? Po pushed the thought aside and unrolled the scroll.

Turns out this scroll held quite a bit of information in it. As Po read the scroll he learned about some acupuncture techniques one in particular that could literally cease all pain on an individual's body, located near the brain. The reason why it should never be used regularly being that even though one wouldn't feel pain damage could still be done to the body. Po found it a useful form of anesthetic. The scroll also held secrets too many medicines. From antidotes to the most potent poisons, to a stronger version of Po's healing paste he'd used for Tigress's leg. He'd considered making some until he stumbled upon something that caught his eye.

It was a section of the scroll that mentioned the healing power of Chi… Po had remembered how Shifu mentioned a technique for those with an unusually large amount of Chi. He'd known for a while now that among all of the masters at the Palace Po had the largest reserve Chi, and Master Shifu had even said once that it had great potential. So Po continued reading. The scroll showed techniques for how to use one's own Chi to recover from injuries using the Chi from within and channeling it to the source of the injury. Po couldn't contain his excitement. He had to try this out. Po read over the instructions. Apparently this was going to take incredible Chi control. Po thought about how he focused his Chi to destroy the boulder Gor had thrown at him and used that as a starting point.

Po grabbed a dagger from his wall of trophies and began to make a cut down the palm of his paw. Po winced in Pain but didn't make a sound. He then focused on the scroll reading over the instructions. Once he felt he had the idea he began to concentrate. Po focused and found his center the source of his Chi, and he began to direct it toward his hand. Keeping control of his Chi was proving to be a struggle but none the less he kept his focus. Soon he could feel his Chi approaching his wound and he began to apply more force. The idea was to treat his Chi like a needle and thread and have your Chi accelerate the healing process. As Po continued he noticed a light bluish glow emanating from his hand. It was the glow of his Chi. this sometimes happened when he applied his Chi to his attacks and now it was happening along the cut he'd just made. But as the cut was beginning to heal and the wound was beginning to close, the glow from his chi was getting dimer until the cut sealed completely and the glow was gone.

Po gasped as not only was he surprised that he managed to do it at all let alone on his first try, but it had also taken more out of him than he'd hoped. He then read the scroll again and learned that if one forced the Chi too much they would expend much unnecessary energy and it could end up being fatal. Po decided to try it again, but this time instead of trying to finish quickly, he would take his time. He cut his paw again, and found his center and focused on controlling his Chi. He was finding it a bit easier this time around. As his Chi reached the wound Po began to heal the damage to his hand again. There was still a light glow coming from his hand but it wasn't as bright as before. Po focused as he watched his skin come back together and seal. After a minuet Po relaxed and looked at his hands. It was again good as new, but this time he didn't feel as winded like the first time. Control really was key here with this technique. Once Po felt he had it memorized he continued to read the scroll. He was amazed at what he read until he came to a technique that made him stop...again.

It was a technique that would allow Po to use his Chi to heal "others" wounds and injuries. Po couldn't believe it. He found the ultimate way to assist his comrades, by using his Chi to heal them. Po read through the technique. Apparently by using his Chi as an extension of his own hands he could push his Chi into another persons wound and use it to heal their own injury much like with the earlier technique. Po had a thought then and continued reading. As he read he found what he was looking for. This technique could be used on injuries one couldn't even see, like a fractured bone for instance. Po's smile grew from ear to ear. He was going to be able fix Tigress's leg even sooner than anticipated. Po immediately began reading over the scroll a second time, and then a third, and a fourth. Until he felt like he could quote the scroll word for word. Po looked at the moon in the sky and judged that based on its position he'd have about 3 and a half hours of sleep before the morning gong sounded.

Po blew out his candle and placed his new scroll in a place of honor next to his dragon scroll on top of a trophy case on the far side of the room. Po then climbed into his bed and closed his eyes and sleep overtook him immediately.

**Well there you have it! another chapter down! Could possibly have another one up as early as tonight.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well it's practically midnight and I just finished up the latest Chapter. See!? Told you I'd have it up for you guys!**** Glad you guys are liking the story so far. so with out further ado I present CHAPTER 14!**

**Chapter 14**

Po woke up about two and a half hours later to his stomach rumbling. He sat up and rested his paw on his belly as it roared again demanding some food. Po chuckled "Okay, okay, I hear ya." And with that Po quietly opened his door and headed for the kitchen. Once inside Po grabbed a bowl of left over noodles and two bean buns and he ate quickly. It was odd. He hadn't felt this hungry this early for such a long time. Probably since before he was named Dragon Warrior. It was extra weird because he had only just eaten dinner last night, and had those almond cookies too. Regardless he finished his meal and felt better.

After he cleaned up his mess he looked to the sky and was beginning to see the first signs that dawn was approaching. He figured he had about forty minutes before the gong sounded. He was tired but then he remembered only hours before about reading the scroll and learning about healing others with his Chi. Suddenly he wasn't worried about being tired anymore but rather fully awake as he headed back down the hall. Po stopped outside Tigress's door and knocked quietly whispering "Tigress… are you awake?" there was a moment of silence before the door opened and Tigress stood on the other end with her crutch in hand. Po noticed that she was in her normal training vest and pants this morning unlike the silk robe she was in last night. She whispered "Po? What are you doing up early?" Po was about to respond when Tigress snapped at him. "If you've come to make sure I can get dressed on my own as you can see I'm more than capable of managing!" Po was a bit taken aback and a bit hurt but he quickly just shook it off and smirked at her. Then he said in a cocky attitude. "Good for you Tigress, but that's not why I'm here. I just stopped by to see if you wanted me to make it so you could train today that's all…but if you don't want any help then I guess….WOAH!?" as Tigress reached for Po yanking him through her door closing it immediately and turning on him still grabbing her crutch.

She then asked him in a questioning tone yet still with a bit of desperation in her voice. "What do you mean you can make it so I can train today? If you could do that why didn't you fix my leg last night?" She said accusingly. Po rolled over from his stomach and rubbed his face. "Because, I didn't learn how until last night Tigress. It was in the scroll Shifu gave me. I was up most of the night studying and practicing how to use it on myself, see?" as Po showed her his paws that although were healed still showed evidence that there were once cuts there. Tigress stared in awe. Po claimed these cuts were made only a few hours ago yet they looked like they were old scars now.

Tigress then took her attention from his paws and looked at Po. "And you think you can fix my leg the same way?" Po smiled wide and nodded. "Yup I know I can." Tigress smiled and said "Okay, so what do we need?" Po stood up and walked her over to her bedroll. "Nothing, that's the beauty of it, I already got what we need as he placed his paw over his chest. As he sat Tigress down he began rolling her pant leg up and unwrapping her leg. "I don't understand Po…" Po's smile beamed at her as he spoke. "It's my Chi Tigress. I'm going to fix your leg with my Chi." Tigress just stared at him and asked "But how…" But Po silenced her as he struck her leg not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to shatter the dry paste. "Tigress do you trust me?"

It was an honest question as they both looked at each other and Tigress pondered his question. Among all of the warriors at the Jade Palace Po, despite his momentary awkwardness was probably the one she would want most by her side in a fight. He was also the only one around who wasn't afraid to tell Tigress how it really was. Most others were afraid of Tigress and never wanted to upset or offend her. But Po challenged her and was never afraid to tell her what was on his mind whether to correct her or just to add his own opinion depending on whether he felt he was right or wrong, he never backed down to her. He saw her as an equal and she saw him the same way and thought there was no one she would rather have standing by her side in any scenario. Then there was the way he fought for her mere hours ago. how he rushed her to the palace. and how he practically bore his soul to her at the peach tree. So yes she trusted Po and told him just that. "I trust you Po…" Po smiled and positioned himself to get comfortable.

"Okay I'm going to take my time here to make sure I get this right." Tigress forced a laugh and said. "I should hope so." As Po placed his hands over her exposed leg and began concentrating. After a moment passed with nothing happening Tigress asked in an unimpressed tone. "Shouldn't something be happening?" Po frowned and said to her without opening his eyes. "Patience Tigress this takes a ton of focus." So Tigress folded her arms and remained silent. After another moment something did begin to happen. Po's hands began to glow a soft blueish glow and then Tigress felt something enter through her skin. "Po what's!?" But Po interrupted her"It's okay Tigress, that's my Chi, this is supposed to happen now hush and Trust me." Even though Tigress knew he wasn't looking she nodded her head and relaxed.

Po could feel Tigress relaxing as he was spreading his Chi throughout her leg. "That's it, if you relax this will go much smoother." Tigress relaxed a bit more and Po continued. Po was using his Chi like extensions of his mind as he prodded and examined every inch of Tigress's leg. Po dove through muscle so thick and hard from years of training until finally he found the first thing he was looking for. Po could sense with his Chi the first fracture in Tigress's leg and immediately he began focusing his Chi to repair the damage. Tigress could feel something happening again so she risked a question hoping not to break Po's concentration. "Po what are you doing right now?" Po didn't answer right away but he did answer. "I'm repairing the first fracture in your leg" Tigress couldn't believe it Po was actually fixing her fractured leg with his Chi! She remained quiet until she saw Po release a deep breath. "Phew first one fixed now for the next one." As Po began to slowly move his hands up Tigress's leg stopping just under her knee cap. "Here." Po declared as his Palms began to glow brighter again. Po's Chi was diving through her muscle again and Tigress tried her best to remain still but it was difficult. Po's Chis being inside her leg even though it was to help her felt like an invasion. THIS was why he asked her if she trusted him. He knew she would feel this way. But still she let him continue.

Po had found what he was looking for. The second fracture this one was a bit bigger and deeper that the first one. But nonetheless he pushed forward. He was beginning to get a bit tired. He was doing his best to not expend more Chi than he needed but He guessed he still needed practice. After he finished fusing her bone back together Po did a quick scan of Tigresses Leg making sure he didn't miss something. turns out there were three more fractures all significantly smaller ones and the process continued. After the last fracture was fused he then ceased using his Chi and collapsed onto his hands and knees. Gasping for breath.

"PO! Tigress asked as she leaped from her bedroll to his side. "Po are you alright!?" Po was still breathing hard. "Yeah….huff huff….guess…I need….more practice…" He said between breaths. Then Tigress asked him "Did it work?" Then Po sat up and looked her over. Then he spoke "You tell me." As he nodded his head toward her leg. Tigress noticed just the that she literally leaped to his side. She stood up and put weight on her leg. No pain. She jumped up and down. Still no pain. Then she did a few kicks in the air and smiled "It worked! Po you did it! You fixed my leg." As she tackled the panda to the ground. "Ow Tigress that hurts…." She got up and immediately helped him up. "Sorry Po, I don't know what came over me." As the panda stumbled forward. "Are you going to be okay?" Tigress asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah" Po replied "But man am I hungry again…." Tigress just rolled her eyes and went over to her table and tossed him an apple. Po quickly scarfed it down core and all. "Thanks Tigress. That technique really takes it out of me"

Tigress sat down next to Po and asked him "how does it affect you so much?" Po thought about it for a moment then he answered. "You know how when we train we're constantly using our chi even when we don't realize it?" Tigress nodded. "Well this is like that except you're using only your Chi! It's like running up and down a mountain in ten minutes flat." Then he corrected himself "Well, me running up and down a mountain in ten minutes flat." Tigress couldn't help but smile then she asked again "You're sure you're going to be okay?" Po smiled and nodded his head "I'll be fine now that I ate something." As he got up and bounced up and down. "See? Good as new"

Just then the morning gong sounded and out of reaction the two warriors rushed the door and both emerged from Tigress's room saying "Good Morning Master!" standing side by side. They noticed that everyone was staring at them in the hallway. Crane's mouth had dropped along with Monkeys and mantises. Even Master Shifu had a look of shock mixed with a bit of rage and confusion. And then, almost immediately they both realized how there sudden emergence from Tigress's bedroom together must have looked like to the others. It was Viper who spoke first. "Um Po…what were you doing in Tigress's room?" Then Shifu spoke with an annoyed tone. "Yes Po, What were you doing in Tigress's room!?" Po was beginning to sweat. They all had the completely wrong idea. Mantis then spoke up "I bet I know what happened heh heh" but was quickly silenced with a Death Glare from Shifu.

Po began to stutter. "Well you see, ummm….we were just uh….well…" Po was freaking out and Tigress knew it. He was completely caught off guard and couldn't even think straight, plus he seemed like he might still be a little winded from just fixing her leg, so she came to his rescue. "Po came to me this morning with a way to fix my leg."

Everyone turned their attention to Tigress as if Just noticing she was there. Viper spoke again. "Tigress!? How are you on your feet? And what do you mean Po fixed your leg!? What's going on!?" Master Shifu now relaxed his face and turned to Tigress. "You say Po fixed your fractured leg?" Tigress nodded "Yes master, it was truly remarkable. I've never seen such ancient techniques performed like that." Mantis spoke up next "What technique?" Everyone was staring at Po again then Master Shifu addressed him. "Po how much of that scroll did you read last night?" Po turned to his master and replied. "Well, quite a bit I guess. Maybe like a little more than half of it." Shifu's eyes went wide. Then he noticed the bags under Po's eyes. "Did you even sleep at all last night?" Po replied "A couple of hour's maybe. You know after I practiced some new healing techniques on myself." As Po showed Shifu his palms the red Panda couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Po, are these fresh wounds?" Shifu asked him. By now everyone was gathered around Po to see the scars on his hands. Po answered. "Yeah I made the cuts last night to practice healing my own wounds with my Chi." That was what Shifu was looking for. "So you used your Chi to heal your wounds?" Po nodded his head. "And you used the same technique on Tigress's leg?" Po shook his head and said. "That's right master." Then Shifu bore his eyes into Po's "And what happened as a result Po?" Po looked at his master. "Tigress's leg is fixed. Her leg isn't fractured anymore." Then Shifu said. "I meant to you Po. What happened to you as a result of healing Tigress." Po had a feeling that Shifu knew what was happening to him So he decided to come clean. "To be honest I felt tired afterwards. I mean I had to catch my breath a bit but otherwise mostly tired and a bit hungry." Shifu seemed surprise by Po's response. Then he asked. "You mean you didn't pass out? Collapse? Regurgitate?" Po looked at him with a confused look. "Noooo. Should I have?" Shifu was silent. Could Po really have such control of his Chi? Or does he just have such an unusually large amount of it? Then Shifu spoke, "Po before you attempt this new technique on someone else I'd like to observe you personally attempt it on your own body.

Po just looked at his master and said "Okay, sure Shifu, when?" Then Shifu grinned. "Right now."

**Okay that last line I totally pictured Shifu's face like in the first KFP movie when He was saying "Let's get Started" The first morning Po had training with the Five.**

**Don't forget to review and I'll get another Chapter up ASAP!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Ummmm Master…. Is this really necessary?" Po asked nervously as he stood before the Five who all had shuriken in their hands. Or in Vipers case her tail, in ready stances. Shifu answered, "Yes it is Dragon Warrior, Although I am curious to see your new skill, I am also your master and therefore never one to waste an opportunity for you to train." Po swallowed "Rrr…right…" Shifu then continued. "The Five wil throw shuriken at you for three minutes. Dodge them if you can but I think you may find that a bit…difficult." Shifu motioned to Po's belly. Po just frowned and Tigress couldn't help but smirk. Then Shifu went on. "However Dragon warrior I am a fair master and will make you a deal." Po perked up at this, the Five also appeared curious. "If you manage to get through the next three minutes without shouting out in pain even once, Then I will give the rest of the morning to you after you fix your wounds." Po's eyes widened The morning off? He could use that time to catch a good nap! Po's face went to one of pure determination. He was so gonna pass Shifu's test . But first Po made to scratch his forehead and while he scratched it he secretly touched the nerve points connecting his pain nerves to his brain. Po tested it out to see if he got it right by brushing his arm. Nothing. He couldn't feel anything. Then Po thought to himself _**This must be how Tigress, well, doesn't feel.**_ As Po got into his ready stance. The five also got ready waiting for Shifu's signal. A moment passed. Then Shifu raised his hand and snapped his fingers.** SNAP**.

The five scattered, surrounding Po and let the shuriken fly. At first Po would sidestep out of the way only to walk into a shuriken slicing his arm from Mantis. Po waited for pain to come but it never did. He had hit the right nerve point after all. Po put on a "bring it" face as the Five continued there assault. The throwing stars were coming in all directions, slicing Po on his arms, legs, belly back. Finally Po thought about how Tigress blocked flaming arrows back in Gongmen city and started to redirect the shuriken. Using his palms he started to redirect the incoming shuriken knocking them to the side. Tigress recognized the technique as her own and a sly smile came over her face. Po then began his dodging routine again when Tigress saw an opening and let six shuriken fly. Po saw them coming but had no time to dodge so he deflected only to have one of the stars stick into his palm and come out the back side of his paw. Po winced at the sight of the wound and could only imagine how much it was actually hurting him. Everyone stopped and stared at the panda waiting for the screams of pain to come. But when none came they were merely stunned. Even Master Shifu seemed impressed with Po's Tolerance.

As Po dislodged the last ninja star the wound began to gush. He turned to his master with a pained expression on his face because he knew he had to show he was at least feeling something. "Can we stop now please!?" Shifu nodded his head and snapped his fingers and the Five immediately rushed to Po's side shouting apologies to him and asking if they could help but Shifu silenced them all. As everyone turned to their master Po pressed his pressure point on his forehead again and braced himself for the pain. And like he knew it would it washed over him like a tidal wave. The Pain was so intense from the dozens of cuts and stab wounds he endured and most of all coming from his now gushing hand, which he now tried to stop the bleeding with his other paw. But Po refused to scream out in pain but he knew his face would betray him.

Shifu approached Po with a worried look and asked him. "Panda, do you think you can heal yourself?" Po was still thriving in pain but with a struggled response trying not to shout he replied. "I…think so…Master." And with that Shifu nodded for him to start right away. Po sat down and crossed his legs looking himself over still thriving in pain trying to figure out where to start. Looking at himself he decided to stop the other cuts and slashes from bleeding before he spent time fixing the hole in his hand to try and conserve as much blood as possible so he got to work.

Shifu and the others gasped, as they saw Po channel his Chi to his wounds as each cut and slash began to glow. The five have only seen Chi manifested whenever Master Shifu Channel it into a strike and it was only for a brief second. Everyone's jaw had dropped save for Tigress, She had witnessed Po's technique only an hour ago, yet she still watched in amazement as Po's wounds slowly began to close and seal. Leaving behind only the slightest signs that there were maybe a scratch there before.

When Po finished the majority of the cuts he turned his Chi to his hand. This was going to be difficult as he had never repaired a hole in his body before. But after a deep breath he set to work and a bright glow appeared literally in his hand. Using his Chi as an extension of himself to repair the skin from the back of his paw. He then moved on to stitching the torn muscles in his hands this took considerable time as muscle was on a whole other level from skin. Once he finished the muscle he sealed the padding on his paw and gasped for breath. Then he looked up at the others.

Everyone was stunned at what they had just seen. Even Master Shifu seemed to be at a loss for words. But he shook his head and regained his composure. "Panda, do you realize you have mastered something that has taken even the most revered master's years to accomplish in a matter of hours?" Po looked at his master with a quizzical look. "Really? I thought it was kind of easy. The way the scroll read it made it sound like Chi control was really difficult but I've never had a problem with it." Shifu's eyes widened "What do you mean you've never had a problem with it?" Po relaxed as he explained how he uses his Chi when he uses his "Spinning Yin-Yang Bodacious Strike" as a barrier around his body to protect him from getting hurt, and how he focuses his Chi into his fist to break incoming projectiles like Shifu taught him.

"Incredible…" was all Shifu could say. "You seem to have quite a large reserve of Chi Po. I must say I'm impressed." Po smiled "Thanks Master Shifu." And although he was still sitting Po bowed to his Master in respect. After a moment Po then asked. "Sooo…can I still have the morning to sleep?" Master Shifu and the others chuckled. Po didn't quite get it and was frowning "What!?" Shifu then started. "Well I suppose you did not make a sound while you were being a moving target. However you did not last the full three minutes so I leave it to you Panda. You can either go sleep now and face a training twice as intense with no breaks afterwards or, you can stay and we can resume our normal training."

Po just frowned, but after thinking about it he decided to just go through the training and he would go to bed early that night. So the warriors resumed their morning training in the training hall. Mantis was making his way through the gauntlet of wooden warriors. Monkey was swinging off the rings hanging through the ceiling. Viper was dodging flames in the corner and Crane was balancing on the jade tortoise shell deflecting incoming arrows. Meanwhile off to the side Po was sparing with Tigress as master Shifu observed them. Shifu often paired Po and Tigress together as opponents because of their similar body structure and to be honest their fighting styles seemed to complement each others. Po's style the "Panda style" was a combination of all five masters styles; Tiger, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, and Viper, giving him a seemingly endless supply of combinations and forms. A suitable challenge for Tigress.

Tigress went for a double palm strike as Po countered with his "Iron Belly" Technique launching Tigress into the rafters. Tigress quickly grabbed a beam and swung herself around and into a flying kick aimed directly at Po. But Po was ready as Tigress got closer Po grabbed her leg using her momentum against her to spin her around as he threw her into the stuffed dummy propping open the door. As Tigress got up she let a low growl escape, it wasn't menacing but a warning, and began to charge Po just as he got into a ready stance.

Tigress let a flurry of punches and kicks while Po either blocked or dodged. As Shifu watched them train he couldn't help but feel a bit of Pride towards his students. Po who had only arrived at the palace just over a year ago was going toe to claw with his top student. A truly remarkable feat. And Tigress who was once the most feared and most powerful of his students had found an equal. Today her fists weren't fueled by anger or discipline but rather something else. Po seemed to bring out a "brighter" side of Tigress one Shifu had not noticed in a long time. Instead of faces of pure concentration and snarls Shifu observed grins and smirks. Where with Po it used to be constant distractions and talking but now there was concentration and focus. These two warriors seemed to bring out the best in each other, and although they were in the middle of an intense sparing match their movements were almost like watching a dance performance. So skilled and fluent with such careful precision Shifu couldn't help but be proud. They looked good together, perhaps in more ways in one.

Shifu was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Tigress get pinned down by Po. As Tigress struggled to get free Po just laid there waiting for her to concede. After a moment Tigress huffed and said. "Fine Panda, the round goes to you." Po cheered going "Alright!" as he moved to help Tigress to her feet. Tigress accepted his paw with a smile and the two friends bowed to one another. Then Shifu announced "That's enough for Morning training, you may break for lunch." His students bowed and all said "Thank you Master" and they all turned to exit the training hall. All except for Po he stayed behind with Master Shifu whispering something. Tigress noticed this and stopped at the door and waited for Po. After a moment Shifu got a surprised look and asked "Are you sure Po?" The Panda nodded. After Shifu took a moment to think it over he nodded to Po and said "Fine Po, but only because it's for her. Be back in three hours' time assuming all goes well that is." Po smiled and said "Thank you Master." Bowing as he turned around to meet Tigress at the door. "What was that about?" Tigress asked him with a raised eyebrow?" Po grinned and replied "Oh nothing." Using a tone that clearly meant something as the two friends exited the training hall together.

** So let me just clarify something here. When Po is using his Chi to heal his own wounds it doesn't drain him quite as much as it does when he is healing others. The whole process of transferring his Chi to someone else is what puts the extra strain on his body. just wanted to clarify.**

**By the way what do you think Po was asking Shifu just now? guess we'll find out in the next Chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**So I stated writing this chapter and the words kinda just flowed onto the blank page here. I could have easily broken it into two separate chapters but decided against it. Hope I did an okay job. This chapter kinda takes the appearance of a one shot but still plays a decent part in the whole story so I hope you enjoy and aren't too disappointed.**

**Chapter 16**

As the masters were heading back over to the barracks for lunch Po and Tigress had lagged behind a bit. Once they cleared the training arena and were approaching the Palace gates Po put a hand on Tigress's shoulder to stop her. Tigress turned around with a questioning look on her face only to see Po with a stupid grin on his. "So, Tigress, I was wondering. Do you want to go into the village to grab some lunch?" Tigress's eyes widened. Did Po just seriously ask Tigress out on a Lunch date? Tigress's reaction must not have been what Po was hoping for cause his smile was quickly replaced with a small frown. "I mean if you don't want to that's fine I guess, but my dad has a new spicy noodle recipe and I know you like spicy foods, so…I just thought maybe…forget it." As Po began to walk away Tigress stopped him and said. "Po wait, I'm sorry, I was just…distracted." Tigress quickly regained her composure as the panda turned around with a look of hope in his eyes. Tigress smiled and finally said. "Sure Po, I'd love to."

As the two were heading down the stairs to the village a thought occurred to Tigress. "Po, how did you know I liked spicy food?" Po chuckled to himself making Tigress raise an eyebrow in confusion wondering what was funny. "Well a few weeks ago back when we were still in Gongmen city helping with the repairs, I noticed you standing near a noodle bar eating some soup." Tigress recalled that day. The soup was extra spicy and really good. "Anyway, after you left I walked up to the owner and asked him what you were eating. He told me you were having some spicy won ton soup extra spicy. How come you never told me you liked spicy food? I know all sorts of good recipes." Tigress just blushed a bit. It was true Po was an amazing cook in himself and he could have probably made her and amazing dish if she just asked him. Tigress finally replied. "I never really thought about it much Po. Yes, I like spicy food but I guess I just never thought about sharing it." Po just nodded his head as the two reached the bottom of the stairs continuing their way to Mr. Pings.

Along the way they passed many villagers who greeted the two warriors and even some children who were excited to meet the Dragon Warrior and the leader of the Furious Five. Tigress even noticed a couple of women whispering together while looking in their direction. Though Tigress couldn't hear what they were discussing. Finally the two reached Mr. Pings noodle shop and entered the courtyard. The Place was packed with customers as it was the lunch rush and Po could see his dad over the counter talking with multiple customers. Upon entering the restaurant the customers turned and gasped saying things like _**Oh it's the Dragon Warrior**_, and _**Is that Master Tigress!?**_ Mr. Ping looked up and saw his son walk in and a big smile formed as he spoke over the crowd. "Oh Po! So glad you made it! And you too Master Tigress! Your table is ready right over there please have a seat." Mr. Ping indicated a table off to the right as the two warriors walked over to sit down. Tigress couldn't help but find it a bit odd that Mr. Ping somehow knew they were coming but perhaps she was simply over thinking things.

As the two warriors sat down Mr. Ping walked over and greeted the two. "So how are you kids doing today?" Po smiled "Doing great dad." Tigress nodded and replied "Very well Mr. Ping, Thank you." "That's good, so, what can I get for you two?" Mr. Ping asked as he pulled out his quill and paper. Po answered. "Actually dad, we were hoping to have some of your new _Spicy Tigress noodles_." Po turned to Tigress with a grin as he saw just what he was expecting, a look of pure shock…well for Tigress anyway. She turned to Po who explained. "Well since you were the inspiration for the dish, we thought we'd name the noodles after you." Tigress smiled and turned to Mr. Ping "I'm honored Mr. Ping, thank you." Mr. Ping smiled and bowed and began to return to the kitchen but stopped to turn to his son and asked. "Oh Po, I know you're a bit…busy right now but do you think you could maybe help me get some orders out to the customers? I'm absolutely swamped." Po turned to Tigress and asked "You don't mind do you Tigress?" Tigress shook her head and smiled "Not at all."

Po got up and started for the kitchen following his dad. Seconds later Po emerged with eight steaming bowls on his arms four on each, and a plate on his head. With the skilled prowess of an experienced waiter and the balance that came from a years' worth of kung Fu training Po expertly delivered each dish to the tables in a fluent motion. The customers cheered and Then Po reached for the plate on his head. He carefully aimed for the last table and tossed the plate like a Frisbee as it soared across the restaurant and landed right in front of the customer without losing a single crumb. The crowd cheered even louder as Po bowed and returned to the table where Tigress was sitting at. As Po sat down he noticed Tigress had an amused expression on her face. "Impressive Dragon Warrior, your training has paid off well." Po blushed sheepishly. "Ah that's nothing." Just then Mr. Ping returned with two bowls of the spicy noodles and set them down on the table. "Lunch is served." He said with a smile as he then turned to Po. "And thank you so much for the help son." Po smiled at his father. "No problem dad! I'm happy to help." Mr. Ping then left the two to eat.

Tigress picked up her chopsticks and noticed that Po was watching her intently. When she raised her eyebrow in question Po quickly said. "I'm just waiting to see how you like the noodles. I've already tried them and I think they're great. Come on try some!" Po said excitedly. Tigress couldn't help but give a small smile. The panda was really hoping to please her with this dish and it was just too…well…cute, watching him squirm in his seat. Finally she showed him mercy and began to eat the noodles. After her first bite her eyes shot wide open. The taste was simply impeccable. Such a perfect blend of spice and with so much flavor she couldn't believe it. After a moment Po couldn't take it anymore so he asked "Well…what do you think?" with hopeful eyes. Tigress looked at him and finally said. "It's…delicious!" and with that Tigress began to really eat the noodles. Po laughed a little mostly out of relief as he too began to eat his own noodles.

After about ten minutes of comfortable silence between the two, both were finished with their meals and Tigress let out a sigh. "That was maybe even better than your secret ingredient soup Po! I've never had such spicy noodles with so many flavors before." Po's smile was beaming he was glad she was happy with the noodles but now it was time for the second reason he brought Tigress here as he picked up the bowls he said to Tigress. "I'm glad you enjoyed them Tigress cause they're gonna be around for quite a while. Hey why don't you follow me upstairs real quick I got something I wanna show you." Tigress nodded and stood up to follow the panda.

As they entered the kitchen Mr. Ping asked Tigress. "So how do you like our new _Spicy Tigress noodles _Master Tigress?" Tigress replied with a nod and said "They were very Delicious Mr. Ping, thank you." Mr. Ping chuckled "Well you can thank Po; after all, he created the recipe." Po just smiled as Tigress turned to the panda. Po then said. "Hey dad we're going to go upstairs for a bit." A look of realization struck Mr. Ping as he said. "Oh of course Po, you two kids go on, I'll just be down here." Tigress was a bit confused. Did the goose know what Po wanted to show her or was she just over analyzing things as she admittedly sometimes did. She decided to shrug it off as she climbed the stairs behind Po. Once they reached his old bedroom Tigress immediately scanned the room. It was the same as the last time she'd seen it. A slightly bent bed frame against the wall, some pots and pans in the corner (did those ever get washed?) all of Po's Kung Fu posters on the wall, and even some shuriken wedged into the other wall.

Tigress spoke first. "So what is it you wanted to show me Po?" She then noticed that Po suddenly looked a little nervous like the way he did when he thought he was about to do something incredibly dangerous. Po stood there pressing his fingers together. "Tigress you trust me right?" Tigress seemed a bit taken aback by the question but answered "Of course I do Po, what's this about?" "And you know that I wouldn't do something to upset you or make you feel bad on purpose right? But rather that I appreciate you, right?" Tigress was beginning to get annoyed. "Po what's going on?" Po walked Tigress over to his old bed and set her down. Po then looked her in the eye and said. "Okay, close your eyes." Tigress just blinked " Why would I do that?" Po replied with "You said you trust me, right? "Yes..." Tigress replied "Then trust me." After a moments consideration Tigress obliged and closed her eyes. She then heard Po say, "Okay now hold out both hands." Tigress replied in an annoyed tone. "Po..." Po then wailed. "Oh come one just do it, please!" Tigress decided to humor the Panda and she held out her arms while keeping her eyes closed. After listening to Po rustle around in the room she heard him walk over to her and she soon felt she was holding what she could only assume was a box. Po then backed up a few steps and said. "Okay you can open them now!"

Tigress opened her eyes and indeed she was holding a wooden box. She looked up at Po in confusion and with a big smile he said to her. "Happy Birthday!" there was silence in the room. Tigress just stared at Po with a look of confusion with slight annoyance. She had never had a birthday before. Heck she didn't even know what her Birthday was. How was this Panda supposed to have known? Po saw the look she was giving him and quickly explained. "Well I mean it's not your actual birthday per say, but today is the anniversary of the day you were taken from the orphanage and started your new life with Shifu." Tigress just continued to stare at Po with a slight tear forming in her left eye. "Why!?" Was all she could ask trying hard to remain cool for the pandas sake. Po took a deep breath and began. "Tigress, I've been at the Palace now for a little over a year. In that time I learned everyone's birthday but yours, even Shifu's. I thought it was kind of odd that we never celebrated it so I went to the Master and asked him about it."

Po paused to gauge Tigress's reaction she seemed interested to hear what he had to say anyway. At least she hadn't chucked the box at him yet, so Po continued. "When I asked him he said he never knew what your birthday was because the caretakers at the orphanage you went to never even knew. After I thought about it for a minuet I asked him about the day he took you from the orphanage to bring you here and although he remembers the day, he couldn't remember the exact date, and any paperwork he had he still hasn't been found yet. So I decided to go down to the orphanage and ask them myself." Tigress was close to tears as memories of that awful place began to surface, but she took a shaky breath and nodded for Po to continue. "When I got there, I went to the head mistress's office and introduced myself. I learned that she was actually the cook at the time when you were there and she remembered you." Tigress scoffed. Of course they remember her, it's not every day you get to cook for a "Monster". Po continued on. When I asked her if there was any paperwork about past adoptions she told me there were and so I asked for yours. It took us two days but we eventually found the paper saying Shifu took you away and it was dated today. "

Po sat down next to Tigress who was trying so hard to fight back her tears but one escaped and was streaming down her cheek. Po spoke in a soft tone. "I know it's not your actual birthday but it is the day you started your new life. And I want you to know that I appreciate you and everything you stand for." Po placed his Paw on her own making Tigress gasp a little at the contact. But after a moment she squeezed his paw and asked him. "You went through all that trouble just for me?" Po smiled at her and replied. "Uh huh." Tigress stared at his big Jade eyes so full of innocence and happiness. "Why?" She asked for the second time. Po just smiled at her again and said simply "Because your worth it Tigress." Silence followed for a moment but it was replaced with a smile from Tigress as she gave Po a small hug. "Thank you Po, no one has ever thought about me like that before." Po just chuckled "Well you can't say that anymore. Now come on! Open your present!" excitement once again returning to his voice, as he began to bounce beside her on the bed. Tigress just laughed. Dang did he love it when she laughed. "Alright, calm yourself panda I'm getting to it." As Po settled down Tigress began to remove the lid to the box and look inside.

Inside there were two metal armbands each with a Chinese character on it. On the first one there was the Chinese character for Discipline, on the other one there was the symbol for Sacrifice. Each character was drawn on in red paint. Tigress just stared at the armbands and noticed that they were made out of platinum. Not only and incredibly strong metal but a very rare metal indeed. She stared at the armbands mouth agape and then she looked to Po who was eagerly waiting for her reaction. "Po where on earth did you buy these!? And more importantly, HOW!?" Po just grinned. "I didn't buy them Tigress, I made them." Tigress's mouth just dropped. "You…made them!?" How!?" Po told her. "Well I found the ore back in the caves behind the jade palace one day and I decided I wanted it made into something. So I went down to the village blacksmith and in exchange for helping him move a ton of metal, Like literally a ton, he helped me turn the ore into a pair of super cool armbands. I then had crane draw the symbols of your two friends the "twins" on each band. The rest of the metal I made into a new ladle for my dad." Tigress recalled the time her and the panda were chained together and how she had told him how her only friends were an abstract idea. She felt bad now that she was always so cold towards him before. But touched that he had remembered the idea she based her life off of.

After Tigress regained her composure she wiped the tears from her face and turned to the panda. "They're perfect Po. Thank you, I'll treasure them." Although it didn't seem possible, Po's smile got even bigger. Tigress laughed a bit to herself. "You know, this is actually the first present I've ever gotten." Po looked at her with a look of disbelief. "For real? You've never gotten a present before? From anyone?" Tigress just shook her head. "No, this is my first one." Po got up and began to head over to the dresser. "Well then you'll really like this one." As he began to rummage through the contents of the drawer. Tigress was confused. "Po you didn't get me another gift did you?" Po turned his head. "Kinda." Was all he said as he found what he was looking for quickly put it behind his back and walked over to Tigress for a second time. As he neared her he stopped and addressed her. "Now this next one isn't just from me, but also from Master Shifu. Tigress's eyes widened yet again. Shifu got her a present !? That just didn't seem possible or like him at all. "Are you ready?" Po had asked her as Tigress brought herself back to reality. She nodded her head as Po brought the object around and she gasped again.

It was a picture, not just any picture though; it was the picture of everyone she cared about. Their first Winter Feast at Mr. Ping's restaurant. And that's not all, the picture was in a Jade stone frame. Po sat down beside her as she continued to stare at the picture. "I know you don't exactly care for a lot of…um what's the word?...ornamentation? But I thought maybe it would be nice for you to have at least one family portrait. Shifu got the artist to make a second copy and I cut the frame out of some jade rubble from the hall of heroes from when I kind of…fell through the roof…two months ago. " Po began to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment at the last part. Tigress was speechless. She couldn't speak. She wanted to but she couldn't. So she did the only thing she could think of then she grabbed Po and pulled him into an embrace.

Po was caught a bit off guard but soon he wrapped his large arms around Tigress and gave her a hug. He then moved his mouth to her ear and whispered "Happy Birthday Tigress." That's when Tigress lost it and began to sob. No one had ever shown her so much compassion before, not Shifu, not the Five. But here she was with Po, the one who for months she resented him for taking the title Dragon Warrior from her, being so caring and simply just wonderful to her. He went through all this trouble for her and she couldn't even thank him properly. She had never felt like this about anyone before, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She pulled away from Po a bit and looked him in the face. There he was staring back at her with his cheesy smile and those big jade eyes of his looking back at her. _**Gosh look at those eyes**_, her heart was racing and her palms were beginning to sweat and before she knew it….it happened. She leaned forward closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Po was so stunned his eyes opened wide for the second time. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect Master Tigress to be kissing him! Him! The fat Panda from the noodle shop in the valley. He was so shocked he almost didn't notice she was about to pull away. But before she could he wrapped his arms around her back and brought his mouth closer to hers. At first he thought she would push him away but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed there together for what seems like forever. It was the most incredible feeling Po had ever experienced. Not only was it his first kiss but it was his first kiss with the woman of his dreams. He never wanted this moment to end. Eventually they separated to breathe just staring into each others eyes. Po looking into eyes of Amber. Tigress into eyes of bright Jade. Smiles on both of their faces. It was Tigress who broke the silence.

"I think that was the best present ever." She said to Po as she watched him blush. "Ye-yeah?" Po said as he scratched the back of his head. Tigress just laughed and leaned into Po resting her head against his chest as he leaned against the wall, the two of them just enjoying each others company as they listened to the bustling restaurant below them. Before long Po began to drift off to sleep, still tired no doubt tired from his late night and fixing her leg. Tigress looked up at his peaceful face wondering what the panda was dreaming about. with a smile she snuggled up to Po and gazed out his window. _**This is the best Birthday ever…Thank you Po**_.

**Well there you go! make sure to Review. I hope I did a decent job with this chapter. next Chapter coming up ASAP.**


	17. Chapter 17

**WOW! Thanks for all the incredible reviews! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last Chapter!**

**I've been pretty busy today which is why Today's update is a bit late. Sorry. But I promise I will do my best to get at least 1 chapter up a day if not an announcement about the next one!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

A few weeks had passed since that day and things remained mostly the same at the palace. The warriors woke up early, they trained, they meditated, Po would cook, and on their days off they all would go about their own business. Tigress decided that she wanted to keep their moment in Po's room to just themselves, and Po was alright with that. Tigress cared about many things even though she wasn't very outspoken about them. One of those things was her Reputation. Tigress wasn't ready to let the others know that she and Po shared feelings for each other, especially Shifu, and Po was alright with that. He respected Tigress and her wishes more than anything. He had finally gotten the girl of his dreams and if keeping their relationship a secret for now was what she wanted then he would be more than happy to oblige. Just as long as they got to spend SOME time together on their days off. That's what Tigress loved about Po, he was always willing to do whatever it took to keep her happy, even if it meant hiding his true feelings from his friends and even his father. She hoped that they wouldn't need to keep up the charade for long but for now it was, as Tigress saw it, necessary.

Po and Tigress were lying near the waterfall in Po's private training grounds. They had the day off and the rest of the five had gone down to the village, and Shifu was meditating atop Wu Dang Mountain, leaving Tigress and Po alone for the first time that week. Sure they had a few moments together in the kitchen or maybe the training hall, but they were almost always interrupted by either a servant or member of the five. But now they were finally alone with no one around, Tigress was snuggled up next to Po her head on his chest purring softly while Po had his right arm around her with his left arm behind his head for support as he gazed at the clouds floating overhead. Po looked down and saw Tigress resting peacefully on his chest. He couldn't help but smile; she looked so dang peaceful sleeping there next to him, his little "kitten". Po blushed a bit; if Tigress ever heard him call her kitten she'd probably kick him down the Thousand Steps…again.

Po chuckled to himself and Tigress awoke from her nap and looked up at him. "What's so funny?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. Po just looked down at her and replied simply "Nothings funny Tigress…just perfect." And with that Tigress smiled and leaned forward and kissed Po on the lips. It was a simple kiss but that didn't mean it wasn't filled with pure love for her Panda bear. Po loved it when she kissed him. Each one felt like the first, every time they kissed he felt like he was on cloud nine. Tigress broke away and Po asked. "What was that for?" Tigress just smiled at him and replied. "For being perfect." Was all she said and then it was Po who kissed her. Again a simple kiss but still filled with all his love. They stayed there for a little while longer just enjoying each others company without a care in the world, when they heard the one sound that would just have to be the only sound around that would ruin their moment. The Gong…. GOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG!

Tigress and Po leaped up immediately, they looked at each other smiles replaced with frowns as they knew their time together was now up, but as Tigress looked at Po she saw just a small smile on his face as he walked over to her and whispered. "Until next time" and he gave her one last kiss on the lips which she returned gratefully as they turned down the path and sprinted off to the Jade Palace.

Once they reached the Palace gates Shifu and the rest of the Five were already there waiting for them. Once they reached their friends Master Shifu began to explain the reason for the summons. "We have just received word that the neighboring traders village has been pillaged by boar bandits working alongside some crocs and even a gorilla was spotted as well. The damage has been immense and there are many casualties and simply not enough healers around to take care of all the injured and local law enforcement has been spread too thin. You all will leave for the village in half an hour. Viper and Po, since the two of you have the most medical knowledge you will assist with tending to the wounded. The rest of you will investigate the area working with the local officials and try to find any leads as to where these bandits have gone off to and bring them to justice. Now begin packing for as I said you leave in half an hour." His students bowed and said "Yes Master Shifu!" as they all rushed to the barracks to pack.

Shifu stopped Po briefly before he left. "Po a quick word." Po turned to his Master and walked over to him. "Yes Master Shifu?" Shifu took a deep breath and said. "Po, I know I'm sending you to help with the injured but I don't want you to use your Chi to heal these people if at all possible, the strain it puts on your body is not worth the risk. Aside from assisting the healers, as the Dragon Warrior you will also be responsible for helping to bring these bandits to justice. You need to be ready at a moment's notice." Po nodded that he understood and bowed to his Master "I understand Master." Shifu smiled and said. "Good, now got get ready." Po turned on his heels and headed for his room to pack, leaving Shifu at the gate with a smile on his face. _**Such a long ways that panda has come.**_ He thought to himself as he walked into the Hall of Heroes to meditate.

Once the warriors had finished packing they set off for the trader's village immediately. The journey to the village would take a little over a day so when night came the warriors stopped and made camp. As Monkey and Tigress went to search for fire wood Crane, Viper and Mantis were constructing a makeshift shelter. It wasn't much more than a roof with a few poles for support but it would serve its purpose just in case it rained during the night. Po on the other hand was making a quick meal for his friends. It wasn't anything great, just some bean buns he packed, and a few apples he found from some nearby trees. He cut the apples into slices and placed two apples worth and three bean buns a piece on some wooden plates he had carved out of a fallen tree at the palace for each of his friends. Po made a set of six wooden plates and used them as his traveling dishware.

As Tigress and Monkey returned with the firewood they built the fire and everyone sat around it as Po handed each of them a plate. Everyone thanked him and the Panda sat down next to Tigress with his own plate. After enjoying some light conversation and filling their bellies the warriors decided to call it a night. Po volunteered to take the first watch as the Five headed for the shelter. After about an hour Tigress walked up to Po who was still sitting at the fire keeping it burning while he was on watch and sat down next to him. Po greeted her with a smile and asked. "Couldn't sleep?" Tigress just nodded as she returned his smile with her own. They sat there around the fire in a comfortable silence just listening to the fire crackle. Tigress couldn't put it to words but whenever she was around Po, she felt safe. Whenever she gazed into his big jade eyes she felt calm. Like all the worries in the world were simply no more. Tigress then leaned into Po and rested her head on his chest closing her eyes. Po quickly checked to see if the other masters were watching them and after taking a head count all four of them were still under the shelter fast asleep. Satisfied Po placed his arm around Tigress and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Tigress purred softly as Po listened to her breathing become more rhythmic letting him know she was indeed asleep at last. Po gazed up at the stars silently thanking whatever spirit was involved with bringing Tigress into his life.

The next day, Po woke up Tigress gently, before waking the others so as not to let them see the two together and the two began to clean up camp. Once everything was packed up Po caught about three hours of sleep under a nearby tree before the warriors resumed their journey to the village. It was just past midday when the warriors of the Jade Palace reached the village and immediately Po and Viper set off to the medical tents to offer assistance while rest of the Five met up with local Law enforcement to begin strategizing how to go about finding these bandits. The remaining members of the Five began their search on the outskirts of the village looking for any evidence to locate the direction the bandits would have traveled, while Crane took to the skies to see if any had stayed behind acting as spies.

When Po and Viper reached the medical tents they were greeted with what they were expecting. Dozens of injured lying on mats and even more just sitting on the floor huddled in groups waiting for help. After speaking with the head of the medical staff who was grateful for the extra sets of hands(**save for Viper of course**) the two masters immediately got to work. After hours of setting bones wrapping wounds and applying medicinal tonics and herbs, the two masters were relieved by two new medics and were allowed to go get some rest. Most of the victims had been treated already thanks to Po and Viper and the only ones left were mostly ones with relatively light wounds. As Po and Viper were walking back to the inn room that the village had been allowing Po and the Five to use as their sleeping quarters Viper began talking to Po.

"You know Po; you've come a long way with your medical studies lately. I must say, after seeing you in action today, I'm impressed." Po just smiled and said. "Thanks Viper, though you're one to talk, I saw how good you were with those kids. You're a natural caregiver." Viper just smiled "It's a gift I suppose." A brief moment of silence was washed over them as Viper asked Po a question. "Speaking of gifts, I saw Tigress's new armbands the other day, They're really nice, did you get her those?" Po blushed slightly. Viper was the only one who knew Po had had feelings for Tigress early on but upon Tigress's request he never told anyone about their relationship therefore he never told the others about Tigress's birthday for fear it might make a scene. He supposed enough time had passed by now that it wouldn't be such a big deal if he gave part of the truth at least.

"Yeah I got her those for her birthday a few weeks back." Po stopped as he noticed Viper had stopped too, looking at him with a look of shock, and then light furry. "You mean to tell me Tigress has an actual birthday and you never told us what it was!?" Po saw where this was going and immediately explained. How he learned about the day Tigress was adopted and that he knew Tigress wasn't one to have a big deal made about her. So he decided that he would be the only one to give her a present just to see how she reacted. That way if she got furious he'd be the only one to get chucked down the stairs. It was a lie for the most part but Po still had a secret to keep for his girlfriend. "The point is." Po continued. " Now you can feel free to get Tigress a gift for the next winter feast!" Viper was still a bit annoyed for she loved three things. Ribbon dancing, her friends/family, and shopping for her friends/family. But she sighed and said. "Well I guess that's true. Still I wish I'd have known." "Well now you do." Po said as they reached the inn and went inside to their room.

Before making their way upstairs the inn keeper gave Po and Viper some dinner which Po carried up the stairs and into the room. When Po and Viper got inside they discovered the rest of the Five had returned already as well. "Hey guys." Po greeted them. "find any leads on those bandits today?" Monkey was the first to respond. "We weren't able to find anything around the village but Crane was able to see a recently abandoned campsite from the sky." Tigress now jumped in. "Tomorrow we're all going to go and investigate this campsite in the morning and see if we might be able to pick up these bandits trail." She then addressed Viper. "By the way how are things at the medical tents?" Viper responded. "Most of the injured have been treated now, only a few remain with light wounds but the remaining medics say they have it covered. You should have seen Po today, he was setting so many bones and bandaging so many injured. He really helped a lot of people." Po just blushed as his friends smiled at him. "It's nothing, I'm just glad I could help."

After some light conversation the group decided to call it a night and everyone had gone to sleep except for Po. He had made his way down to the common area of the inn and was reading his scroll Shifu had given him. He brought it along just in case he needed a medical reference. He had just finished reading about how he could use his Chi to repair damaged organs when he noticed Tigress standing at the bottom of the steps watching him. After Po noticed her Tigress walked over to the panda and sat down next to him. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?" she asked as he turned to look at her. "Not at all, I actually was just finishing up for the night." As Po began to roll up his scroll placing it in the secret pocked stitched into his pack. He then returned to Tigress. "Everything okay?" Tigress nodded, "Just noticed you were gone for a while, thought I'd go see where you went." Po looked out the window at the moon and realized it had moved quite a distance. "Guess I lost track of time." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. The two of them sat in silence for a moment then It was Tigress who broke it. "We should really get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." "Yeah." Po replied. And with that both Po and Tigress stood up and began heading to the stairs once they reached them Po grabbed Tigress's paw with his own and held it as they ascended the stairs.

Once they reached the door to their room Po turned to Tigress and gave her a peck on her cheek mouthing the words "Good night Tigress." As she responded with a smile as the two entered the room and went to their respective mats, drifting off to sleep with relative ease.

**Well there you have it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Not my longest chapter by far but I think you'll still enjoy it!**

**Chapter 18**

The next day everyone headed out towards the abandoned campsite Crane had spotted the day before. The campsite was located in the nearby forest about a mile north of the village. Once they arrived everyone began searching for clues as to which direction the bandits may have gone. "So what exactly are we looking for here guys?" Po asked. "Anything that can tell us which direction that group of bandits went." Tigress replied. "Weapons, food, supplies of any kind really." Monkey was the first to pick up the trail by locating some gorilla hair on a nearby tree and soon the warriors were on their way.

Eventually they came to a mountainside at the edge of the woods. Tigress looked over to Crane. "Crane, have a look around, see if you can spot anyone on the mountain from the air. We'll wait for you down here." Crane nodded and took to the skies. Meanwhile everyone else sat around and waited for Cranes return. As they waited for Crane, Po noticed Tigress taking out the armbands he got her for her birthday and put them on. Po smiled, grateful that she was able to use her gift. Just then Crane returned and had a rather un-amused expression on his face. Viper was the first to speak. "Well? Is anyone up their?" "That's just it. "Crane said. "No one's around. Do you think we're in the wrong spot?" Monkey answered next. "No way! We followed the trail straight to these mountains they should be nearby."

Tigress was beginning to get an uneasy feeling as she perked her ears up listening intently. Po noticed her uneasiness and he too began to scan the area. Just then Po and Tigress each heard a twig snap and their attention was drawn to the trees. _**Crap**_ was what Po thought as Tigress shouted. "Cover Formation!" as the warriors got back to back in a circle covering all blind spots, the bandits began to emerge from the trees. Most of them were boars with spears while there were a few crocs with scimitars or cross bows all wearing evil grins, like predators who had caught their prey with no escape in sight. "It's a trap!" Po declared. "Gee you think?" Was all Mantis could say as the bandits began to close in on the warriors surrounding them. Just then a huge gorilla bandit landed from a high tree in front of the group wearing a look of pure satisfaction that his trap had worked so well. This guy stood about ten feet tall and had arms like tree trunks. He wore a dark blue vest and black pants carrying a large spear on his back, he also wore a black eye patch over his left eye. This guy was clearly the leader of these bandits, that much was obvious. This newcomer then addressed Po and his friends.

"I knew you fools would come if I just started some trouble in a nearby village. You Jade Palace Warriors just can't stay away from a little carnage." Po was the first to speak. "Protectors of China here, kinda our job to stop bandits from causing a little carnage, ya know?" The Gorilla then replied "Oh I'm well aware Dragon Warrior; after all you did such a nice job eliminating my brother on his last raid on your village. Very thorough indeed, I must say I was a bit impressed." Po and the Five's eyes shot wide open. They had no idea Gor even had a brother. "Your brother was Gor!? And you were impressed!?" Po asked with some anger behind his voice. "That's low, even for lowlifes like you!" Tigress snarled at the gorilla. But all he did was laugh. "Ha ha ha! Well that's what happens when you grow up resenting and hating the older brother who just seemed to get it all!" The gorilla paused for a moment, and then spoke again. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I am Gar younger brother to Gor, not that you'll be around for long to remember. "Gar took a step towards the Kung Fu Masters as he continued. "Yes, big brother had it all; Money, women, the respect of his men, he even had his own army at one point! His own freaking army for Pete's sake (whoever Pete is) and even after he lost his army in the most disgraceful way he still managed to keep the loyalty of a few of his followers. Well this time I'm getting what I want, I already seized control of these bandits now I'm going to take what I really came here for, the life of the Dragon Warrior! Men, take them!" As Gar pointed his spear in the direction of Po and his friends.

The bandits began to charge the warriors as Po shouted to his comrades "Come on!" as he and the Five engaged the group of bandits. Mantis was first to reach an enemy and it was actually three boars at once. Each boar tried to stab or smack at mantis with their spears but Mantis was just too fast for them. Finally all three bandits tried to stab at mantis at once, failing yet again, this time however their spears were now wedged into the earth completely useless. This gave mantis the opportunity to strike. Mantis leaped into the air and began bouncing off the faces of each boar with lightening like speed kicking each boar in the face ten times over in a matter of seconds. When Mantis landed all three boars fell over unconscious faces all bloodied. When they would wake up later their own mothers wouldn't be able to recognize them.

Monkey was fighting off a few boars and a croc off to the left of Mantis. A croc charged at Monkey swinging his sword like a madman trying to hack monkey into pieces. Monkey was able to dodge each strike but he was having trouble keeping an eye on all his enemies at once. Finally while Monkey wasn't looking a boar launched his spear from behind straight at monkeys back. Mantis saw the attack and quickly jumped at the incoming spear with incredibly well controlled speed as he redirected the spear a bit to the left in midair with a swift kick, thus impaling a nearby boar right in the chest. "Thanks Mantis!" Monkey shouted as he continued fighting of the croc and remaining boars in front of him. "That'll be 10 almond cookies when we get home! Mantis shouted as he headed off to another bandit. Monkey just laughed "And here I thought I was the funny one!" as Monkey jumped into a nearby tree, grabbing a branch with his tail swinging himself around and launching himself at the croc bandit landing a double kick right into the crocs chest sending him and two boars flying into a nearby boulder landing unconscious.

Viper was making her way towards the group of archers with the cross bows If she could just get to one of them she'd be able to provide cover fire for her friends. But each time she tried to inch her way near them they would just fire a barrage of arrows at her. She wasn't getting very far. She tried to make a break for it as the bandits were reloading but as she neared them they had finished and had launched another wave at her. Viper gasped, there was no way she could dodge them all, she was fast but not like Mantis was. As the arrows were closing in Crane arrived and deflected them all with his wings. Viper looked up at her friend "Thanks Crane!" "Anytime." Crane replied Viper then looked at him again. "Can you get me up their?" Crane replied with picking her up in his talons and flew her up to the top of the platform etched into the side of the mountainside. Once they were above the bandits Crane released Viper as she aimed for the bandits. One of the bandits saw her coming and with a look of pure fear just muttered "Aw crap…"

Viper landed on the bandit striking each bandit in the head with her long tail as she began to eliminate each bandit one by one. Finally only one remained and as she knocked him out with a quick strike she quickly wrapped herself around the croc giving her complete control of the bandits upper body. Using her muscles Viper began taking out each of the bandits still fighting her friends using the . One was about to throw his spear at crane whose attention was on another croc bandit, but Viper quickly fired another arrow at the bandit felling him before the spear could fly. Crane saluted Viper as he went for the next bandit.

Soon all of the bandit goons had been dealt with and the ones who weren't dead had been tied up and were unconscious. The four Fighters then regrouped. "Where the heck are Po and Tigress!?" Viper asked with real concern in her voice. "They were following Gar heading west once the battle started" Crane replied "Po followed Gar right away and Tigress followed Po, they may still be fighting." "Well what are we waiting for, an invitation!? Let's get after them!" Monkey declared as the four masters followed in pursuit of their comrades.

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Once Gar had given the order to attack, his bandits immediately swarmed the Kung Fu warriors as he took a step back. He would wait until his lackeys had worn them down before he dealt with the Dragon Warrior himself. However it seemed that the Dragon Warrior had something else in mind. Instead of taking the bandits head on Po had evaded each one by leaping over the spears or sidestepping a sword slash making his way to Gar, even managing to deflect a few incoming arrows the way Tigress had shown him to. Eventually Po made it past the goons and Gar took off heading into the forest with Po hot on his trail.

Once Tigress saw Po heading after Gar she tried to call after him to stop but he was too far away. She then began making her way through the bandits dealing a sever whirling spin kick knocking back about four boar bandits. It was then that she noticed two Crocs swinging two scimitar blades down upon her. Without thinking she brought her arms up in a defensive position ready for the blades to cut her. But instead of blades meeting flesh she heard blades meet metal as she saw the blades spark across her armbands. She silently thanked Po before disarming the two crocs and knocking them out with a split kick. Her way now clear, she took off after Po on all fours.

Po was gaining ground on Gar as he chased him through the forest for about a quarter mile Once Po got close enough he leaped over the gorilla doing a front flip in midair landing about ten feet in front of Gar making him stop on his heels and jump back. His path now blocked by the panda Gar steadied himself and got ready as the Dragon Warrior also took a ready stance. Then Gar chuckled to himself "I admit, this is not how I envisioned killing you Dragon Warrior." Po just grinned and said "Good! That just means I'm doing my job right." Gar just gave an evil smile "We'll just see won't we Panda!?" Just then Gar revealed some throwing knives from his vest and began to throw them at Po. Just as Po was about to deflect them he heard a shout "PO, NO!"

Just then there was an orange flash followed by some clings and clangs from metal meeting metal. Po blinked as he saw Tigress standing in front of him breathing hard her arms raised in a defensive position. She then spoke "Made it! We can't deflect his throwing knives, they're laced with poison." Po was shocked, he had no idea the knives were laced. If even one of those knives cut him he'd be done for more than likely. "How did you know?" Po asked as he looked over at Gar who now had a very annoyed expression on his face now that his trick was revealed. "He dropped one of them while you were chasing him and I came across it while I was following you." Tigress stated not taking her eyes off there enemy. "I'm just glad I made it before it was too late." Po was glad she made it too. With Tigress here now she could use her arm bands to block Gars knives from hitting them. Gar was not amused.

He quickly drew a few more blades and began to throw them at the panda. Tigress anticipated this and with the experience that came with shuriken practice Po dodged a few of the knives while Tigress blocked a few. Gar growled his knives were now basically useless so long as that Tiger was in the way. He decided that if he was going to be able to kill the panda the way he wanted he'd have to first get rid of that Tiger. She seemed to be awfully protective of the panda. After all she left her other friends behind just so she could get to him. Gar smiled wickedly as a new plan began to form in his mind as the two warriors braced themselves for what was about to come.

Gar withdrew his spear from his back as he began to charge the two warriors. Gar was upon them in seconds as he thrust his spear at them, each of them dodging by either sidestepping or jumping out of the way. _**They must think the spear is laced as well.**_ Gar thought to himself. Too bad it wasn't but he didn't want to risk cutting himself with it on his back. As he continued to stab at the two, Tigress saw her opening and delivered a midair side kick making the gorilla stumble back a few steps allowing Po to launch his "Iron Belly" attack crying "WHA-CHA!", using his belly to knock the gorilla back even further and creating even more distance between them.

Gar was getting annoyed, these two weren't taking any chances here but if his plan was to work He had to get the Panda to slip up and attack him blind (**I mean carelessly here**). Gar got back up and just chuckled "Heheheh….Now you're gonna get it." Gar taunted as he raised his spear like a baseball bat with the point at the top and charged the two again swinging his spear like a madman determined to hit one of them. Po and Tigress continued to dodge the strikes until Gar swept low knocking Po off his feet. "Oomph..." Was all the panda said. seeing an opportunity Gar mad to stab Po raising the spear overhead when out of the corner of his eye He saw Tigress leap up at him kicking his arms, forcing him to drop his spear she then spun on her heel and kicked the spear off about thirty feet away as it clattered onto the ground. Gar growled at Tigress as he began to swing his massive tree trunk arms down upon her which she easily dodged launching herself in the air, she came down at Gar with a spinning round house kick sending Gar about twenty feet away before he landed on the ground and rolled back a ways.

Po was on his feet now as he watched Tigress charge at Gar, thinking she was gonna finish him while he was down then He noticed Gar grabbing a pretty good size rock as Tigress launched herself into the air getting ready for a drop kick. "Watch out!" Po cried. But it was too late. Once Tigress was air born Gar let the rock fly as he watched it hit Tigress square in the face sending her flying back another twenty feet. Tigress landed on her back and rolled a bit. Po watched as Tigress pushed herself up shaking her head trying to regain her focus. Po was furious now as he charged at Gar. _**That's it!**_ Gar thought to himself as Po began to approach him.

Tigress finally shook the stars out of her head when she saw Po closing the distance between him and Gar. Then she saw as Gar reached behind him to grab his spear. _**Oh no!**_ Tigress thought to herself. She had launched Gar back to his spear, she never even saw where it landed and the spear was positioned just behind Gar out of Po's line of sight. She immediately ran for Po on all fours shouting "PO WAIT!" But it was too late. Po had already launched himself into the air shouting "Get ready for the Panda Quake!"

Time seemed to slow down. Tigress was racing for Po. Gar had reached behind him gripping his spear. He brought his spear around and launched it at the Panda. Po's eyes widened as he realized all too late that he'd fallen right into Gar's trap. Tigress was upon them as she leaped into the air flying towards Po. The spear was flying at Po his eyes never leaving it. Gar smiled wickedly as his plan was about to work. Just then Po felt Tigress push him out of the path of the spear. As their eyes locked for an instant. Tigress's eyes shot open as realization struck her followed by Po's doing the same. She had managed to get Po out of the spears path in time but wasn't able to evade the spear herself in time. Po watched in horror as he mouthed the word "no." The spear flew right through her chest with so much force that it never stopped it ran right through her stopping only halfway through a tree in the background.

Time resumed it's normal pace as Tigress fell to the ground, Po landing on his feet, turning upon Gar with a savage roar "RRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!" As Po Punched Gar with so much Chi into his fist, he sent he gorilla twice his size flying through a few trees fifty yards away. Gar was twisting and rolling as he flew through about ten trees finally stopping at a large boulder. Gar was stunned never did he expect the panda to have such power, as he tried to stand he stumbled forward dazed.

Po rushed over to Tigress's side screaming "TIGRESS!" as he watched the blood begin to gush from her wound fear etched upon his face as he saw his love motionless on the ground. "no" He whispered, as he fell to his knees and tears began to flow…

**Oh NO Tigress is in bad shape! What will Po do? And where are the rest of the Five?**

**Tune in text time here at !**

**lols sorry I thought it would be neat...But seriously stay tuned :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**The latest chapter is up and I got to say, lots of feed back came my way after the last one. Hope you guys aren't gonna stop reading just because Tigress is in bad shape...cause that would suck...like really bad... anyway here is Chapter 20!  
**

**Chapter 20**

Viper was in front of the remaining members of the Five racing towards their comrades. With Crane flying over her and Monkey and Mantis following close behind. Using her unique sense of smell Viper was able to taste Po and Tigress's scent in the air and immediately followed it. After a few minutes Viper slowed down and tasted the air again only to have her eyes widen in shock. She was able to still locate both Po's and Tigress's scent but this time there was something else mixed into one of the scents…Blood…

Vipers eyes widened in horror as the possibilities swarmed her. Crane noticed her reaction and asked. "Everything okay Viper?" Viper just shook her head and said "No…someone's hurt…real bad too…but I can't make out who. We need to hurry!" After Viper located the scent again they continued their pursuit of their friends, all the while, each of them thinking the same thing. _**Please be okay.**_ Just then they heard a loud noise that sounded like an animal in the worst pain, followed by the sound of fallen trees. They all looked at each other fear etched on their faces saying the same thing "PO!" and with that they sprinted forward.

They quickly came to the clearing when their fears were realized. As the remaining members of the Five emerged they saw Po kneeling over Tigress, and she wasn't moving. It was then Viper noticed all the blood around Tigress and without hesitation she dashed forward screaming "OH MY GODS, TIGRESS!" As she and the others sprinted towards their fallen comrade.

Po looked up briefly to see his friends coming over. They had made it. Tears still flowing from his eyes Po began to position his hands over Tigress's wound. He took a shaky breath and muttered "Don't worry Tigress I'll have you fixed up in no time. Just then a paw grabbed his hand and he heard a voice. "no…" Po looked down to see Tigress had grabbed his paw and was stopping him. Why? "But Tigress, if we don't stop the bleeding you'll die." Tears continuing to flow from his eyes. It was then that the others had reached them fear and confusion plastered on their faces.

Tigress took a small breath, pain clearly etched on her face and looked into Po's eyes. "You need…to…save…your strength…only you…are…strong enough…to stop him…" Tigress winced as breathing was causing her intense pain. She'd never felt such pain before. Of course she had never been run through with a long spear before. Po just knelt there fear and confusion all over his face. "Tigress no, I got to fix you up, if I don't real fast…" Po couldn't even finish his sentence as the words got lost in his throat. He thought back to only moments before. How could he have been so stupid? How did he not realize Gar was planning that trap? Po was beginning to shake uncontrollably. Tigress gripped his paw and said "You must…" Po gripped her paw with both of his, bowing his head. "Tigress…I can't lose you…I'm not…I'm not strong enough…"Po said between hiccups. Tigress reached up towards Po's face and placed her palm on his cheek. "Yes…you are…"She said between shallow breaths. "You are…the strongest…person….I know…" Po looked at her with a look of confusion. "You can do this…because I…believe in you…" Po held her Paw to his face with both his hands fearing that if he let go she would drop her hand. Even in the direst circumstances, her touch still had a calming effect on the panda as his breathing began to steady and his shaking had slowed. Po opened his eyes still wet with tears as Tigress Looked into his Jade green eyes and said. "Besides….I don't plan…on going…anywhere…anytime….soon" Po bowed his head again as he remembered the first time she made that promise to him underneath the Sacred Peach Tree all those weeks ago. It seemed like that day was so far away, instead of just being a few weeks.

Dark clouds had begun to form over head as thunder could be heard in the distance. The wind began to pick up and Po raised his head again to look into her Amber eyes. Realizing that he wasn't about to win this argument like every other one he had with her, he nodded his head and came closer to her face. "Fine…But Tigress… Promise me...Don't you dare leave me!" he said in a serious tone as she smiled up weakly at him. Her smile was her word. And without even caring that the others were standing around them Po leaned in and kissed Tigress on the lips. Tigress never objected as she did her best to return the kiss but winced as the pain in her chest intensified. But she hid the pain as best she could as they broke apart. Po brought her paw to his lips and kissed it softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

As Po made to stand up not letting go of Tigress's paw until she couldn't reach his no more. He turned to his friends tears still streaming down his face. But instead of a face of sadness he wore a face of determination and anger. They were all staring at him with looks filled with shock, sadness, surprise, and encouragement. Deep down he knew they all probably suspected that Tigress and Po had feelings for each other, but that didn't matter right now. Po turned to Viper and spoke in a cold tone. "Viper, Try to stop the bleeding as best you can, and whatever you do, do NOT let Tigress die." Viper just bowed her head and replied "Of course Po. I'll do everything I can for her. Just be careful brother." Po nodded his head then turned to the guys. "Guys… keep her safe. If things go wrong get her out of here and straight to a healer. And no matter what happens, do NOT join in this fight." Po finished with a stern tone. The others just looked at him then Crane stepped forward and bowed to Po saying. "You can trust us Po. We won't let you down." Just then Monkey and Mantis also bowed to Po. They knew he had to do this alone, when it came to fighting for Tigress, Po was on a whole different level from them all and knew that if they tried to help him they'd just get in the way.

It was then that Gar had re-emerged from the forest. He had stumbled forward clearly spent from Po's last attack. When he saw the other members of the Five his eyes widened. He wasn't expecting them to finish off all of his bandits especially when their two strongest fighters had followed him into the woods. He quickly grew furious at his inadequate bandits. That's when he noticed that the Tiger had lost quite a bit of blood. He quickly grew an evil grin across his face. There was no way the Tiger would survive a wound like that. His plan had worked, and now he could deal with the Panda.

When Gar came out of the trees Crane and the others were first to notice him quickly adopting faces of rage as they saw the thug who did this to their leader. Po glanced behind him noticing Gar, but paid him little mind. He then faced Tigress and said "Remember Tigress, don't you dare leave me…" Tigress nodded weakly as Po looked at her one last time with a look of determination despite the tears. When Po turned his back to her she whispered to herself so that only Viper might hear her. "That's my Panda…" As Po stepped forward Crane and the other guys stepped forward too forming a living wall around Tigress, as Viper began to wrap around her sister attempting to stop the bleeding being careful not to restrict Tigress's ability to breathe.

Po glared at Gar with a look of such intense rage much like the one he gave Gor back at the mill. But instead of roaring at the gorilla again he stepped forward and just glared at him as the thunder grew closer. Gar straightened up realizing that the Panda was aiming to take him on all alone. He laughed manically. "Gwahahaha! So! You think you can take me down all alone just because of one lucky punch!?" Gar shouted "I'm not as weak as that idiot brother of mine was!" Po closed his eyes and focused, calming his mind as he found his center. He remembered how he focused back on that floating piece of broken ship back in the harbor as he prepared for Shen's naval assault on him. His thoughts swarming him with visions of home, his family, his friends, the moments he spent with Tigress on her birthday and the times they were together alone those past few weeks. Po allowed himself to be filled with the emotion behind each memory giving him strength as he began to fill himself up with his Chi, preparing himself for the final battle that stood before him. He remembered Vipers words to him about Love. "_**Master Oogway once told me that there was no greater power in the universe than love. That once you have it, you could not only move the tallest mountain, but could also hold the most fragile of snowflakes."**_

Finally Po's eyes shot open only this time they were not filled with tears or hatred, but with confidence and determination. And Love. Gar noticed the change in the Pandas disposition as he shifted into a ready stance. Po stepped forward addressing the gorilla. "You may be stronger than your brother, but that won't matter. The end will be the same for you as it was for him." Po stopped about thirty feet away from Gar and declared in a cold voice "I'm sending you straight into an early grave. Prepare to feel the Thunder!" and as if on cue lightning struck the ground between the two fighters with a loud CRACK! Gar stumbled back as he wasn't expecting nature to play a factor into the Panda's threat. But Po remained calm as he readied himself into his personal stance readying himself for the fight to begin.

Tigress stared at Po's back between Money and Mantis as she watched her love take his stand for her, ready to finish this fight. Tigress smiled at Po, she was so proud of him. Proud to say that she loved him, proud to say that he was her one true love in this world. She suddenly cursed herself for wanting to keep their relationship a secret from others. That was her fault. She was afraid that if anyone found out that she would lose the respect she spent years trying to gain. But Po never cared. No matter how much she knew he wanted to let others know he respected her wishes. She knew he would do absolutely anything to make her happy. He'd gladly give his life for her without a seconds thought. And that's exactly what she swore she would never let happen. Po gave her so much. So much she never had before. He gave her happiness, he gave her love, acceptance. If she was only able to give him one thing she decided that she would lay down her life for him never giving him the chance to do the same. She whispered four words to her love's back as her eyes were beginning to close. She promised Po that she would hang on to life for as long as she could, never backing down, and she intended to keep that promise to him. She whispered the four words she only ever said to him a hand full of times and only in secrecy. "I love you Po…"

* * *

**Okay, kind of a filler chapter but hey I thought it was pretty deep! So what do you think? Is Po gonna be able to take down Gar fast enough? Will Tigress keep her word and try not to die? Will Gar overpower Po? Will Viper accidentally suffocate Tigress? Okay maybe not that last part... Stay tuned for the next Chapter!**

**oh and please review!**

**and if you guys want me to stop with the whole "Next Time on KFP"thing just let me know...:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so just to clear something up. To the Guest who asked in the reviews about the lightning in the last Chapter, No Po can not control Lightning. Though I agree that would be pretty awesome, it was just a display of Nature and a pure coincidence in the story.**

**so without further ado I present to you Chapter 21**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Thunder boomed over head a second time as Po glared into Gars craze filled eyes. This guy was so determined to make a name for himself, to step out of his brothers shadow, by killing his brothers killer. So determined in fact, that he had attempted to kill Tigress just to get to Po. Po quickly glanced at Tigress as he noted her eyes were struggling to stay open. He knew she'd keep her promise to him for as long as she could, but he still needed to finish this fight quickly if he was gonna have a chance at saving her. Po was just about finished storing his Chi throughout his body when he turned his attention back to Gar and addressed him in a serious tone. "Let's go you stupid ape."

Gar's eye widened with rage as the gorilla roared at the panda and began to charge at Po. Po also began to charge Gar clearing the distance between them in mere seconds. Gar slowed down to throw a punch at Po but the panda just kept coming, leaping into the air delivering a high jump kick square into the gorillas chest knocking the wind out of him. Gar doubled over in pain as he looked up to see Po upon him again launching his Iron Belly technique, crying out "WHA CHA!" sending Gar back into a boulder. Po immediately dashed towards Gar, using his Chi to increase his speed. Gar finished shaking the stars from his head and saw the panda approaching him. Gar quickly withdrew a dagger from his vest which to a normal person would be more of a short sword, and braced himself for the Panda.

As Po reached Gar again, Gar began to swing the "dagger" at him. Po could only assume the dagger was laced with poison just like the throwing knives Gar had used earlier so Po quickly dodged each attack with relative ease. Gar finally made to stab Po and at the last second Po quickly twirled to the left grabbing Gars left wrist and with the Chi he had stored in his paw increasing his strength, Po crushed Gars wrist in one quick motion. Gar howled in pain as he no longer could use his left hand, backing away from Po. Gar could see the intense focus in the panda's eyes. It was not what he was expecting to see though. He was expecting to see rage, furry, perhaps a degree of craziness like he had. But no, all he saw was the Pandas determination. Determination to avenge his fallen Tiger friend and perhaps, something else? Gar quickly shook his head bringing him back from his thoughts. He was in trouble here. The panda had literally crippled him and he had not landed so much as a scratch on the Dragon Warrior. **"Is he really that powerful!?" **Was all Gar could think of. But he quickly pushed the thought aside. "_**No I will defeat this Panda and then all of China will be mine. Once people hear of my victory over him no one will be able to stop me! I'll finally be better than you, BROTHER!**_**"** It was then that with his only useful hand Gar withdrew three throwing knives from inside his vest. These were his last three poisoned knives. He would have to make sure to hit his mark.

Po saw Gar grab his knives and he remembered that they were poisoned. Po would have to be extremely careful here. Gar positioned the knives in-between his fingers giving him the appearance that he had three long sharp claws, as he brought his arm around and threw the knives at Po. Despite him being wounded Gar was still able to throw the knives at incredible speed. Knowing Po couldn't deflect the knives without probably cutting himself Po quickly sucked in his gut and threw himself backward leaning back to avoid the knives. As Po watched the knives fly overhead the last one nearly nicking his nose, his eyes followed the knives as he realized they were heading right towards his friends. Po's eyes widened with fear. He completely forgot about the others! But while Po's eyes showed fear and concern Cranes eyes locked with his and showed Confidence!

Crane rushed forward to shield his friends. He gave Po his word that he wouldn't let anything happen to Tigress. Normally he would do that anyway. These were his friends after all, if there was something he could do to protect them he never would think twice about it. But he saw how Po was with Tigress. Po had tears running down his face like a river. The way he was holding Tigress's paw to his face afraid to let it go. He even kissed her for crying out loud and she didn't even back away! Crane had always suspected that if Tigress was ever going to be with someone it would be Po. Crane often saw the way she looked at Po during training watching him, with eyes full of pride. How lately she had been paying more attention to him, helping him with his training or just laughing at his lame jokes. Tigress used to never laugh. He even saw the two of them meditating at the base of the Peach Tree a few times together. And he had his suspicions about Po feeling the same way when Po brought him those armbands and asked him to paint the two characters for Discipline and Sacrifice on each one. Crane made Po tell him who they were for before he agreed to the task and eventually Po came clean and said they were a gift for Tigress. Po then made Crane swear never to tell anyone about it and that was that.

Crane had never seen Tigress so happy before and it was because of Po. So when Po asked Crane to keep her safe, Crane knew he couldn't let his buddy down. The knives were coming in fast and Crane knew they might be poisoned too. So with the swiftness and precision that came with years of training, Crane brought out his wings and expertly deflected each knife sending the knives in three different directions all far away from his comrades. Crane lifted his head giving Po a confident smile. Po grinned back as he lifted himself back upright. He turned his head to his buddy hoping that Crane could tell that he was grateful to his friend for keeping his word. Crane just smiled at Po and nodded at the Panda. No words needed to be spoken here it was the bond they had forged together after being friends for so long. Crane gave another nodded and said this to his friend. "Go get him!" Po nodded and turned to face his foe. Tigress was running out of time and Po needed to hurry.

Gar was Furious. This Panda and his friends were making a fool out of him. He was all out of knives, his spear was gone and his dagger had been kicked off to god knows where. He was completely unarmed and had a useless left hand now. But no, he wasn't going to concede to this stupid Panda. Gar readied himself and charged at Po again. Po saw him coming and quickly reacted by flipping over Gar in the air causing Gar to stumble forward. Po then spoke to Gar. "I think it's about time we finish this." Po said in a tone filled with such force it sent shivers down Gar's spine. Gar got up and rushed Po, only to see the panda disappear in a blur. He then saw out of the corner of his eye that the panda was to his right as Po delivered a powerful kick right at Gars leg. There was a loud SNAP as Gars eyes shot wide open as he expected the pain to come but it didn't. Gar was confused he was certain the Panda had just broken his leg, but there was no pain? He then noticed the panda had a finger pressed against his forehead. The panda had a sick grin on his face. "Confused?" The panda asked in a sarcastic tone. Gar could only stare, how did the panda move so quickly? What was going on? "Well then, let me explain." Po went on. "I currently just pressed an acupuncture point shutting off all your pain nerves." Gar just asked "Why!?" didn't the panda want him to suffer? Po just looked at the gorilla and retorted. "So I can do this!" As Po rushed over to Gars other leg and smashed his own foot into it making another CRUNCH sound.

Gar winced as he waited for the pain to come which it never did. Gar tried to get up but couldn't move He just didn't understand what was going on. He was at Po's mercy. "That was for all the villagers you butchered in the traders village!" Po shouted as anger rose from his voice. In a blur Po was on Gars right again with his left hand on the gorilla's tree trunk arm his right in a striking position. "THIS is for all the homes you ransacked!" and with a thrust, Po broke Gars right arm like a twig. Po's friends stared in awe. Gar was a massive gorilla even for gorilla standards and here was Po half his size breaking his bones with a few mere thrusts and kicks like it was chopping a few boards in half. Finally Gar was unable to move. His arms and legs weren't obeying him and he was beginning to feel incredibly light headed. _**What is this?**_ Was all he could think of. Finally Po stood before the gorilla towering over him. Granted with Gar down on the ground it was only by like a foot but the effect was still the same.

Po then leaned forward reaching out to Gars forehead stopping mere inches away from the right spot. Gars eyes widened with fear. _**Wait…no…he's not gonna…. **_"Mercy…." Was all Gar had said and suddenly it made Po stop. Po just glared at the gorilla with slight surprise on his face. "Mercy?" Po asked. "Mercy…" Gar pleaded Po just stood there in shock. Then he spoke. "After everything you did…all the lives you took…all the chaos you brought…what you did to the love of my life…..you want me to show you Mercy?" Gar shook his head pleading to Po. "Please Dragon Warrior…..Mercy…." Po's eyes squinted in rage and he said to Gar. "…No." as Po pressed the nerve point sending Gar into extreme pain "GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gar shouted as he felt his nerves screaming at him. He had never felt such intense pain at one time.

Gar opened his one good eye just enough to see Po getting into a new stance. It was one Gar had never recognized before. Po took a deep breath and found his center as he began to channel his Chi throughout his body, creating a sort of protective shell around him. He then looked at Gar who had stopped screaming now but was clearly in pain as he spoke his final words to the bandit. "Say hello to your brother for me!" As Po then bounced into the air shouting. "SPINNING YIN-YANG BODACIOUS STRIKE!" as Po began to spin unbelievably fast his form taking on that of which the attack was named for, flying high into the air he soared until he seemed to hover for a moment, his form taking on a blueish glow this time from all the Chi Po had stored up. Then, as quickly as he had gone up Po's form came crashing down upon his foe. Monkey then shouted "Take cover!" as he and Crane leaped over to Tigress and Viper as they shielded them for what was to come.

And then Po made contact with Gar.**BOOOOOOOM!** Causing the two to dive deep down into the earth a good ten feet as the force of the impact expanded from around them. The impact was so massive that dirt and rocks were flying everywhere taking Cranes hat into the wind as he tried to shield his comrades with his wings. Eyes shut the warriors hung on to there friends all the while Tigress's eyes were nearly closed as she had one last thought before blacking out. _**That's my**_** Panda.** Finally the rocks stopped flying and the dust began to settle. Crane got up just to see Po climbing out of a giant hole. Monkey and Mantis were at his side as they too watched Po climb out. Even though it was monkeys second time seeing that attack he still was at a loss for words. Crane and Mantis were in the same boat, they were all utterly speechless. Never had they witnessed such a display of raw power.

Po stood looking down at his foe. Gar was motionless and his body had been completely disfigured. As angry as Po was at Gar for everything he did he couldn't help but feel a bit of regret for going a bit…overboard. Then Po remembered. "Tigress!" As Po turned around to see Viper still holding a motionless Tigress, eyes now completely closed. Po turned on his heels and sprinted over to her stumbling once but never stopping.

* * *

**A bit dark for our loveable panda I'll admit. But in this story you don't try to kill Tigress without dealing with an incredibly pissed off Po.**

**Will Po be able to save Tigress? Stay tuned for a Two Chapter Special!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Told you I'd be back with more! **

**Chapter 22**

Po reached his friends who were all huddled around Tigress. As Po approached them the guys stepped back giving Po room, as he slid into Tigress on his knees. Po looked at Viper who was still curled around her sister. "How is she?" Po asked weakly. Viper had a sad expression on her face. "Po… I can barely feel a heartbeat even if you can fix Tigress's wound…I don't know if it would be enough." Po looked at Tigress lying their motionless he could barely make out a slight bump in her chest as she barely took another breath. Tears were threatening to escape him but he held them back. _**No crying…You have work to do. **_Po told himself as he looked at Viper and said. "Give her to me Viper." Viper looked up to Po with a worried expression then with one last look at Tigress, Viper began to unwrap herself from her sister as Po scooted closer placing his hands over Tigress's chest wound.

Po focused and tried to find his center. He wasn't sure how much Chi he had left but he was going to do whatever he could to save Tigress. In seconds Po's hands began to glow their usual soft bluish glow. Po began repairing the damage done to Tigress's chest. Po's friends watched as they saw the hole in Tigress's chest began to slowly close. No one was able to say a word, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sure they had seen Po heal his own wounds once before in training but they had yet to see him perform his technique on someone else. Viper however wasn't looking at Tigress's wound but rather at Po. Po had a pained expression on his face as sweat was beginning to pour from his brow. Po was getting tired really fast. _**He must have used up most of his Chi in that last battle. If Po uses much more of his Chi…**_Viper thought to herself, as she slithered over to Po's side. "Po…" She began but Po cut her off. "I can…do this….Viper…" Po said between breaths.

Po's vision was beginning to blur slightly. He was almost out of Chi, he'd never been so spent before, but he was almost done with Tigress's injury Part of her lung had been torn off by the spear and her sternum had been damaged pretty badly. Po was able to fix those things and was almost done sealing the wound but he was seriously losing his focus here. His palms were beginning to lose their bluish glow as the light from around his hands was beginning to flicker fast. "All…most…got it…" Po stammered and finally the wound was sealed. And Po collapsed onto the ground. Monkey and Crane rushed over to him but Po waved them away as he forced himself up and over to Tigress. Tigress hadn't opened her eyes yet and Po wasn't sure if she was breathing. Po shook Tigress with what little strength he had left. "Tigress…Tigress!" He called as he shook her. But Tigress's eyes remained closed.

Viper and the others had tears running down their faces as they knew what became of their friend. Crane walked up to Po placing a wing on his friends shoulder. "Po…" He started but Po roared at him. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! SHE IS NOT GONE!" Crane looked a bit taken aback but he just remained quiet. He knew Po was hurting bad. Po turned his attention back to Tigress. "She promised that she wouldn't leave me! SHE PROMISED!" Tears began to flood Po's face as he closed his eyes sobbing uncontrollably holding Tigress's paw in his hand. "You said you wouldn't leave me Tigress, you promised! Please Tigress! Open your eyes!" After a few seconds had passed, the only sound being Po's uncontrollable sobs, Po heard a voice from somewhere, though he wasn't sure where it'd come from. "Why do you weep Dragon Warrior?"

Po opened his eyes and suddenly he wasn't in the clearing anymore. His friends were gone and Tigress was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly knew where he was though, well, sort of. He was kneeling beneath the Sacred Peach Tree back on the ridge at the Jade Palace, but something was off…When Po turned and got to his feet to look around, he couldn't see the Jade Palace anywhere, or the village, all he could see in the distance was a thick impenetrable fog. "What the heck?" Po asked himself. "How did I…!?" It was then he heard the voice again. "Don't tell me you've given up now Dragon Warrior…After all wasn't it you who once said _A true warrior NEVER quits_?" Po spun around and his eyes shot open for their standing underneath the Tree carrying a wooden staff and wrapped in a blue sash stood and old tortoise. "Master…Oogway!?" Po stammered as the old master took a step forward. "Hello Dragon Warrior, I ask you again. Why do you weep?"

**This I think is one of the best cliff hangers yet...Okay so the Chapter was a little bit short compared to some past ones. but that's why I'm releasing it with a second one. So click the Next button and keep reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we go with part 2 of the 2 chapter special! Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Chapter 23**

Po stared at the old tortoise simply dumbfounded. Never did he ever expect to see Master Oogway ever again. Po realized he was staring for quite some time when the old turtle started to chuckle to himself. Po then shook his head in disbelief and finally asked "Master!?...You're…alive!?" Oogway just smiled at Po and shook his head no and smiled "No Dragon Warrior, I am very much still a part of the universe." Po wasn't quite sure what Oogway meant but took it as a no. "Then how are you here!? How are we here!? Where are the others!? Where's Tigress!? What's going on Master!?" Oogway smiled and merely held up his hand silencing the panda. "Patience Po, I will explain IF you give me the chance too that is." Po immediately shut his mouth and waited for Oogway to speak.

Oogway chuckled then motioned for Po to sit down next to him. Po obliged and sat down next to Oogway waiting for him to speak. Oogway then stared off into the distance as if marveling a view before him even though the only thing around was miles and miles of fog. Oogway then spoke to Po. "Do you know where we are Dragon Warrior?" Po just looked at the turtle and said. "Well…it looks like we're at the Sacred Peach Tree Master…But I can't see the palace anywhere or the village…" Oogway turned to Po and said. "You are part right Po; this clearly is the Sacred Peach Tree, though, we are not at the Jade Palace or even in the Valley of Peace." Po just looked at the turtle and asked "We're not?" Oogway just shook his head. "Nope." After a moment Oogway continued. "No Po, this is actually your own, inner sanctuary if you will. A manifestation of your own mind." Po just looked at the turtle with a look of confusion before asking. "So you mean…we're inside my head?" Oogway nodded slightly. Po then asked another question "So does that mean this is just a dream? And you're not real?" Oogway just shrugged and then said "I suppose that would depend on you Po. Do you want me to be real?" Po thought about it for a moment and nodded his head yes. Oogway just smiled and said. "Then I am real. Now back to the real question. Why were you weeping?"

Po's eyes fell to the ground His thoughts returned to Tigress and how he had been unable to save her. Oogway was silent as he waited for the panda to speak. Finally with great sadness in his voice Po spoke. "I wasn't able to save her…Tigress. Because of me…she's gone…" As tears began to glisten across his eyes. Oogway just watched as the panda began to cry. He then said something Po wasn't expecting. "Then why not just save her panda?" Po just looked up at the master "I tried to Master. But I used up all of my Chi trying to. I was too late. And too weak. I...I wasn't strong enough..." Oogway just looked at the panda with a look of pity which was soon replaced with a smile. "You say that Tigress is gone Po, but that's not the case…not yet anyway. But, if you do not act quickly it will be."

Po's head shot up with a look of shock. Tigress was alive? He could still save her? "Tigress…is alive?" Po asked in disbelief. Oogway nodded his head and said. "Indeed my friend she hangs on to life. But I fear her claws are losing their grip, and you are the only one with the power to bring her back from the edge of eternal darkness. Po sat forward and beseeched the master "How Master!? How can I save Tigress!?" Oogway Tapped Po on the center of his chest and said simply. " By channeling the power of the Heroes Chi!" Po just stared at the old turtle and asked "Heroes Chi? I don't understand Master. What's this Heroes Chi?" Oogway began looking off into the distance as he explained. "It is a force of pure energy, my friend. So pure that it can dispel darkness from any corner of the earth, it is a force of extreme power, only able to exist within one individual at a time. And as I'm sure you would say, is totally awesome!" Oogway turned his attention back to Po who was about to open his mouth asking how this was supposed to help him, when Master Oogway continued. "However, it does serve a second purpose." Po waited patiently for Oogway to continue eyes full hope. "It also serves as the bearers own Life Force."

Po was speechless. There was a power that was able to bring back his Tigress, but there was still one problem as a frown began to etch across his face. "Master you said that this power could only exist within one person at a time….What makes you believe that I have that kind of power?" Oogway just smiled at the panda and replied simply. "Why, because I'm the one who left it to you, young one." Po's eyes shot open as he tried to understand what his master had just said. Po had only spent a few days with Oogway before he passed on and he couldn't remember ever receiving anything from the old Turtle other than the title of Dragon Warrior. "What do you mean?" Po asked confusion clearly showing over his face. Then Oogway said. "Po, do you remember our conversation about the Present?" Po recalled that day quite well for it was probably the worst day of his life. He felt like he had sucked more than anyone in the history of Kung Fu as he embarrassed himself in front of Master Shifu and the Furious Five. As he recalled the events of that day something began to happen off to his left behind Oogway.

As he turned to see what it was he gasped. "What the!?" But Oogway cut him off. "Do not forget Dragon Warrior, we are inside your mind, you are merely remembering past events." As Oogway spoke, standing next to them was a still living Oogway while a slightly younger Po sat at the edge of the ridge staring up at the turtle. Po put a paw on his gut and said jokingly "Wow, I really have lost a bit of weight, huh? But Oogway merely gazed upon the apparitions that stood before them as the past Oogway began to speak. "_**There's a saying, yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift. That's why they call it the Present**_!" as the past Oogway turned to leave he hit the tree with his staff and a peach fell into the younger Po's paw. Then the past Oogway merely faded and all that was left was Po's past self.

The past Po merely watched as the living Oogway walked down the path then turned his attention to the peach in his paw. Po was watching intently as the Oogway next to him spoke. "Now watch carefully Dragon Warrior." Po watched and then he gasped. As the younger Po brought the Peach to his mouth Po noticed something he didn't recall before. The peach began to glow a soft yellowish glow as the younger Po ate the peach whole. That was when Oogway passed the power down? Po asked the master "Was that…?" Oogway smiled at the Panda and nodded his head. "Yes Dragon Warrior, that, was the Heroes Chi. It has resided inside you all this time, waiting for the time which you will call upon its power, whether it be to save the world from Darkness, or in this case to bring someone back from its depths." Po asked Oogway another question. "Master, how do I use this power? I've never even felt like it was their before!" Oogway just smiled as he began to walk away towards the fog stopping just at the edge of the ridge, and turning to Po one last time. "You must remember that which has brought you peace!" And with that the old turtle dissipated into a hundred blossoms and flew off into the fog leaving a stunned panda behind as he watched with eyes full of wonder, as the old Masters words rang in his head.

_**You must remember that which has brought you peace…!**_

* * *

**Holy Crap! Po actually has a chance at saving Tigress!**** Thanks Master Oogway! You totally just helped me keep a few readers!**

**I'll have the next Chapter up ASAP So in the mean time Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**Oh and before anyone brings it up Yes I know there was a Legend of awesomeness episode with the heroes Chi in it. but the way this story goes it's almost like that episode never happened. just wanted to clear that up.**

**See you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**First off let me just say Thank you all for the continued support! As for the guest in the reviews asking about his Chinese Signature I think it translates to something like "White Tiger"? Just what Google Translator told me...**

**Got another Chapter here hot off the keyboard. **

**Chapter 24**

Po watched until the last peach blossom was out of sight, and then turned his attention to the fog surrounding him. He was all alone in this place inside his head. No idea what was happening with his friends or Tigress. One thing was for sure. Oogway had said that Tigress was running out of time and Po had to use this Heroes Chi in order to save her. Oogway said that Po needed to remember that which had brought him peace, but how? Just then Po felt something land on his head. He reached up and realized it was a drop of water that fell off one of the branches of the Peach Tree. Funny he never noticed it before…Then it hit him. "That's it!" As Po realized what he needed to do. Po quickly stood up and made some space for himself as he prepared. He was going to use the movements Master Shifu had taught him in the dragons cave deep within the mountains of the Jade Palace. The same forms he had used back in the Village he was born in to unlock his sleeping memories. And the same forms he used to stop Shen's weapons from leaving Gongmen Harbor all those weeks ago.

Po readied himself moving his right leg in a half circle motion and placing his arms in the right spot, as he waited for the next drop of water to fall. After about a minuet he saw one about to fall. As it did Po reached up with his right paw out stretched and caught the water drop in the center of his paw. As Po brought the drop around to his left images of his dad the goose swarmed him. From images of the goose teaching his young panda how to cook noodles to seeing the goose tuck a young Po in bed when he had the fever. He remembered the day his Father had hugged him in front of the whole village when Po defeated Tai Lung and how proud Ping was of his "Big Loveable Kung Fu Warrior." He remembered the night he came home from Gongmen city and told his dad how he ended up in the radish basket. How Po finally knew who he was, Ping's son, and he remembered how the two embraced each other. A tear was threatening to escape Po but he held it back as he brought the water drop around to his right, and new images flooded his mind.

Images of his Master surfaced from the times they spent training atop Wu Dang Mountain at the Sacred Pool of Tears. The time when Shifu showed that he was determined to teach Po how to become the Dragon Warrior. He remembered how Po had managed to actually take a dumpling from Shifu and Shifu actually smiled at the Panda. He recalled the day Shifu finally refereed to Po by his name and not just panda, his master finally acknowledging him. How the old master encouraged Po to always do better in training showing patience and understanding. And finally how the old master had said how proud he was of Po for being the Panda he was today, the night he gave Po his new scroll.

As Po brought the water around to the left again, new images of his friends were fresh in his mind. Images of Viper helping Po in the kitchen as they talked about different recipes Po knew of and Viper's various ribbon dancing performances. He saw how he and Monkey literally spent an entire day pranking each other laughing and having a great time just being idiots. He recalled the time Crane had once tried to show Po how to do Calligraphy. Po wasn't very good at it but the two had a good laugh about his terrible penmanship. An Image of Mantis appeared as he recalled the day Po had taken Mantis to a new Dumpling bar in the village and how Mantis was having a blast trying all sorts of Dumplings. It made Po smile that day knowing his friend was having such a great time.

As Po brought the water drop down to his lower right, new images flowed…Images of Tigress. The time she first bowed to Po calling him Master. How she had come out to check on him while they were floating on a river traveling to Gongmen city. The time the spent under the Peach Tree after their return from Gongmen city. He recalled the day he first saw Tigress actually smile at him as he made a joke after training one day. Then he recalled the day Po invited Tigress to lunch, how he showed off for her with his impressive waiter skills. How he gave her the armbands for her birthday and she had embraced him, and how they had shared their first kiss together that same day. Images of the time they spent together during those past weeks overwhelmed him. As he recalled the subtle winks in the training hall, to the cheek kisses in the barracks before bed. The hours they spent meditating together at the base of the Peach Tree. And finally he remembered the last time they were at the Palace. How they were merely relaxing in his training ground by the waterfall, and she had just finished kissing him "**_What was that for?"_** He remembered himself asking. And she had replied. **_"For being perfect."_**

Po's eyes now opened as he brought the water drop down and onto a single blade of grass watching it flow down onto the ground. He was breathing hard, but he wasn't filled with sadness or heartache like he thought he would be. He still had tears flowing from his eyes but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. He was happy. Happy that he had such great memories, great friends, and a great family. He felt…warm inside. It was an odd sensation but one he welcomed greatly. It was then that Po noticed a faint glow off into the distance. As Po watched it closely he saw that the glow was getting brighter and brighter. It was then that he noticed that there was something coming towards him at an incredible speed. At first it looked like it might be a snake the way it swerved and slithered its way in the sky towards him. But once it got closer Po realized that it was no snake, but a massive golden Dragon.

The Dragon was indeed a Chinese Dragon. It glowed a vibrant gold color as if flew towards Po slowing its approach the closer it got. Po just stared with his mouth agape. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would ever see a dragon in person. And he had some pretty wild dreams to say the least. The Dragon was massive; at least four, no, five stories tall Po had guessed as he watched the Dragon Dive down in front of the ridge and begin to wrap itself it around the mountain. As the Dragon brought its head up over the edge of ridge it observed the Panda with an inquisitive expression, as if it was unsure of the reason why it was summoned to this Panda. Po was still marveling the golden Dragon when he realized the Dragon appeared to be waiting for something. Then it hit him. The Dragon was waiting for Po to speak. "Whoa…." Was all Po managed to whisper as he gazed upon the divine creature. Po then shook his head as he searched for his words.

Finally finding his voice Po called out to the Dragon. "So you're the source of the Heroes Chi?" Po started. "Wow hard to believe you came from that little peach. You were very tasty though I'll give you that!" The dragon just stared at the panda not saying anything, apparently humor was lost on giant glowing dragons. Po then swallowed and adopted a face of determination. The Dragon took note of this. "Look, I need your help. Someone very dear to me is dying and it's all my fault! I was told you might be able to help me save her!" Po waited for the Dragon to respond to his plea but the dragon just stared. Finally Po spoke again. "Look, I may have been named the Dragon Warrior but the name rings hollow if I can't save a single friend. Except she's more than just a friend, she's the Love of my life and she gave her life protecting me. The thing is, I wished she hadn't, because I don't think I can go through life without her. She was always there for me when I needed her most. She understands me better than anyone else and I understand her like no other. So if there's any way you can help me save her Please! I beg you! Please lend me your strength!"

As Po shouted the last words to the great Dragon He fell to his knees and bowed. But he then raised his head and stared at the Dragon tears flowing from his eyes but instead of sadness within them the Dragon noticed something else. Was it courage? Confidence? No, it was something else….It was Love. The Panda's eyes were filled with Love for the Tiger and his desire to do whatever it took to save her. The Dragon then brought his face down to Po. The Dragons head was about five times as big as Po was but the Dragon still gazed into Po's eyes. Eyes of Gold met eyes of Jade As Po stared into the Dragons eyes, his own not flinching, he saw his own reflection within the Dragons eyes. It was as if the Dragon was staring into his very soul.

Finally as the Dragon had reached a decision he brought his head closer to Po. Po just stared at the Dragon his face not changing as one of the Dragons tendrils on its mouth began to move towards Po's forehead. Finally the tendril touched Po's forehead and a blinding flash was produced. As Po closed his eyes he heard a voice inside his head that literally sounded as old as time itself. "**_So long as you remain on the correct path before you, my power shall be yours_**…"

Then, everything went dark…

**Will Po be able to save Tigress? Guess we'll just have to wait and see...**

**Don't forget to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**WHOA Lots of feedback on the last Chapter and look we finally broke the 100 mark for the reviews! WOOT! Thanks a ton everyone for the continued suppport of my story and I'm, as I have said countless times, really glad you're enjoying it!**

**I apologies for the shortness of this Chapter but I just don't see how I can combine it with another one. so enjoy, and I should have the next one up soon!**

**Chapter 25**

Po's eyes flew open and he saw that he was back in the clearing, Tigress's paw still in his hand. He noticed Viper and Crane had faces plastered with worry and when he opened his eyes they both said. "Po, are you okay?" Po just stared at his friends and said. "Ye-yeah…I think so…" Viper sighed. "When you didn't answer us for so long we thought you went into shock." Po just shook his head. "No…not shock Viper…But something did happen to me just now…and… I think I know how to save Tigress…" Viper and the rest of the Five gasped and looked at each other. It was Monkey who asked. "What do you mean Po?" Po then spoke to them all but had his eyes on Tigress. "Master Oogway…he helped me…understand something…I want to explain but I'm running out of time… I have to save Tigress." The others were confused. Mantis asked " What do you mean Master Oogway helped you!? How is that even possible? He's kinda...not around anymore..." But Po ignored him as he laid Tigress's paw down and found his center.

Po immediately found his own Chi, well, what was left of it anyway, but this time he was searching for something else, something…warmer. And then he felt it. That same warm sensation he felt just moments before right in the deepest depths of his heart. And so he called out to it. Viper was watching intently and then she spoke with worry in her voice. "Po you can't use any more of your Chi! If you do, we could lose you along with Tigress!" But Po just smiled at her without opening his eyes as he allowed the warmth from within his heart to envelope him, making him feel truly at peace. "It's okay Viper…This is… something else…" And with that his friends gasped as Po's entire being began to glow a bright golden aura. It was truly remarkable. Everyone was silent as they watched Po glow. No one knew what to say. Po opened his eyes and admired his new glow. This was the power of the Heroes Chi. It was so bright, so warm, so full of…life. It was then Po knew what he had to do. So he placed his paws over Tigress and began transferring the Chi into her body just like he did with his normal Chi.

The experience was different than what he was expecting though. Before he could feel his normal Chi diving through muscle and skin, but this was completely different. Using the Heroes Chi as an extension of himself, Po began to dive through an empty v**o**id. To Po it was like swimming with your eyes closed, total darkness everywhere. Po scanned every inch of Tigress's being, searching for any spark of life that remained. Finally he found what he was looking for as a smile crept across his face. "There!" He said to himself. She had kept her word to him. She still clung to life for him. Deep within the depths of Tigress's heart Po could feel the last spark of life that refused to go out. Po quickly reached out with his Chi and began to feed the spark with its warmth.

Viper was watching Po's face intently as she saw his face grow into a slight smile as he said the word "There!" Viper's eyes widened with surprise as she could literally see Po's energy flowing into Tigress at an incredible speed, so fast that even Tigress began to glow with the same aura as Po. The remaining members of the five watched in awe as a seemingly endless supply of power flooded from Po, and into Tigress. Whatever Po was doing, it was costing a ton of Chi energy and Crane was beginning to worry. "You think he's gonna be okay?" Crane asked Mantis who was now sitting atop Monkeys shoulder. Mantis simply replied "Man, I sure hope so…" Viper could only watch on saying only in a light whisper "Be careful Po…" and with that the warriors watched on.

Po was beginning to get a bit winded. As he fed Tigress his life force it was like basically feeding a bottomless pit, funny, now he knew what his friends thought of him every time he ate. The spark never seemed to grow. And yet still Po continued, calling upon as much of the Chi as he could muster at once. He heard Viper ask in a concerned voice "Po?" as a sudden surge of power burst through Po's being and into Tigress as he heard his friends shout at him "PO!". Suddenly Po began to feel himself beginning to fall. But he never met the ground. No instead Po felt himself falling into a void towards the last spark of Tigress's own life force. Po closed his eyes as he continued to fall. Falling into the Darkness. His only thought…_**I'm coming, Tigress!**_

_**Again sorry for the short Chapter but the next one should be up soon. Review and I'll see you next time!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay so I should probably let you guys know that Time is going to move differently for our characters. It moves at a normal pace for our friends the Furious Four and other parties where it will move slower for Po being he has kinda...fell into a...well...I can't actually say any more without revealing too much but just know Time is gonna move at different paces over the next few chapters.  
**

**So here we go with Chapter 26!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Viper and the others were watching intently as Po continued to feed his energy to Tigress. Viper noticed a concentration of energy building at Po's center. As the energy began to flow through Po, Viper asked "Po?" suddenly as the mass of energy reached Po's hands there was a bright flash forcing the Four to shield their eyes as they all shouted "PO!" When they opened them they saw Po passed out next to Tigress, his paw on her own. They all rushed to Po's side worry plastered on their faces. Had Po finally over exerted himself? Once Viper took a look at Po though, she noticed he was still breathing and a sigh of relief escaped her. "He's okay. He's just exhausted I think." Viper announced. Just then Mantis Shouted "Hey! I think Tigress is breathing!" Viper whirled around to see that Tigress was indeed breathing slightly. She let out a cry "Oh Thank the Gods! She's alive!" As she slithered over to her sisters side a smile and tears upon her face. Po had done it, he saved Tigress! But something was off.

Crane was the only one standing back a bit eying his two fallen comrades with a curious look. Finally he said. "Anyone else find it a bit strange that they're breathing together at the same time?" Viper turned to Crane and asked "What?" as she slithered over to crane and looked at her friends. Sure enough both Po and Tigress were breathing in perfect synch. What was going on? Monkey only said "What the heck? How is that even possible?" Viper responded "I'm not sure but we have to get these two back to the palace as soon as possible. Master Shifu might know what to do!" The others agreed but it was crane who spoke up. "So…how exactly are we going to get them back to the palace?" The four of them stared at each other briefly then they all shouted at the same time "I'M CARRYING TIGRESS!"

Eventually the Furious Four managed to get Po and Tigress back to the Traders village leaving them behind with Mantis and Viper in the woods so as not to alert any villagers that the Dragon Warrior and leader of the Five were unconscious. Crane and Monkey briefly conveyed with local law enforcement about the bandit ambush, assuring them that the threat was over and that they could go and collect the remaining bandits tied up in the woods. Once they were done the Four managed to obtain a cart to haul their two friends back home in. Viper stayed in the cart watching over her friends as they traveled. They were still breathing in perfect synch and there pulses were relatively low. Like almost as if they were sleeping? Viper just couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on. Just what did Po do? What was that golden glow he displayed earlier? She had so many questions and no answers. Maybe Shifu would be able to help.

The journey back to the Jade palace was taking longer than when they were on their way to the Traders village since they were hauling a Giant Panda and a full grown Tiger in a cart this time. So the warriors stopped for the night to rest. Monkey and Crane had been taking turns hauling the two warriors and were exhausted. As they were huddled around the fire Viper was in the cart using one of Po's dishes to try and sip her friends some water. After successfully getting Po and Tigress to swallow she threw a blanket over the two and went to join her friends around the fire. As she neared them Mantis could be heard making a joke. "Who'd of ever thought Po and Tigress would be sleeping together heh heh?" It was then that Viper smacked Mantis with her tail saying in a serious and threatening tone "So help me Mantis if you make one more sick joke about Po and Tigress I will tie you up with one of my ribbons and hang you over the burning field in the training hall!" Mantis just laid their a look of pure terror on his face as he nodded he understood.

Monkey was next to say something. "So…was anyone else surprised to see Po kiss Tigress before?" Silence followed shorty being interrupted by mantis "I was pretty shocked to be honest, Never thought a fun guy like Po would fall for Tigress." Viper and Crane remained silent. Monkey asked them with a raised eyebrow. "Guys? What about you? Did you see this coming?" Viper was first to speak. " Well…back when Gor attacked the village and Po had finished bringing Tigress dinner…he did tell me in his own way that he may have had feelings for Tigress. He was pretty passionate about it too. Though I'm not sure when Tigress started feeling the same way for sure. Possibly once we got back from Gongmen?" Crane was next to speak." I noticed some things over the past couple weeks. Tigress had been giving Po smiles during training, they spent time meditating together under the Peach Tree, and she even started to laugh at Po's jokes." Crane noticed Monkey and Mantis had their jaws dropped. "Yeah I thought that too." Crane said as he continued. "But when I really figured out Po had feelings for her was when he asked me for help with those armbands. Apparently Po gave them to Tigress for her Birthday."

Mantis shouted "Wait wait wait…back up…Tigress has a Birthday!? And why didn't you say anything about Po and Tigress before!?" Crane just shook his head "It wasn't my place to. Besides, Po made me swear not to say anything." Silence fell only to be broken by Monkey. "So…do you guys think Shifu knows?" The four just stared at each other then looked over to their friends in the cart and finally Mantis spoke "Gods I hope not…Po would be so screwed if he did!" The others nodded together in agreement at that!

* * *

**So...Will Shifu find out about Po and Tigress? Speaking of which how are our two heroes doing? And what's up with the synchronized breathing? Let's find out how Po is doing in the next Chapter...once I can put it up...**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**New Chapter up and about! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 27**

Po had opened his eyes after what felt like mere minuets. He quickly stood up and shook his head. Again he woke up somewhere he wasn't expecting too. He was inside what he could only assume to be a really old house of some sorts. Odd, this place seemed to feel a bit familiar but Po just couldn't place it. He then remembered what he'd been doing moments ago. He was trying to save Tigress when he started to feel like he was falling. But how could he have been falling? He was on solid ground in a clearing just a few minutes ago and now he was in a rundown building of some kind. What was going on?

Po finally decided to walk down one of the hallways trying to find something that would tell him where he was. He eventually came upon a door to his right and he opened it only to be faced with a rock wall. "What?" Po asked himself in confusion. Who puts a door up against a rock wall? Po closed the door and continued walking down the hall. He eventually came across three more doors, all of which when opened only revealed a rock wall behind them. This was one weird house was all Po could think of. As he began to turn back something reached his ear.

It was the sound of someone crying…***Sobs* **Po listened intently and heard the sound again. It was a child. Someone was here with him! Po quickly ran down the hall trying to follow the sounds of the child's crying. As he followed the sounds they got louder and Po began to make out some words. "**Sniff**….**sniff**…so….c-c-cold…" Was all Po could hear as he rounded a corner and came up to a steel door. "Wait a second…" Po said to himself. He recognized this door. It was the door he'd seen back at the orphanage he's visited. This was the room all the paperwork had been kept in. Then it hit him. He was at the orphanage! Well sort of. The place didn't seem to make sense what with the endless halls and doors with no rooms. Was he inside Tigress's mind? Po wasn't sure but then he heard the Child's voice again "s-s-so, c-c-c-c-cold….so d-d-d-dark." Po walked up to the door and when he was about to open it he heard a voice behind him. "Wait Dragon Warrior…."

Po whirled around to see Master Oogway standing behind him, but something was wrong. Oogway was transparent. Po just stared and said "Master? What's wrong?" Oogway merely spoke "I am running out of time Dragon Warrior so I must be quick. Tigress lies behind that door, but she is in a very shocking state to say the least." Po straightened up "What's wrong with her?" Po said in a slight panic. Oogway responded. "While attempting to hang on to life Tigress has begun to forget her very existence. Thus she is now a mere shadow of her former self." Po's face became one of dread. "Then how do I save her?" Oogway smiled and told Po. "You must make her remember who she really is. Only then will you be able to save Tigress." Po then looked at the turtle with a questionable look. "Make her remember? How?" Oogway just smiled and said. "As I recall Dragon Warrior, you seem to have quite the knack for telling stories!" and with that Oogway vanished leaving Po all alone outside the door.

Okay that was the second time Po had seen a dead turtle that day. He was beginning to think he was going crazy when he heard the child's sobs behind the door. Po immediately turned around and reached to open the steel door. As Po wrenched the door open he was met with a blast of cold air as he stared into the dark room. There wasn't much light in the room save for a small candle in the left corner. Po saw a small poorly constructed bed off to the right and a chair off to the left. In the center of the room with its back to him Po saw the source of the crying and he gasped. Sitting in the center of the floor hugging its knees and crying into them sat a very young Tigress. Po guessed that she couldn't be more than four maybe five years old? "So this is what Oogway meant." Po said to himself as he walked into the room.

**Tigress POV…**

As Po approached the young Tigress he cleared his throat. Young Tigress was startled as she turned around to see a giant panda standing over her. Tigress screamed as she began to scurry backward as the panda brought up his hands in a defensive gesture saying. "Shhh, shhh, sshhhh It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you." The Panda said as he tried to calm her down. The young Tigress was terrified, how was this Panda even here? For days she'd been the only one left at the orphanage. Even the caretakers were long gone and she was left alone in this room. Her room. The Monster's room. But as she looked into the Pandas Jade green eyes she felt a sense of familiarity in them, and she stopped backing away. The Panda smiled at how she wasn't trying to get away from him anymore yet he stayed where he was. The young Tigress then let out a whimper. "Wh-who are you?" The panda frowned like he was hurt she didn't know him, but only for a moment as he put a smile on his face. "I'm a friend" He said simply "I was walking the halls when I heard someone crying. So I came running and here I am." He said so matter of factly.

Tigress was still staring at the panda as she began to shiver. It wasn't out of fear she was just really cold. The panda noticed this and he asked her. "You're cold aren't you?" Tigress just nodded her head yes as a smile spread across his face making his eyes sparkle a bit. "Well why don't you come over here, then I can help with that! We pandas tend to be pretty warm you know." Young Tigress seemed a bit nervous at first but after she looked into the pandas eyes again she felt that she could trust him. It was strange…where had she seen those eyes before? The young tigress made her way over to the Panda slowly. Once she reached him the panda lifted her up and set her down in his lap as he sat down and leaned against the old bed for support. As Young Tigress settled into a comfortable spot she noticed that the panda was indeed warm. There was a constant wave of warmth coming from his body and after being cold for so long she welcomed it with open arms.

The Panda sat there for a moment looking down at her with a caring look in his eyes. After a moment Tigress began to stop shivering and the panda asked her "Feeling better?" Tigress just nodded her head, she was still scared and was wondering how this panda was even here at the orphanage. Also how did he get that door open? She'd been trying to open that door for what seemed like for days and it never budged. So how did he get in? Young tigress looked up at the panda and saw that he was still watching her with protective eyes. Who was this panda? And why did he seem so…familiar? The panda then spoke again. "So…what's your name?" Young Tigress was about to answer when she had a horrible realization. She couldn't remember her name…Try as she might she couldn't think of it and finally she said to the panda. " I-I don't know…I can't remember my name or if I ever had one…" She said sadly. Again the panda wore a face of pure sadness as he listened to her.

""Well…everyone has a name…" He said with a forced enthusiasm. "Tell you what…how about until you remember your name, we call you something else?" Tigress just looked up at the panda with a questioning look. "Something else?" The panda nodded "Sure! Now, let's see here…what would be a good name to call you?" The panda began thinking and Young tigress had to laugh as he scratched his head. The panda looked like thinking was hurting his head. Finally, the panda thought of something. "I got it! How about I call you kitten!? You know, cause your young and a tiger!" Young Tigress just looked at the panda, kitten didn't seem like a good name to her but at the moment she had none, so after thinking about it she said. "I guess that's okay." She finally said. The Panda smiled wide, and in turn the young Tigress also smiled. Something about this panda felt right.

**Po's POV**

Po sat there with the Young Tigress in his arms. He'd been slowly easing his Heroes Chi into the young Tigress hoping to warm her up and it appeared to be working. But how was he supposed to help her? Oogway was right. She had no idea who he was, her own boyfriend, and she didn't even know her own name. As far as Po could tell there wasn't much that she did remember. He then remembered how Oogway said he was good at telling stories, but how was telling Tigress a story supposed to help her remember? What story was he even supposed to tell? Sure his dad told him lots of stories as a cub and he remembered each one word for word, but how were those stories supposed to help? Po then looked down at the young tiger and saw her staring up at him with her amber eyes. Despite being reduced to a child her eyes still held a sense of strength he came to expect from his kitten. Po looked up at the door he'd come in only to discover it was now gone. _**So much for getting out of here **_he thought. Young Tigress didn't seem to notice the now missing door as she sat there leaning against his belly in his lap.

Just then a thought occurred to him. _**No…**_he thought. _**Could it really be that simple?**_ Realizing he didn't have any better ideas Po looked to Tigress again and said. "Say kitten, since we don't appear to going anywhere anytime soon would you like to hear a story?" The young Tigress was looking up at him still as a small smile began to form across her face as she nodded her head yes. Po smiled back at her as he got himself comfortable against the old bed and took a deep breath. "Well, this is the story of a great Kung Fu Master. How she dedicated herself to helping others and to Kung Fu, and her name was Master Tigress!"

**Don't forget to review and I'll try to have another Chapter up today!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dang my keyboard is smoking after writing this Chapter! I gotta slow down here!...just kidding. So long as I got the time I will continue to bring you updates! That being said I have a new Chapter for you guys. But first I just wanted to once again thank you all for reading my fic and inspiring me to continue! so Without further ado...again...I give you Chapter 28!**

**Chapter 28**

**Back in the real world...**

After about two days of walking through mountains and back roads trying to avoid any contact with anyone the Warriors of the Jade Palace had arrived back in there village. Luckily it was still early and the village was asleep. The warriors purposely waited till twilight to bring their friends home so as not to draw any attention. Once they reached the foot of the thousand steps Crane and Monkey had collapsed. They were exhausted. Crane whined "When we get up there I'm passing out right next to Po and Tigress." Monkey just said "I hear ya." Viper then spoke "Mantis go and find Shifu, tell him we need some of the palace staff and hurry! We don't want any villagers spotting Po and Tigress."

Mantis nodded and began zipping up the stairs. In no time flat he reached the top and began searching for Shifu. After finding Shifu was not in his Chambers near the hall of heroes Mantis started heading to the Sacred Peach Tree. It was there he found his Master doing his morning meditation. As Mantis approached, Shifu's ear twitched as he heard someone coming. Shifu turned and was surprised to see Mantis. "Mantis? You're back? Where are the others?" Shifu asked. Mantis then bowed to his master. "Master Shifu, something's happened. Po and Tigress are unconscious at the foot of the Thousand steps in a cart. Crane and Monkey are exhausted from hauling them. We need some staff members to help!" Shifu immediately sprinted off to the servant quarters waking up four pig servants. Once the servants were up, all six figures headed to the bottom of the steps, with Shifu and Mantis in the lead.

Upon reaching the bottom of the steps Shifu leaped into the cart to see his students. Surely enough, there laid Po and Tigress on their backs breathing ever so slightly and…in perfect synch? What was going on? Shifu immediately turned to the four servants and shouted in a whisper "Get these two to the palace infirmary and be quick about it!" The four servants bowed to the Grandmaster and began to haul the cart up the thousand steps, two of them pulling while the other two pushed. Shifu then turned to his four remaining students and asked "What Happened!?"

Viper and Crane began telling Shifu what had happened from the beginning. How on their second day in the village they followed a trail leading to the bandits only for it to be an ambush. Apparently the attack on the Traders village was just a way to get the warriors of the Jade Palace out in the open. How the fight had begun and Po and Tigress had gone after the leader of the bandits. When the four of them eventually reached Po and Tigress, Tigress had been seriously wounded and Po went to Finish off Gar. After Po was victorious he attempted to fix Tigress's wound but he was too late, for the Tiger wouldn't open her eyes. Viper then went on about after a few moments of Po just staring off into space he suddenly snapped back to reality saying he knew how to save Tigress. That Master Oogway had helped him. Shifu's ears twitched at the mention of his old Master yet he let his students continue. Monkey then started about how Po began to glow kinda like the sun. how he had a golden aura bout him and he started pouring it into Tigress to the point SHE even started to glow. Then there was a bright flash and Po was passed out while Tigress and he both started breathing in total synch.

As the four finished telling there tale the masters had reached the infirmary where a goose medic was checking the vitals of both Po and Tigress. When Shifu stepped forward the goose bowed and Shifu asked "How are my students, Han?" The goose merely looked over his shoulder at the two warriors and stated "Honestly Master Shifu, I can't figure out what's wrong with either of them. Master Tigress appears to have suffered fairly recent trauma but it had been healed at a miraculous rate. As for Master Po I can't find anything wrong with him either. It appears they are both in a for lack of a better word, comas. Though as for the synchronized breathing and heart rates I have never seen anything like it. My best guess is that all we can do for them is wait and hope that they wake up soon."

Shifu stood there looking at his two students as he took in Han's words. His eyes lingered on Tigress, He had almost lost her. If it weren't for whatever it was Po did, Tigress would be gone instead of hanging on to life. He then turned to Po whose form was a bit disturbing to Shifu. Usually when the panda slept he had a goofy expression on his face or a sly grin. But not this time. This time there was no smile or grin instead there was something Shifu had only seen a handful of times on the Pandas face, lately only in training. Focus. Whatever Po did back in that clearing he was still doing it. He was still trying to save Tigress. Shifu needed answers and apparently there was only one person who could give them to him. Shifu turned to his remaining students and spoke "I want all of you to go to your rooms and rest, there will be no training today." Viper spoke up "Actually Master, I was hoping to stay…" The others nodded in agreement. "No." Shifu said, though it was not harshly, it still brought him looks of confusion. He then turned to Han. "If there is any change you are to alert the other Masters right away." He then faced all of them "I however am not to be disturbed. Am I understood?" His students and Han bowed to him and said "Yes Master Shifu." But it was Crane who asked "Master Shifu, where are you going?" Shifu stopped at the door and said "To see an old friend…"

Master Shifu had made his way back over to the Sacred Peach Tree. For as long as he had been named Master he would wake up early each day and meditate at its base just like his master before him. He felt calm sitting there at its base looking out over the valley. As Shifu approached the peach tree he remembered a time where he had stumbled upon the Panda sitting at its base in the lotus position meditating. Shifu merely watched the panda breath in and out in perfect rhythm, deep within his meditation exercise. Shifu remembered how he stood there for an hour watching the panda before the dinner gong went off thus bringing the panda back from his thoughts. Shifu smiled at himself as he began to let himself fill with Pride for the panda. Though they may have gotten off to a rocky start, Shifu was glad to have Po as his student, and proud of how far the panda had come in only such a short amount of time. And now that same student was risking everything to save his daughter, and he wasn't about to just stand by and do nothing.

As Shifu reached the base of the tree he sat down in a lotus position and began to take several deep breaths, clearing his mind, and lowering his heart rate…it was only after a few moments did he hear the voice he was searching for. "It has been a long time, my old friend…" Shifu opened his eyes and saw that standing before him was master Oogway. Though he knew he was experiencing the equivalent of a dream, he was still happy to see his former Master again. "Master." Shifu bowed as Oogway took a seat next to Shifu. There was a moment of Silence before Oogway spoke. "You are looking for answers my friend…but I fear you may not like what I have to say." Shifu looked to his master and asked "Master Oogway, My students say you appeared to Po to help him, is that true?" Oogway just smiled and nodded his head. Shifu then asked "Master, Po and Tigress are both lying in comas and no one knows why! and whats more is they are breathing in perfect synch with matching heart rates, Do you know what happened?"

Oogway turned to Shifu and nodded yes and then he spoke. "The Dragon Warrior has used the Heroes Chi to help save the one he loves most in this world. By using his own Life force to latch onto what remained of Tigress's own, he has managed to keep them both alive up until now. though if he does not hurry, I fear you may lose them both." Shifu's face went to one of shock. He definitely wasn't expecting Oogway to say that Po loved Tigress, his daughter! "Did…did you just say… Po loves…Tigress?" Oogway turned to Shifu and said "Yes my friend, I did say that. And it is because I know that the panda has such a strong love for her, that I believe he will succeed in saving her. "

Shifu then regained his senses "Wait, Po, has the Heroes Chi!? You left it to Po!?" Oogway chuckled as Shifu was trying to place the pieces together. "I did my friend because I knew he was meant to have it. And I have been proven right for he has been deemed worthy of possessing such power." Shifu then asked another question "Master…is there anything we can do to help them?" Oogway stood up as he began walking over to the edge turning to look at Shifu saying "Do you not remember my final lesson to you, Shifu?" Shifu stared at the turtle as he tried to remember the last time he saw Oogway. And then it hit him. Shifu smiled and nodded his head as the old Turtle smiled back "Then you know the answer to that as well." Just then Oogway dissipated into a hundred blossoms and flew into the sky.

Shifu opened his eyes a tear streaming down his left cheek. He looked to the sky. The moon was now up. He had been meditating all day? Shifu stood gazing into the sky as he remembered the last words he and Oogway had ever spoken to each other "_**But a Peach! Cannot defeat Tai Lung!… Maybe it can**_.._**If you are willing to nurture it, to guide it, to believe in it…Promise me Shifu. Promise me you will believe**_…" Shifu turned to the barracks with a new resolve He would believe in Po just like his Master did, just like his students did. He would believe Po could bring Tigress back… because apparently… he loved her!

**Why is it that older people can never seem to keep a secret!? Oh well, Now Shifu knows That Po loves Tigress. he seems to be okay with it at the moment but lets deal with that problem once we get through another one first! Shifu believes in his student so, will Po be able to bring Tigress back from the shadows? or will he ultimately fail? Time is running out so stay tuned! Or you know, check back later, that's cool too... but please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**OKAY...I have literally sat and typed this Chapter up three completely different times. almost everyone knows Tigress's back story, it's part of what makes us all love her so much so I've done my best making it as original as I could while sticking to the facts yet while also making the Chapter interesting enough to keep the readers interest so they don't feel the need to skip a few lines to get to the point. and let me tell you this was probably the hardest Chapter I have written for this story yet! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 29**

**Back with Po and young Tigress….Po's POV**

"From an early age, Tigress was destined for greatness! As a child she possessed immense strength. However she was unable to control it and was thus feared by many because of it. One day though she met someone. An old Kung Fu Master named Shifu. With his help Tigress had finally learned to control her strength and was no longer feared by others. She was happy. And even went to live with Shifu in a Jade Palace where she would spend the rest of her Life Training to become a great Kung Fu Warrior." Po paused to look down at the young Tigress watching him intently eyes big like giant amber orbs. Po smiled as he continued his tale hoping that his idea would work.

"Over the years Tigress trained day and night working hard to impress Shifu, the only person ever to take a chance on her. She wanted to make him proud. When Shifu said to train, she trained harder; when Shifu said to meditate she meditated longer. Tigress worked herself to the bone each and every day. As the years passed new students came to the palace all to learn from the great Master Shifu. There was Crane master of the Crane style, Mantis Master of the Mantis Style, Monkey Master of the Monkey style, and Viper Master of the Viper style. Together with Tigress Master of the Tiger style these five Warriors became known as the Furious Five!"

**Tigress POV…**

As the panda went on continuing his story Tigress watched on with great interest. It was strange. As the panda talked images were flying through her mind almost like she had been living the story as he told it. She saw the incredible Tigress in her mind, a strong Powerful warrior in a red vest with black training pants, training in an iron wood tree forest. She saw masters Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper as the panda mentioned them clear as day. And this Shifu, though the panda never said what kind of creature he was, Young Tigress had pictured a small old Red Panda with a stern expression on his face. It almost seemed like the images flying through her mind were more like…memories?

Young Tigress was brought back from her thoughts as the panda continued with his story. "And then came the day that Grandmaster Oogway Declared who would be the Dragon Warrior!" Young Tigress watched the panda intently. "As Oogway was about to name one of the Five as The Dragon Warrior, something unexpected happen." Young Tigress's eyes began to widen. Again images began to flow through her mind. "Out of the sky, in a great ball of fire, came crashing down none other than a flying Panda!" Young Tigress wore a look of confusion as she pictured a panda falling out of the sky. "Yeah everyone was a bit surprised, but none more than Master Tigress, for when the Panda stood up Master Oogway named the panda as the Dragon Warrior!"

"Furious that she wasn't named the Dragon Warrior, Tigress threw herself into her training. She couldn't accept the fact that some fat panda had been named the Dragon Warrior when she could not. What had Oogway been thinking? Anyway despite the Dragon Warrior wanting to befriend the Furious Five, they weren't ready to accept him yet. He needed to Prove to them that he was worthy of the title Dragon Warrior. So he trained. And When Tigress and the Five returned from a failed attempt at stopping a threat to the Valley of Peace, The Dragon Warrior knew he had to try to stand up to it! And he did! After defeating an evil Leopard named Tai Lung, Shifu's first student ever. Tigress finally had accepted the Warrior as a member of their team." The panda looked down at the tiger and smiled. "Is that all?" Young Tigress asked feeling like there should be more to the story. The Panda chuckled. "No kitten, there is plenty more." And Young Tigress smiled up at him as she waited for him to continue.

"Time passed and eventually Master Tigress began to warm up to the Dragon Warrior. Even though she was still upset that she hadn't received the title, she eventually accepted the fact that it wasn't the Pandas fault nor Master Oogway's, but was simply the Pandas Destiny. They soon began to go on missions together with the Five, along with the daily training; the Panda became a normal part of Tigress's life." Images flew through Young Tigress's mind once again. Images of the Master Tigress and the Five training alongside the Dragon Warrior she had envisioned them inside a Training hall. She saw them fighting some local thugs in a village of some sort, the panda shouting weird catchphrases while the Master Tigress would roll her eyes. She even saw all of the warriors in a kitchen of sorts, sitting around a table while the panda made noodles for his new friends. It was strange; she seemed to be imagining the Dragon Warrior as the Panda who was sitting right in front of her.

"But one night while on a mission, Tigress nearly lost her new friend to an evil peacock…" Young Tigress's eyes shot open as visions of a sickly white Peacock flooded her mind. "The Dragon Warrior, while confronting the peacock who had destroyed his clan…was shot with a weapon and blown into a river. Though Tigress tried to reach the panda in time…she was too late." The Panda looked down briefly as a look of guilt spread across his face. "Tigress and the Furious Five were then captured and chained up on his ship as he got ready to invade China with his weapons. But, just as he was about to leave the harbor, a lone figure stood in his way." Po looked down a Tigress again to see that she was clearly picturing the story in her mind. His plan was working. So he kept going.

"Standing in the distance on a rooftop stood The Dragon Warrior! Tigress couldn't believe it her friend had survived the blast from Shen's cannon! She felt…relieved. As the Dragon Warrior rushed the ships, Shen's goons tried to lock in on him with their cannons. But as he swerved left and right they just couldn't get a lock on him. The Dragon Warrior was soon able to Free Tigress and the Five, and Together with the help of their Master and some friends they took on all of Shen's army and his ships! Outraged that the warriors were overpowering his forces Shen moved to his own cannon and fired a shot straight at the panda. Tigress saw this and wasn't about to watch her friend get shot at again. So she rushed at the Dragon Warrior and pushed him out of the way. There was a loud explosion as the Dragon warrior and his friends were blasted into the harbor."

"The Dragon Warrior burst through the water and saw that Tigress was floating on a piece of blown up ship. He swam over to her hoping that his friend was okay. He found her fighting to stay conscious, as he looked into her eyes asking her Why? But Tigress was too weak to speak. Angered that his friend was hurt, the Dragon Warrior pushed Tigress out of the way and swam over to a broken piece of ship standing before Shen and his fleet. Ready to finish the battle. Shen fired his cannon and this time the panda was able to deflect the blast! His desire to protect his friends and family as well as his home, gave him the power he needed to protect those he held dear. Soon Shen and his ships were no more and The Dragon Warrior and his friends were victorious!"

**Po's POV**

Po finished the last part with a bit of "Flare" as he waved his arms around making the young Tigress giggle. "What happened next?" The young tiger pleaded. Po just looked down at his kitten with a smile. He was almost done here. "Well after that mission, Tigress and the Dragon warrior began to grow feelings for each other." Young Tigress's eyes grew like saucers. "Was it Love?" Po just chuckled. "Well not at first kitten. It started out as them just being good friends, but the more time they spent together the more the two began to develop a deeper bond. The problem was neither one was willing to tell the other how they felt." Young Tigress was confused. "Why not?" She asked. Po just smiled at the child. "Well kitten, even though the Dragon Warrior had feelings for Tigress he was afraid to tell her. He was afraid that if he did tell her that she would just end up rejecting him. And you know, maybe even beat him up. Tigress was a hardcore Warrior; she had spent years building her reputation as a Kung Fu Master. The panda just didn't want to ruin the relationship he spent so much time trying to build with her."

"Tigress was also a bit scared. She had never had feelings like the ones she had for the Dragon Warrior. She simply didn't know how to act around him and it scared her." Po looked down at the Tiger again to see a look of sadness on her face. "But that's so sad…" she said and Po nodded his head. "mmm hmmm. Love is funny that way kitten. But it wasn't that way for long." Tigress looked up again eyes full of hope. "It wasn't?" And Po shook his head "Nope!" One day the Dragon Warrior took Tigress into the village for lunch. After sharing a meal together the Dragon Warrior led Tigress to a room above the restaurant. You see today was Tigress's Birthday and the Dragon Warrior wanted to give Tigress a gift, to show her how much he appreciated her. So he got her a pair of armored arm bands he made himself. Once Tigress saw them she was a bit confused. No one ever got her a birthday Present before." Young Tigress seemed shocked. "Never?" Po shook his head "Never, she wasn't able to put her feelings into words so she did the only thing she could think of. She gave him a hug." Young Tigress smiled as she pictured Tigress hugging the panda.

The Dragon Warrior had another gift for her though. He walked over to a drawer and produced a picture to her. It was a picture of everyone she ever cared about. Shifu, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and even the Dragon Warrior and his dad were in the picture. Tigress was crying cause she never received a gift that was so personal. And she could feel all the thought the panda had put into the gift. She wanted to thank him again but instead of a hug she gave him something else…" Po eyed Young Tigress again hoping she could finish the tale. When she looked up at him and asked "What did she give him?" Po just looked forward and said "She gave the Dragon Warrior the greatest gift He had ever received. His first kiss!"

**Tigress POV…**

Young Tigress was beginning to cry tears. When she wiped them away she was startled by the sudden tears "Huh?" she asked as the Panda looked down at her with a caring expression. "You okay kitten?" He asked her. Young tigress was staring at the tears trying to figure out where they had come from, when she realized something. "Hey, you never said what the Dragon Warrior's name was…what was his name?" Po just smiled and raised his eyebrow slightly. This was it, the moment of truth. He had purposely left out his name for this moment "Well kitten, what do you think his name is?" Tigress just sat there and thought. Had the panda mentioned the name before or did she really know it? The story he told, though she was certain she had never heard it before, she FELT like she knew it her whole life. She thought back to the images she saw as he told the story when suddenly new ones surfaced. Images of Tigress and the Dragon Warrior together under a tree meditating, to images of the two sparing in the training hall together alone. She even saw the two of them together in a clearing lying next to a waterfall sharing a kiss. And then the next scene nearly made her scream. She saw Tigress get run through with a spear trying to save the panda. How the Panda roared in pain at Tigress getting hurt. The Panda was then trying to heal Tigress but she had refused to let him. She saw Tigress Promising the Panda that she would hang on to life for as long as she could, not leaving him. It was strange. The panda never told her that part of the story…

Po was watching the gears turn in Tigress's head. He could see her putting the pieces together. This was it! She was gonna remember his name! Young Tigress then had a realization. The images she'd seen…they weren't just her imagination…they were…her memories…not just her memories….Tigress's memories! She was Tigress! She turned to the panda with a look of realization. "You knew?" Po just nodded his head waiting for her to say his name. "What's my name….Tigress…" Tigress looked into his Jade orbs searching for the answer. She was then rushed with a final memory…She was lying on the Ground…her chest hurt real bad…she could barely breath…her vision was beginning to blur but she could see the Panda's back as he faced a Gorilla in front of him. She then remembered the last words she ever spoke to his back _**"I love you…"**_ It was then that Young Tigress's eyes shot open and she shouted the last word…. "PO!"

Po smiled wide from ear to ear as the Tiger Cub embraced him "I remember! I remember you The Five, Shifu, Oogway! I remember!" She was now sobbing as tears of pure joy ran down Po's face! "I knew you could do it Kitten!" They stayed that way for a moment when Tigress began to glow. Before his eyes Tigress's form began to grow both brighter and larger forcing Po to close his eyes…

**Tigress remembers Po! Yes! but whats up with the sudden light show? Find out in the next Chapter. **

**and please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 up and about! Please review**

**Chapter 30**

Po opened his eyes again to see Tigress sitting in his lap still. But she was no longer a cub. She was her normal self again wearing her red training vest and black pants just like he'd last seen her in, before all this craziness began. Po then noticed that they were no longer in the dark room at the orphanage anymore but in a field of wild flowers on top of some mountain. Po looked to Tigress who was still crying tears of joy into his shoulder as he stroked her back saying ever so softly. "It's okay kitten, you're okay…we're okay…" He said these things over and over again to her until she finally calmed down enough to look him in the eye. But instead of speaking she just brought her lips to his and kissed him with more passion then she ever had before, hoping that he knew just how grateful she was to him for freeing her from the darkness. Po returned the kiss, tears sliding down his face. His Tigress was okay, she was back, and he had never felt so relieved or happy, in his whole life.

Tigress then pulled away from Po and began to stare into his eyes. She finally asked "How did you do it?" Po just chuckled "Well I had a little help from some crazy turtle I know." Tigress smiled again and hugged Po tightly. She never wanted to let him go and he returned the hug. He never wanted this moment to end. After almost losing Tigress forever he just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. But something's just don't go the way you want. Po's head snapped up as he heard a powerful voice in his head. _**It is time to send her home Dragon Warrior…there is much we need to discuss**_. It was the voice of the Golden Dragon that embodied the Heroes Chi, calling out to Po.

**Tigress POV **

Tigress noticed Po's sudden discomfort as she looked up at him. Eyes full of concern. "Po? Is everything alright? "Po stared off into the distance for a moment before returning his attention to Tigress with a small smile on his face. "Everything's fine Tigress, But I think it's time we woke you up now. You've been out long enough." Tigress was confused. "What do you mean? Aren't you gonna wake up too?" Po just smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right behind you. I just have something to take care of first is all." He turned his head to the right as if listening to someone talking to him though Tigress heard nothing. After a moment Po placed his paw over Tigress's chest and gave her a wink but before he did anything Tigress spoke "Po promise me you won't make me wait!" Po just nodded and said "I promise kitten, I'll be back before you know it. Say hi to the guys for me. You ready?" Tigress nodded her head yes and Po spoke again. "On three ,okay?" Tigress nodded then with a sly grin Po said "THREE!" and In an instant there was a bright golden glow emitted from Po's paw followed by what felt like to Tigress a shock sent straight through her entire body. Tigress immediately blacked out as the last thing she saw was Po's Jade green eyes watching her drift away.

**Back in the real world**…

Tigress awoke, her eyes slowly opening. It was dark wherever she was, but as she looked around she noticed that she was back at the Palace in the infirmary. As she tried to recall how she got there she remembered the bizarre dream she'd been having, only after a moment she realized it was no dream, when she noticed Po was on a mat right next to her. She then remembered everything that happened to her including herself getting run through with a long spear. Without thinking she brought her paw to her chest where she discovered a scar was all that remained of the wound. It wouldn't fade away anytime soon that was for sure. She then wondered how long she'd been out when she noticed she was famished. She looked over to Po and wondered that if she was feeling hungry how he must be literally starved. She continued to watch the panda breath in and out. But with each passing moment she grew more and more nervous. Shouldn't he be waking up too? He said he'd be right behind her, so why was he not waking? Tigress was beginning to panic when she heard a scream coming from the doorway.

As she turned to see what had made the sound all she saw was a flying viper in midair as she was tackled to the ground. Viper was hysterical shouting things like "OHMYGOSH, TIGRESS YOUR AWAKE! WE WERE SO SCARED YOU WEREN'T GONNA MAKE IT! HOW ARE YOU FEELINZG!? ARE YOU IN PAIN!? WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY ARE YOU OUT OF BED!?GET YOUR TAIL BACK IN BED RIGHT NOW! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD TIGRESS YOU PRACTICALLY DIED!" (**heh heh you should see how this looks in my mind**.)Tigress merely smiled as Viper led her back to her mat. Well more like she forced her back onto the mat. "I'm fine Viper, honest. How long have I been out?" Viper was wearing a sad face "Tigress, you and Po have been out cold for almost four days!"

Tigress's eyes shot wide open. They had been unconscious for four days! How was that even possible? No wonder Viper had been so worried. She then turned her attention back to Po, whose face now held a frown on it. What was going on inside that pandas head? She wished she was still with him but decided not to dwell on it. He promised her he would wake up soon and she knew Po always kept his promises…especially to her. Tigress then turned back to Viper who was asking "I wonder if this means Po will wake up soon too." Tigress nodded her head saying "He will, I'm sure of it." Viper looked at Tigress with a slight look of confusion wondering how Tigress was so sure of herself when Tigress asked. "Since you're so determined to keep me in this bed will you at least ask for Master Shifu to come here Viper?" Viper's eyes shot open "Oh gods you're right! Master Shifu is gonna want to see you! He's been worried sick!" and with that Viper ran…err…slithered …out of the infirmary in search of her master.

Viper's last words were still ringing in Tigress's head. Master Shifu had been worried about her? Not to say the Tiger wasn't grateful that her master and technically adopted father showed concern for her. But it just seemed a bit…odd to her. She then looked at Po his form still passed out breathing in a constant rhythm, the frown still on his face and now his eyebrows furrowed. Ever since Po came around, her life had been changed in so many ways. All for the better she decided as she reached for his paw and held it in her own waiting for her Master to arrive, and her Panda to awaken.

**Meanwhile with Shifu…**

Shifu had been walking the gardens trying to clear his head. It was practically noon on the fourth day his students had become unconscious and neither appeared to be getting closer to waking up. Still He refused to give up on them. Shifu stopped and looked to the sky, saying only to himself "Please Po…Please save my daughter… you're the only one who can…" It was then he heard Viper in the distance calling for him. She had been rushing from the barracks with tears in her eyes. Did something happen? _**Oh no**_… was all Shifu could think, had Po failed? But as Viper got closer he noticed she wasn't crying but rather…smiling. As Viper approached her master Shifu asked. "Viper what has happened!?" Viper quickly bowed and said in an excited voice. "Master you won't believe it! Tigress is awake!" Shifu's eyes grew wide. Po had done it! Without another word Shifu dropped his cane and dashed off to the infirmary.

Shifu burst through the doors to the infirmary and his heart nearly skipped a beat. Sitting upright holding a still comatose panda's hand was Tigress. "You're alright!" was all Shifu said. Tigress looked up to see who had entered the room but before she could say anything Shifu was next to her, a smile upon his face. A moment passed before Shifu was the first to break the silence. "Are you feeling well Tigress?" Tigress smiled a bit and bowed to her master. "Yes Master, though I feel a bit weak still. But I think that might just be from lack of food." Shifu smiled again then turned his attention to Po. "And what of Po? Shouldn't he be awake as well?" Tigress brought her eyes to the panda. "I thought he'd have woken up right after I did. He said something about taking care of something and that he'd be right behind me. I'm worried Master." Shifu stared at his pupil with a worried expression then turned back to Tigress. "I'm sure now that you're safe he will awaken shortly Tigress…he is after all the Dragon Warrior." Just then the remaining members of the Five Burst through the doors all shouting "TIGRESS!" after many, Welcome backs, and are you okays and, what happened to yous. Shifu silenced everyone. "Enough! Though I am grateful to have Tigress back with us we still have a serious problem on our hands!"

Everyone suddenly looked over to Po who was still unconscious. "Now I want all of you to take Tigress to the kitchen and get her a proper meal. And I want you all to stay there until she finishes. And Tigress!" Tigress looked at her master with a worried expression on her face. "You are to eat more than just that disgusting tofu, am I clear?" Tigress nodded that she understood then asked. "Master what about you?" Shifu smiled and stood in front of Po. "I will remain here to watch over Po." Tigress smiled knowing Shifu was gonna stay with Po and turned to follow her friends into the kitchen. As the Furious Five left the infirmary Shifu turned his attention to the panda. He had done it. Po had brought him his daughter back. Shifu was more than grateful to Po and when the panda woke up He was gonna make sure to tell him just that. Shifu then called forth two servants and gave them specific instructions not to allow anyone else into the infirmary. When Po woke up he was going to need to speak with him in private. The servants understood and went to take their posts outside the doors.

Shifu then sat down in front of Po and got into the lotus position as he began to breath in deeply. Waiting for his student to wake up from this nightmare.

**Hope you liked it don't forget to review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Phew! Just finished the latest chapter and just in time too! Glad to see you guys are enjoying the fic so far! I was beginning to think I was losing some of you for a bit. But I'm glad that's not the case. so enjoy the latest Chapter as we find out what's going on with Po. Answering some long asked questions while bringing new ones to the surface! he he. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

**Back with Po…**

Po watched as Tigress's figure began to fade away as he sent her back into the real world. She was okay, and soon he'd be with her again holding her in his arms. But first he had some business to take care of apparently. The world around Po began to change rapidly. It went from the field of wild flowers right back to the Sacred Peach Tree surrounded by an impenetrable fog. Well at least he knew he was back inside his own head now. Just then he saw the Golden Dragon was flying towards him diving down just in front of the ridge and wrapping itself around the mountain once again, bringing I's head up over the edge to peer down at Po. Po merely stared at the Dragon in wonder before speaking. "Thank you…"Was all he managed to say. The Dragon simply stared at the panda before Po continued. "Thank you for giving me the strength to save Tigress. I owe ya big time!"

The Dragon shook his head no before Po heard its voice inside his mind. _**"Your gratitude is not necessary Dragon Warrior…as I said to you before…So long as you remain on the correct path…my power shall be yours…However, there are things that you must understand…" **_Po looked up at the great Dragon with a worried expression. "Like what?" The Dragon brought its head down closer to Po, though it was still a ways up in the air. "_**That all life must eventually come to an end, Po…it is the cycle of life…Even though you do currently possess the Heroes Chi…you cannot allow Death to be cheated. It never ends well…"**_ Po then shouted to the Dragon though he hoped he didn't sound angry to the Dragon. "Then why help me save Tigress!? If I'm not supposed to use this Power to save people, why help me bring Tigress back!?" The Dragon replied as if not noticing Po's outburst. "_**Because you and she still share a Destiny, Dragon Warrior…"**_ Po frowned as he repeated the Dragons words "We share a Destiny!? What Destiny!? "

The Dragon shifted his head a bit to the left as it took a breath. Then Po heard it's voice again. _**"It has been foretold for a thousand years, that a darkness will fall upon the world, and when the day arrives, two lights will stand up to face it…I believe you to be the first of these two lights…and the second one to be…"**_ But it was Po who finished the sentence "…Tigress…" The Dragon nodded yes as Po's eyes fell to the ground…once again the woman he cared for most in the world was being put in danger and there was nothing he could do about it. He had brought her back from the edge of death only to be told a new force would need to be dealt with by the both of them. His eyebrows furrowed as his emotion was clearly displayed over his face as he looked up to the great Dragon. "How long?" was all the Panda asked but the Dragon knew what he was referring to. _**"Not long I'm afraid…a few months at most…"**_ after thinking about it for a moment the panda ginned. The Dragon's eyes widened briefly. Then Po shouted. "Well then bring it on! I never back down from a fight! And with Tigress by my side I know we can stop this darkness! Panda, Tiger Style!"

The Dragon smiled pleased that the panda had accepted its fate. As it brought its head closer to Po about to touch him with its tendril, ready to send the Panda home, Po asked one last question. "Wait! You never told me your name!" The Dragon stopped as it gazed deep into the pandas eyes as the panda stared into its own with a smile upon its face. Funny it thought to itself. In all its years there was only one other creature that he had inhabited that bothered to ask its name…Oogway. The Dragon then answered the Panda with a smile **"**_**You may call me…Gladir…" **_Po smiled as the dragon reached forward with its tendril "See ya around then…Gladir!" There was a bright flash as a Shock was sent through the panda as his vision blurred and Po blacked out.

**Back in the real world…**

Po stirred as he began to open his eyes. At first he couldn't see much and thought his eyes weren't open at all, but as they adjusted to the darkness he realized he was back at the palace infirmary. Po scanned the room as his eyes fell onto a figure sitting at the foot of his bedroll with its back to him deep within meditation. It was Master Shifu. Po tried to sit up but found his body wasn't obeying him properly. So with a weak and dry voice he called out to his master. "M…Master…Shifu…" Shifu's ears perked at the sound of his name as he spun around in surprise. He then adopted a smile as he stood up with his arms behind his back saying "Welcome back, Dragon Warrior…"

Po smiled weakly coughing slightly. He tried to sit up but immediately Shifu was at his side holding him down. "Rest Po, you've been through much. Here" As Shifu grabbed a cup of water from the side table and sipped it to Po. Po gratefully drank the whole cup as Shifu gave it to him. His throat was incredibly dry and he welcomed the cold water. Once Shifu set the cup down he turned to Po who was still trying to sit up and once again Shifu forced him down and said in a more forceful tone "Stay Down Po…" Po just looked at his master and with a heavy sigh leaned back onto the mat. He felt weak for some reason. Thinking back on it though he realized he had drained almost all of his Chi and quite a bit of the Heroes Chi too. Plus Oogway had said it would also act as Po's life force so Po decided he was just glad he didn't feel worse.

Po then remembered Tigress and noticed she wasn't around. He looked to his master with a worried expression. "Where's Tigress!? Did she wake up yet?" Shifu merely placed a hand on Po's shoulder and reassured him. "She is fine Po; she woke up about six hours ago." Po's eyes grew wide. Six hours!? It only seemed like a few minutes since he sent her back to the real world. Then another thought occurred to him. "Master…how long have we been out?" Master Shifu looked down at Po and said. "You and Tigress were unconscious for about four days. Again Po was surprised to hear this since the whole experience felt like it was only a few hours to him. Just then as if on cue Po's stomach began to rumble. Shifu and Po both looked at his belly then Shifu turned to Po with an amused expression on his face while Po's merely showed severe embarrassment. "Don't suppose there are any noodles lying around are there?" Po asked halfheartedly. Shifu shook his and replied "There will be plenty of time for you to eat later... First there, is something I wish to speak to you about." Shifu said getting serious again though his face held a somewhat kind expression, making Po all the more uneasy. "Okay…what's on your mind Master?"

Shifu took a deep breath before he began. "First off, let me just say Po that no words will ever be able to describe how grateful I am to you for saving my daughter." Po's eyes widened, he'd never heard Shifu refer to Tigress as his daughter before. Shifu saw this and bowed his head as he spoke again. "Yes I'm well aware that I was never the best father to her. After Tai Lung, I shut myself off from others, away from emotions, not wanting anything to do with them for fear that I would create another monster. And because of that Tigress and mines relationship became one of strictly business." Shifu paused and Po took the opportunity to interject. "But master, you can't blame yourself completely for Tai Lung…after all, you weren't the one who made him try to take the Dragon scroll back then. He did that himself…" Shifu smiled at the panda's sympathy towards him and continued. "Nevertheless, it was my own actions that deprived Tigress of the love and support she was entitled too for so many years. But now I'm just happy to see that she is finally able to receive the love she never had from someone who truly cares about her."

As Shifu said this he began to smile at Po who immediately started to panic. "Wha….what…do you mean…master?" Shifu chuckled at the pandas discomfort and replied. "I know all about your feelings for Tigress, Po." Po sighed heavily. The cat was out of the bag now. So he looked Shifu in the eyes. "Did Tigress…?" But Shifu shook his head no. "No, Tigress hasn't said anything to me, nor do I blame her. No, it was Master Oogway who told me about how because your love for her was so strong, you were the only one with a chance at saving her life." Po turned his head to the side and mumbled something about a crazy old turtle. Shifu ignored it though and smiled, after all, he was young once too, albeit that was an incredibly long time ago.

Po then turned his head back to Shifu and asked "So…you're okay with…me and Tigress…being, you know…together?" Shifu smiled at Po as said. "To be honest Po, I wouldn't wish for her to love anyone else. You understand Tigress better than anyone else ever could. You gave her a chance where most people wouldn't even give her that much. And I'm grateful." Po smiled wide happy that his master approved of him and Tigress being in a relationship. Then Po said something Shifu wasn't expecting "You know…it's not too late to make some sort of a relationship with Tigress…in fact…I'm sure she'd want that very much…" Shifu just stared at Po with a shocked expression on his face. "Do you really think so?" Po just smiled and said "You forget Master; I've been inside her heart for the past four days." Po said with a grin. True he wasn't completely sure Tigress would be up for much, but he had hope for her and Shifu nonetheless.

Shifu smiled at Po and made to leave but before he left he turned around and faced Po. "By the way Po, although I have given you permission to court Tigress I do have a few rules that you WILL Follow if you wish to maintain the relationship." Po looked at his master with a fearful look seeing where this was going. "Ru…Rules master?" Shifu nodded and brought up one finger. "First, there will be no public displays of affection during all training hours and that includes meditation, you are also to keep any kissing to a minimum when within my presence while on your own time." Po nodded his head that he understood a smile beginning to grow on his face. Shifu brought up a second finger. "Secondly, when on a mission the two of you will act professionally at all times. The first time I hear a mission went wrong because you can't keep your wits about you, that will be the end of it all!" Po nodded his head in understanding, as Shifu brought up a third finger. "And Third, should I ever catch the two of you in a room together alone after night hours, I will personally make sure that you will never have to worry about ever having children of your own…Am I understood?" Po's face had become one of pure terror as he nodded his head faster than mantis could run through the obstacle course. "Good…" Shifu said with a sly smile, satisfied that he had instilled enough fear into the panda. Hey, if he was going to be more of a father to Tigress, he had to start somewhere…

**So a new threat is going to threaten not only the valley of peace, but the whole world? And Po and Tigress are the two lights to stand up to it? Also Shifu is okay with Po and Tigress being together!? Holy cow! **

**Wrapping up this fic in the next Chapter and baby, I smell a Sequel!**

**Thanks for reading and Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well it's finished...the final Chapter to my first Fanfic I ever posted online...thanks again to all the people who encouraged me to put this story up and for those of you who encouraged me to keep the story going. Your reviews these past couple of weeks have meant a lot to me and they are greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoy the final Chapter and Please review the story for me. Again I always look forward to what you guys have to say.**

**And to my Silent readers out there I want to just say thanks to you too. The numbers on my traffic report just keep climbing and it means a lot knowing more people are giving my story a chance. So for the last time for KFP: A new Journey. I give you. The beginning of the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**The beginning of the end**

Shifu was making his way to the door when he stopped short and addressed Po. "I expect you to be in the training hall the moment you have made a full recovery Po." Po looked up at his master and nodded his head. He was still unable to move much and decided not to force it. As Shifu opened the door he was greeted by none other than Tigress. She was holding a bowl of hot noodle soup with some chop sticks. "Master..." Tigress bowed and continued. "We heard a noise and decided it might be Po's stomach. Is he awake yet?" She then glanced over and saw Po lying on his back facing her. Tigress smiled wide and then noticed Shifu was watching her and she quickly adjusted her face. Shifu just smiled and said "Go to him Tigress." As the old master walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Once her master was gone Tigress rushed over to Po and placed the soup down as she embraced her Panda with a hug saying "Welcome back!" Po although he was unable to return the hug said simply "Good to be back." Just then Tigress slapped Po across the face resulting in Po shouting "OWWW!? What was that for!?" He wished he could rub his now sore face but his arms still weren't obeying him. "For making me wait SIX hours!" Tigress snapped back. Po immediately began to back pedal. "Tigress I swear I thought I was only a few min-Oomph!?" Tigress had brought her Lips forward and met Po's in a sweet kiss, his face held in her paws. Po returned the kiss and waited for Tigress to break away. When she did Po said "Man that never gets old!" Tigress just smiled as she reached for the bowl of still hot noodles. Po sniffed it from the air and said sadly "Gee Tigress, that smells amazing, but I'm afraid I can't move my arms yet, let alone my hands." Tigress smiled sweetly and reached for the chopsticks. "Well I guess it's a good thing you got me here to help then, don't you think?" Po's eyes widened as he realized what she was getting at as she picked up some noodles with the chopsticks and began to feed Po the noodles.

Within minutes, Po had finished the noodles and Tigress set the bowl down on the side table, and began to snuggle up next to the panda on the matt. She placed her head on his chest while he placed his chin on top of her brow and the two just stayed like that for a while. The danger was passed and now they could just live in the moment…after a moment, Po broke the comfortable silence. "So…Shifu knows about us…" As he tilted his head to look at Tigress who seemed a bit confused. "How? Did you say something to him?" Po just shook his head. "No, apparently Master Oogway told him." Tigress cursed under her breath then she looked to Po again. "And? What did he say?" Po smiled at her then saying "He says he's happy for you. Happy you have someone to give you the love he never could." Tigress's eyes were like saucers a tear threatening to escape. "He…he said that?" Po nodded "Yup. I also think this whole ordeal made him think...well...maybe he'd like to maybe build a new relationship with you." Tigress merely looked away and said. "For as long as I can remember...all I've ever wanted was Shifu to treat me like he did with Tai Lung...for him to be proud of me like he was of Tai Lung...to be...loved." Po then spoke to Tigress ever so softly. "You are loved Tigress...More than life itself." Tigress had tears running down her face as she brought Po's face into another kiss. This one filled with all of her love for the panda. grateful to finally have someone who gave her the one thing she'd craved for years, even if she never always knew it. Love. as he returned the kiss, they broke apart, Po then said." I know Shifu loves you too Tigress, and I think now he might be more willing to show you just that. The first step being him letting us to be together." Tigress just smiled at Po as she brought her head back down onto his chest. "…But he did say that he had a few…rules for us…" Tigress arched her eyebrow indicating the panda to continue.

When Po finished telling her the last rule Shifu had for him Tigress began to snicker. "It's not funny Kitten! I think my heart stopped!" Tigress stopped laughing and said "No, no you're right, it's not funny…" After a minuet though, Tigress looked to Po again. "Po, about you calling me kitten…" Po then interrupted her "I'm sorry Tigress, I guess I kinda just got used to it. If it bothers you I'll stop. Promise." Po said with a smile Tigress shook her head "No Po that's not it. To be honest I like it. Just promise me you'll only call me that when we're alone. Last thing I need is Mantis over hearing that." Po nodded his head and said "I Promise." Then he added "My hardcore kitten warrior!" This resulted with Tigress Punching Po in the shoulder playfully, though it still hurt Po quite a bit.

Just then the rest of the Five came into the room and swarmed Po. Like with Tigress hey overwhelmed him with welcome backs, and how are you feelings? And are you still hungry? Po just laughed as his friends huddled around him. He never felt so lucky to have such great friends care for him. He was the luckiest panda in the world.

**A few days later…**

It took Po about two days to recover enough so that he could mover on his own. And another two before he was well enough to return to training. Life at the Jade Palace returned to normal. The warriors woke up early, they trained, they meditated , and protected the valley of peace as was there duty. All the while Po and Tigress remained together while obeying Shifu's rules to them, never wanting to take his generosity for granted. Though Monkey and Mantis often poked fun at Po or Tigress for being too "Mushy" at times it usually resulted in either a slap from Viper or perhaps Po would "Accidentally" sit on Mantis while in the kitchen Or Tigress would discard a number of Monkeys Almond cookies by mistake. One day after dinner Po and Tigress were standing up under the Sacred Peach Tree, Po leaning up against the tree while Tigress was leaning against Po, her back leaning against his belly as he had his arms wrapped around her his hands locked together while her arms rested on his. They had often come up here after dinner for some alone time after a hard days training and to watch the sunset over the valley.

two weeks had passed since Po and Tigress had woken up that day and still Gladir's words were ringing in Po's mind as fresh as if he just heard them that day. "_**a darkness will fall upon the world, and when the day arrives, two lights will stand up to face it…" **_Po still hadn't told Tigress about the dragons prophecy about the darkness and two lights. He hadn't even brought it up to Shifu yet. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had just got Tigress back and the thought that the two of them were going to need to go out on another mission to save the world in a matter of months, just made him fill with dread. But the moment he gazed upon Tigress's smile his heart would soar. He felt whole and complete with her by his side and knew that as long as they were together, Po would be able to face anything. Po brought his lips down and kissed the top of Tigress's head. She turned her head to look him in the eyes asking. "What was that for?" Po replied with his usual goofy smile on his face. "For being perfect." Tigress smiled and briefly kissed Po on his lips as the two returned their gaze back to the sunset.

Po knew that things were about to get really difficult for the two lovers in the upcoming months but he didn't care. They had just started a new journey together, and he was going to just focus on that for as long as he could. A journey of Love….

The End?

* * *

**Not a chance. Working on a sequel at this very moment. Look for "Kung Fu Panda: One Darkness, Two Lights…"**

**Be sure to review! And once again Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
